AvP2: Aliens vs Predator : sequel to my version
by WOTWfan4ever
Summary: The citizens of a desert-world space colony get caught in the middle of a war between the slimy, parasitical Aliens and the stealthy, trophy hunting Predators. Sequel to my version of the first AvP. Rated M for language, graphic violence. please R
1. Part 1

ALIENS VS PREDATOR

ALIENS VS PREDATOR

Screenplay by Ryan HuelsmanBased on the Alien characters created by Ronald Shusett and Dan O' Bannon

And the Predator characters created by Jim Thomas and John Thomas.

Based on the Dark Horse comic book series

_(Note: this is a sequel to __**my version of AVP: Alien vs Predator**__,_

_not the actual movie.)_

Fade from black...

We see blackness for a moment. We hear nothing; see nothing. After a moment, we begin to see stars form all over the screen. Little bit by little bit more and more stars appear.

The studio credits appear on screen as a we begin to hear a low humming sound. After a moment, the humming gets louder... and louder... and louder.

Suddenly, we see some type of star ship appear from the left side of the screen. It looks like a much smaller version of the _Sulaco_ battleship we saw in _Aliens_.

We watch it as it moves through the vastness of space. As it moves past us, we see the title logo appear on screen:

A L I E N S

vs

PREDATOR

Fade to...

We see the space ship again. This time we get to see the name of the ship, printed in large letters on the side of it: Genesis 3.

The ship moves through empty space and we watch it for a few moments, amazed that such an object is moving through the vastness and emptiness of space. After a moment, we cut to...

Ext. Eclipse colony & control center – Day.

We see the colony's control center. The planet we are on is definitely not Earth, but it is still habitable. We appear to be on some type of desert world.

By the look of the complex (what we can see of it so far), the colony is located in one of the planet's largest deserts. The colony looks a lot like a mid- western town, but we can definitely tell that we are in the future. The buildings are somewhat advanced looking, but we can easily tell what each building is.

The colony itself looks like it is capable of having 200 or more citizens. We can see buildings that look like small apartment complexes and other buildings that look like shops, a restaurant/bar, offices and (maybe?) a school.

In the distance we can see large mountains and off to the side of the colony we see another small mountain with a building right up against it that has the words **ECLIPSE MINES** printed on the front of it.

As we zoom in on the control center, we can see several dozen or so people walking up and down the sand covered roads. We focus on the control center for a moment.

Int. Colony control center – communications room – Day.

We see several people working at computers here in this room. We see other workers walking around, giving papers to others, answer phone calls and typing up information into the colony's database.

We focus on one worker, who is at a computer. She types for a moment, then turns and looks at a piece of paper that is out in front of her. She reads it over for a brief moment, then turns and types the information into the computer.

Suddenly, we hear a beeping sound. The worker turns and presses a button on the keyboard. An image of a man appears on the computer screen. He is wearing a Weyland-Yutani Corp. uniform. On the front of the uniform we see the name Genesis printed onto the shirt.

Genesis Captain:

Eclipse, this is Genesis 3. We are inbound to the colony so that we can drop off the next group of civilians.

Communications worker:

Have all the passengers filled out the proper paper work so that they can go through a screening upon arrival?

Genesis Captain:

Yes, they all have. (beat) What is the weather like around the landing zone?

Communications worker:

We have clear skies around the entire colony. No clouds for 50 miles.

Genesis captain:

Thanks for the update, Eclipse. Prepare yourselves for the new colonists.

We see the communications worker smile and chuckle for a moment.

Communications Worker:

Ok, I gotta go and tell Mr. Warner that you guys are on arrival.

Genesis Captain:

Ok. Seeya in 8 hours, Eclipse. Over and out.

The image of the captain disappears from the screen and the worker gets up and walks toward a clear glass door that has **Mr. Warner** printed on the front. The worker knocks on the door. The door slides open and the communications worker walks in.

Int. Colony control center – Warner's office – Day.

We see Richard Warner (57 years old) sitting at his computer desk. His age is starting to catch up to him, but we can see that that hasn't kept him down. He turns and looks up at the communications worker, grabbing his glasses off the desk before smiling at her.

Warner:

Emily. What's new?

Communications worker:

Genesis 3 is close to the planet. They are set to land in approximately 8 hours.

Warner:

Thanks for the update.

Emily:

Anything else, sir?

Warner:

Yeah, can you send a message to the café and have them set up an order for the new colonists. I want to have the Newcomers Dinner tonight instead of tomorrow this time around.

Emily:

Yes, sir.

Emily smiles, turns and walks out of the office room. Warner sighs and turns to look out at the window at the peaceful colony, here on LV-026.

Ext. Space/ Genesis 3.

We see the Genesis 3 starship again. It is still moving toward a small planet we see in the distance, LV-026. A ring of light is around the planet (the sun is behind the part of the planet we see).

We focus on Genesis 3 for a few moments as we watch it "glide" toward the planet. Cut to...

Int. Genesis 3 – cryo-stasis room.

We are now inside a room that has about a dozen cryo-stasis sleeping pods. Inside we see people, asleep. They look peaceful and as if they haven't aged at all on their journey to their new home.

We pan to the right of the pods and we see several computer screens, completely blank. After a few moments, we see words appear on all of the computer screens. We hear beeping for a few moments.

We focus on the pods again. They all start to light up inside as the tops of the pods start to rise up. We watch this happen for a moment. We begin to see small movement occurring within the pods as the passengers start waking up.

Int. Genesis 3 – hallway outside of cryo-stasis room.

We see the Captain of Genesis 3 walking alongside another man, probably in his mid thirties. They are walking down the corridor and we watch them for a moment.

They stop outside a door that reads Cryo-Stasis chamber. The Captain presses a few buttons on a keyboard that is located next to the door. The door opens.

Int. Genesis 3 – Cryo-stasis room.

The Captain and the other man enter the room and watch the passengers move about, going over to lockers that are on the other side of the room.

We see three children, four adults, three guys that are putting on business suits (that have the WY logo on it) and a mother and her teen daughter. We focus on the mother and daughter...

We see the mother, Gale Bennet (51 years old). She has curly brown hair, which is starting to grow gray in some parts. We can see that her age is starting to show as well. She is putting on (over her cloth shirt and underwear) a pair of nice looking shorts and a comfortable t-shirt.

Her daughter, Liz Bennet (19 years old), is finishing putting her long, beautiful blonde hair in a pony tail. We see that she has died the tips of her hair black. By the looks on her beautiful face, we can tell that she is not pleased to be here.

Gale looks over at the Captain and the other man. After a moment, Liz looks over at the Captain. The captain watches everyone for a moment, then smiles. The other people notice him and watch him too.

Genesis Captain:

Hello everyone. I hope that your sleep was pleasant and peaceful. We are approaching LV-026 and should arrive on the planet within the next 8 hours. We have the grill turned on and will be serving food within the next half-hour. You may go to the observation deck and enjoy the view or if you want to relax a little more, we do have several rooms available. All you have to do is either see me or my assistant here, Mr. Dixon and ask for a key to the rooms. See you all soon.

The Captain turns and walks out of the room. After a moment, Dixon turns and walks out as well. The people inside the room turn and continue getting ready. We focus on Gale and Liz again.

Gale snaps on her watch and looks at her daughter. After a moment, Liz turns and gives her mother the "What?" look.

Liz:

What is it Mom?

Gale:

Nothing sweetie. I'm just... happy that we're almost there.

Liz turns and pulls a shirt over her head.

Liz: (quietly)

Sure. Of course you are.

Liz sighs and closes the locker door. After a moment, Gale closes the door on her locker as well. She watches Liz walk out of the room, along with several other people. Gale looks around the cryo-stasis room for a moment, then follows a woman, probably a few years younger than her, out of the room.

Int. Genesis 3 – observation deck.

We see a few people up on the observation deck. There are a few tables with chairs in the center of the room. Along two sides of the room are long windows that looks out into deep space.

We see Gale enter the room and she looks at the window to her right, where Liz is looking out. Gale walks over to her daughter. Liz turns after a moment and looks at her mother.

Gale:

Hey Liz.

Liz:

Hi Mom.

They stand next to each other in silence for a moment, looking out the window at the stars in the distance.

Gale:

So, how did you sleep, Liz?

Liz:

It was ok. I've never hyper-slept before, so it was kinda cool. How long have we been flying?

Gale:

I'm guessing at least two months.

Liz sighs. Gale notices and gives her daughter a worried look.

Gale:

What's wrong, Liz?

Liz:

Well... I miss all of my friends. Carrie, John, Darren, Brooke, everyone.

Gale:

I know sweetie, but I'm sure that you'll connect with people on Eclipse.

Liz just nods her head in a way that confirms that she isn't happy to be this far away from Earth, from her friends.

After a moment, Liz turns and walks toward the door. Gale turns and watches her walk away. Just as Liz reaches the door, we see it open and we see the Captain enter. He looks at Liz and smiles.

Genesis Captain:

How did you sleep, Miss?

Liz:

I slept well. (beat) Can I ask a question?

Genesis Captain:

Sure.

Liz:

How far away from Earth is LV-026?

Genesis Captain:

Well, this is the first flight I've ever taken to LV-026. I did, however, check the flight records and it did say that we have been in space for approximately seven weeks.

A look of shock and sadness quickly spreads all over Liz's face. After a moment, she smiles at the Captain.

Liz:

Thank you very much, sir.

Genesis Captain:

No problem, Miss.

Liz turns, looks at her mother, then walks out of the room. We focus on Gale, who is still looking out at space. After a moment, she reaches into her shirt pocket and pulls out a small picture.

_On the picture: We see Gale, Liz and a man sitting in-between them on a living room couch. The man is probably Gale's husband and Liz's father._

Gale looks at the picture for a moment, then continues to look out the window. She puts the picture back into her pocket. We watch her for a moment as she looks out the window.

One of the men from before, who is wearing a business suit, walks up to Gale. She turns and smiles at him. He smiles back and they both look out the window. The man looks like he is in his mid forties and still has that charming quality about him.

Business Man:

Beautiful, isn't it?

Gale:

What?

Business Man:

I'm talking about space. I've traveled to other planets several times, but it is still soo beautiful.

Gale smiles and the Man smiles back.

Gale:

This is my first time. Our first time, I mean. I'm traveling with my daughter. We've never left Earth in our entire lives. We never even went to Gateway before we decided to come here.

Business Man:

So, why are you traveling now?

Gale:

I just... wanted to explore space, visit other places. That's why I wanted to move to Eclipse. It's a change of scenery.

The Business Man smiles and nods his head. He turns and looks out the window.

Business Man:

I'm just a company man, if you wanna put it that way. I'm staying on Eclipse until the next ship arrives in a few months. (beat) What will you be doing on the colony?

He turns and smiles at Gale. She smiles back.

Gale:

Why are you soo interested in what I'm doing?

Business Man:

Well, I know that we'll run into each other a lot. Eclipse isn't a very big colony. Everyone knows who everyone else is. (beat) I'm just curious.

Gale:

I'm just gonna be working in the offices. Not much else.

Business Man:

Well, then I know we'll run into each other.

The Man smiles... flirtatiously at Gale. She smiles back, almost on the verge of blushing.

Gale:

Well then... I'm Gale Bennet.

Gale turns and raises her hand towards the Business Man. He takes it with his own hand and shakes it.

Business Man:

I'm Will Cameron. It's been a pleasure to meet you, Gale.

Gale:

You too, Will.

Cameron:

Please call me Cameron. Everyone else does.

They both share a chuckle. We focus on them for a moment, then cut to...

Ext. Deep Space.

We see the stars twinkle beautifully in space. We have never seen so many stars so clearly before. Suddenly, we hear a rumbling come from off screen. We see a large Predator ship appear. As it flies past us we see, in the far distance, LV-026. It is flying toward the desert planet.

Int. Predator ship – Auto. Control room.

We are now inside a futuristic looking room inside the ship. Red and white lights illuminate this room. In the center of this room is a pole with a metal ball on top. This ball suddenly glows red and a holographic readout appears above the ball. It is all in the Predator's language.

We watch for a moment as the automatic control system of the ship starts up. Suddenly, a Predator symbol in the center of this readout glows white for a moment. We now hear, from another part of the ship, mechanical parts moving and electrical sounds.

Int. Predator ship – Queen's room.

We are now in a much larger room. In the center of this room is a large, rectangular, metallic box. Above it is some type of machine that has chains that hang down into the box. Around the side and back of the box looks like some type of conveyer belt. That starts up.

Suddenly, the top of the box opens up and the chains start moving into the machine which is above the box. Mist rises out of the box as something large and black comes out as well. It is the _**Alien Queen**_.

She is frozen solid, like a popsicle. She is being held up by a complex system of tubes and wires. She is attached to her egg sack, which is being held up by a large, metallic sling. She stops moving up when the machine she is attached to locks in with the machine above the box, suspending the massive Queen in mid-air.

After a moment, electrical sparks spread all over the Queen's body. After a moment, the ice on her large claws fall off and the claws open up. The ice on her large crown falls off and the Queen's head slowly comes out of the crown. As it does so, the Queen screeches into the air, in pain and in anger.

The ice suddenly falls off the rest of the Queen. As it does so, another set of electrical sparks strike the Queen's egg sack. We pan down to her egg depositor. She is already laying the first egg. It comes out covered in slime and after-birth material. She lays it right on the conveyer belt. The conveyer belt moves the egg past the Queen and toward an opening in the front of the room.

The Queen roars as she lays a second and third egg, fifteen seconds apart from each other. She stops screeching when she sees the first egg appear. She watches it as it moves toward the opening and then out of the room. This causes the Queen to go berserk. She screeches madly as she watches her eggs move away from her.

The Queen continues to hiss and screech as she continues to lay eggs onto the conveyer belt.

Int. Genesis 3 – cafeteria.

We see a family of three sitting at a table, the mother playing games with a young girl. The cafeteria isn't huge, nor is it small. There are about 5 tables in the cafeteria and along one side of the room is a long panel of what looks like several vending machines and a stack of plates.

We see Liz sitting at one of the tables, alone. She has some type of meat in front of her. She takes a bit out of it using a fork and sets the utensil down on the plate. After a moment, Liz turns and watches the family for a bit.

The mother laughs and the young girl laughs as well. The father leans over and smiles at his daughter.

Young Girl:

Are we almost there, Dad?

Father:

Of course. In a couple of hours...

The Father turns and looks at the Mother. They both share a smile.

Father: (cont'd)

We'll be at our new home.

Liz looks at the family and smiles. We focus on her for a moment. Cut to...

Int. Predator ship – Egg room.

We are back on the Predator's ship...

We see the conveyer belt move into another room. This room has some type of craft in it, next to the conveyer belt. It is about the size of a small car and inside it are some type of bowls. Ten of them.

Suddenly, we see the first egg appear inside the room. A machine extends down from the ceiling and it scans the egg. For a brief moment we see the developing facehugger inside the egg. Another machine, a clamp of some type, carefully grabs the egg and places it inside the craft, onto one of the bowls.

The second and third eggs are scanned, then placed inside the craft, onto their own bowls.

Int. Predator ship – Queen's room.

We see the Queen lay the last egg. It moves away from her and out of the room. She screeches in frustration as she tries to break herself free from the machine which holds her captive.

Suddenly, a white powder of some kind rapidly fills the room and envelopes the Queen. After a moment, the massive Alien Queen is frozen again and she descends once again into the metallic box underneath the machine. She has done her job.

Ext. Genesis 3 – Deep Space.

We see Genesis 3, which is now almost above the planet LV-026. We watch for a moment as it slows down a bit.

Int. Genesis 3 – Shuttle Bay.

We are now inside the bay for the transport shuttle. It is a large, rectangular craft that looks like it can hold twenty people, including their luggage and other items. A ramp has extended down from the bottom of the craft. Four mechanical legs hold the ship up.

We now see all 12 passengers inside the room, looking over their luggage and talking to each other. We see Mr. Dixon on the ramp, talking to someone wearing a pilot's uniform.

Off to the side of the group, we see Gale and Liz standing next to their luggage. After a moment, we see Gale turn and look at Liz.

Gale:

You ok, sweetie?

Liz:

I'm fine, Mom. Just nervous about the drop down, that's all.

Gale: (smiling)

I heard from a few friends back home that it is like roller coaster. You know, the part after the long, long climb. It's supposed to be just like that.

Liz:

Yeah... except longer.

Gale sighs. This is the first sign we get that the relationship between Liz and Gale isn't very strong, that it is starting to break apart.

We go and focus on Dixon, who is still talking to the Pilot.

Dixon:

Here are the coordinates for the landing pad down at the colony. How long do you think it'll take?

Pilot:

I don't know. I guess maybe twenty minutes, at least.

Dixon:

Ok. Just do your best, alright?

Pilot:

Yes sir.

The Pilot turns and walks up the ramp, into the shuttle. Dixon walks down the ramp and up to the Captain.

Dixon:

I think we're ready sir.

Genesis Captain:

Good. Boredom was starting to kick in.

Dixon smiles at the comment as the Captain walks over toward the passengers. They all look at the Captain.

Genesis Captain:

Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to announce that we are ready for our descent toward the colony of Eclipse. Please leave your luggage right next to the shuttle and my men will put it into the compartment as soon as possible. We are now ready to board.

The Captain turns and walks toward the ramp. We watch for a minute as everyone takes their bags over to the shuttle. Three other men are standing next to the shuttle. We see the passengers hand the men the luggage and turn to walk back toward the shuttle's ramp. The men gently place the bags and suitcases into the open compartment on the side of the shuttle.

After a moment, we see Dixon and the Captain walk up the ramp and into the shuttle.

Int. Shuttle – main cabin.

Dixon and the Captain walk up the ramp and into the main part of the shuttle. They both turn and smile as people start walking up the ramp. We see the family from the cafeteria enter first and they go over to wall, where there are several seats with bars hanging over them.

After a moment, they sit down and we see several others enter: two of the business men, including Cameron, Gale and Liz and another family. They all go over to seats that are on the walls (there are 14 seats total, seven on each side of the shuttle's main cabin) and sit down.

After a moment, Dixon and the Captain greet the last remaining passengers and they go over to their own seats. They sit down. The Captain looks at everyone and smiles.

Genesis Captain:

Now I do wanna warn everyone that this ride may be a bit... bumpy. If it helps you, you may close your eyes or hold onto the safety bars that will lower in a moment.

After a moment, the bars above every seat in the cabin lower in front of the passengers. Some of the people hold onto the bars, including Liz. Gale looks at her daughter and smiles.

After another moment, Gale turns and looks across the cabin at Cameron. The man smiles at Gale, who smiles back at him.

Dixon looks at the ramp as it starts to rise up and seal up the shuttle. The lights inside the shuttle's main cabin dim a little bit. People begin talking to one another in an attempt to calm down.

Int. Genesis 3 – shuttle bay.

We see a mechanical clamp grab the shuttle. It raises the shuttle up off the ground and the metal legs underneath of the shuttle retract back into the ship. We see a blinking white light appear on the ground of the bay.

The clamp moves the shuttle over several meters to the left so that the shuttle is above an airlock door on the ground.

Int. Shuttle – Pilot's cabin.

We see the Pilot sitting in a chair in front of a panel of controls. He takes a deep breath and presses a button on the control panel.

Int. Genesis 3 – Shuttle bay.

The doors to the airlock open up completely and we see space underneath the shuttle. A red light starts flashing next to the airlock door. After a moment, we hear a click and the clamp lets go of the shuttle.

Ext. Genesis 3 – above LV-026.

We see the shuttle fall rapidly away from Genesis 3 and down toward the planet. We watch the shuttle for a moment as it descends through the planet's atmosphere.

Int. Shuttle – main cabin.

(through out this whole scene, the main cabin of the shuttle is shaking due to its descent towards Eclipse)

We see all the people inside the cabin, holding onto the arm rests or the safety bars in front of them. A few people scream briefly while others laugh.

We see that Liz has her eyes closed tightly and that she is doing a breathing exercise to try and calm herself down. Her mother looks at her, worriedly, then looks over at the Captain. He and Dixon have their eyes closed as well, but they are smiling. Gale smiles briefly as well.

Gale turns and notices that Cameron is looking at her. He gives her a comforting smile. We can see Gale blush... only a little bit, though.

Ext. Eclipse colony control center – Day.

We see the control center again. We see two people walk past the building. After a moment, we hear a beeping sound.

Int. Colony control center – communications room.

We see the girl, Emily (from before), sitting at the computer, typing in information. We hear the beeping again. Emily presses a button on the keyboard and we hear static coming from her microphone's receiver.

Shuttle Pilot: (o.s.)

Eclipse, this is the Genesis 3 shuttle. We are about 40 kilos away from the colony landing pad.

Emily:

Genesis 3, you are go for landing. We ask that you land at the landing pad next to the communications center. All other landing pads are unavailable at the current moment.

Shuttle Pilot: (o.s.)

Thank you Eclipse for the coordinates. We'll see you in a few.

Int. Shuttle – main cabin.

We see Liz, still having her eyes closed and taking in deep breaths. Gale turns and looks at her daughter. She smiles.

Gale:

Liz, you ok?

Liz:

I'm fine Mom. I just... get motion sickness, you know that.

Gale sighs and rests her head against the head rest.

Ext. Colony control center – Day.

We see several people standing outside the control center. They have their sunglasses on, to protect their eyes from LV-026's two suns. We see Warner walk out of the center and look up into the sky.

Everyone is looking up into the sky. Warner turns and looks up at one point in the sky. He points up.

Warner:

There's the shuttle.

We see Warner and several other walk around the building and toward a door that says **Landing Pad 03**.

Ext. Eclipse colony complex – Day.

We see the shuttle flying over the colony complex. We see the four metal legs extended underneath the shuttle as it moves toward the control center and the landing pad next to it.

Ext. Control center – landing pad – Day.

We see Warner, Emily and several other walk out onto the landing pad. It is enclosed by a metal wall several feet high and has a giant circle in the center, on the ground.

Warner looks up as the shuttle appears over head and starts to slowly come down. The group moves back up against the wall as the shuttle comes closer and closer to the ground. Sand and dust is kicked up into the air and blows all over the landing pad. Several people start coughing and they put their hands over their mouths and faces.

The shuttle finally lands, with the four metal legs supporting the ship up off the ground. After a moment, the ramp opens up and touches the ground. Warner smiles and walks over to the open ramp. After a moment we see the Captain appear, walking down the ramp.

He shakes hands with the Captain. The Captain looks around, then smiles back at Warner.

Warner:

Welcome to Eclipse, Captain.

Genesis Captain:

Thank you very much, Mr. Warner. It's a pleasure to be here finally.

Warner:

Are the new members ready?

Genesis Captain:

Yes sir. Do you want to meet them right now or wait 'til the welcoming party?

Warner:

I can't wait, but I don't have the time right now to meet them individually. But I do wanna go up and say something to them, briefly.

Genesis Captain:

Yes sir. Follow me.

They turn and walk up the ramp into the main cabin of the shuttle.

Int. shuttle – main cabin – Day.

We see that everyone inside the shuttle is now standing up, stretching their legs and arms. Warner and the Captain walk up and smile at everyone, who looks at them.

Warner:

Hello everyone. My name is Richard Warner and I am the head of Eclipse. I don't have much time right now, so you all will have to wait to learn more about me and this farming colony 'til later tonight when we have our traditional Newcomers' Welcome dinner at the Ranch House, one of my favorite restaurants in the universe.

Warner chuckles and so do several others as well. After a moment, Warner continues.

Warner: (cont'd)

We ask that you all head into the communications center building, which is right outside, and wait in the terminal until we check you in. I'll see you all later tonight.

Warner turns and walks down the shuttle ramp. He is followed by the Captain and Dixon.

Int. Colony control center – terminal – Day.

We see the Captain leading everyone down a wide hallway that has a metallic desk next to a door. Sunlight pours in through the windows.

We see the family from the cafeteria walk up to the desk. We see a man and a young woman sitting at the desk, with packets of paper in front of them. Everyone is now in a line, with the Captain and Dixon standing next to the door.

We see a look of disappointment on Liz's face. After a moment, Gale notices and gives her daughter a look of concern.

Gale:

Are you alright, Liz?

Liz:

I can't believe you brought me to this dust ball.

Gale:

Honey, give this place a chance. I'm sure it's fine here.

Liz:

Home was much better.

Liz looks straight ahead, leaving her mother is disbelief. After a moment, the line moves up a couple of feet as the family picks up a packet of paper and walks through the sliding metal door, saying goodbye to the Captain.

After another moment, we see Liz and Gale walk up to the desk. The two people behind the desk smile at Liz and Gale.

Young woman:

Hello. Welcome to Eclipse.

Gale:

Hello. I'm Gale Bennet and this is my daughter Liz.

Young Woman:

Does she have the same last name?

Gale:

Yes.

The young woman flips through the packets of paper for a moment, pulling one out. She looks over it and begins to write down information on blank lines.

After a moment, the young woman looks up and hands Gale the papers.

Young Woman:

A volunteer will take you to your housing apartment. All the information you need about Eclipse is included in this packet, including info on the Newcomers' Dinner tonight, all of the farms located on the planet and what we are actually exporting to Earth and other colonies.

Gale:

Thank you very much.

Young Woman:

You're welcome. Please walk through the doors to our left and you will be taken to your new home.

Gale and the young woman exchange smiles before Gale and Liz turn and walk through the sliding doors.

Int. Bennet Apartment – Living room – Day.

We are now inside a living room, inside a small house. (these aren't actually apartments, they are in fact small houses that are connected to each other.) We can see that the furniture, paintings and other items give us the sense that this is a cozy home, if one is willing to give it a chance.

After a moment, the front door slides open and we see Liz enter the house. She looks around the living room for a moment. She sighs as she looks at one painting that shows a moon hanging over the horizon of a desert.

Gale enters the living room, carrying a suitcase with her. She smiles as takes in the living room.

Gale:

Well, this looks soo comfortable.

Liz:

But it's not home.

Liz turns and looks at her mother. Gale sighs.

Gale:

Liz, why are you acting this way?

Liz:

You ran away from Dad just because he couldn't support us. You took me with you. He loves us, Mom.

Gale:

I know that sweetie, but your father and I were going through some rough times...

Liz:

So you run away and leave instead of staying and working things out. That's a great way to deal with your problems, Mom.

Liz turns and walks into the kitchen, which is attached to the living room. Gale sighs and closes her eyes, trying to calm down. After a moment, Gale turns and looks out the main front window, tossing the suitcase onto the couch.

We can see a general store and a messaging office (kinda like a post office, but uses email and video messages instead) across the street from their housing apartment. We can see people entering and leaving the store and office.

After a moment, Liz walks through the living room. Gale turns and looks at her daughter.

Gale:

Where are you going?

Liz:

I need air.

Gale:

Are you coming to that dinner thing tonight?

Liz:

I doubt it.

Liz walks toward the front door, opens it and comes faces to face with...

A young guy, maybe 20 years old. Liz is stunned by his athletic build, spiky black hair, sexy looks. Damn... And what makes it even more amazing is that he is looking at her the same way as well.

Liz: (nervous)

Hello.

Young Man:

Hello. I'm Noah Warner. My father is the head of this colony. I just wanted to remind you about the Newcomers' Dinner tonight.

Liz:

I know that.

Noah smiles for a moment. Liz smiles back.

Liz:

I mean I'll be there.

Noah:

Alright. I'll see you tonight, then.

Liz:

Yeah...

Noah:

Ok. I'll seeya. Bye.

Liz:

Bye.

Liz presses a button next to the door, closing it. She smiles and blushes at the same time. Gale walks up to Liz and smiles.

Gale:

Are you ok, sweetie?

Liz: (smiling)

I'm fantastic Mom.

Gale chuckles.

Gale:

So, what do you think of this place?

Liz:

I'll give it a try.

Liz continues to smile as she turns and walks up the stairs that lead up to their bedrooms.

Int. Ranch House – main serving room – Dusk.

We see about 50 people sitting at tables and booths inside of this country-themed steak house. At one table we see Gale, Liz, and Cameron sitting and talking to each other. At another table we see Warner, Noah, the Genesis 3 Captain and Dixon.

The Ranch House is L shaped, with the serving room in front and the kitchen off to the right side of the restaurant. We see waiters bringing out drinks and plates of food to the people sitting at the tables and booths.

_We focus on the table with Warner and his son, Noah:_

Noah is looking at Liz, who is on the other side of the room. He appears to be... staring at her with a slight smile on his face. After a moment, Warner turns and looks at his son.

Warner:

So, what do you think?

Noah: (staring at Liz)

Huh...

Warner:

What do you think about these new colonists?

Noah: (still staring at Liz)

Huh...

Warner:

What's 3 plus 2?

Noah: (still staring at Liz)

Huh...

Warner slaps his son on the shoulder, which brings Noah back to reality.

Warner:

What were you doing?

Noah:

Sorry, I was just... looking over the newest residents.

Warner:

So, what do you think about them?

Noah looks at his father, a confused look on his face.

Noah:

What do you mean?

Warner: (sighs)

Never mind.

Noah shrugs as he looks down at his plate, a 12-oz rhynth steak in front of him. He smiles; this must be one of his favorite meals. He grabs a knife and fork and begins to eat his meal.

_We now focus on Liz and Gale._

Liz is also looking at Noah from across the room, smiling. Gale sits next to her daughter, eating her own meal as well. After am moment, she looks at Liz.

Gale:

Sweetie, you ok?

Liz:

I'm fine. I'm just not hungry.

Gale:

You should at least try a piece of this steak. It's soo good.

Liz turns, looks at her mother, then at the plate in front of her.

Liz:

What is this supposed to be anyway?

Gale:

It's rhynth. It's a type of animal that they breed for food on this planet.

Liz stares at the meat in front of her. She sighs.

Liz:

Well, I might as well be getting used to it since I'll be working here.

Gale:

You're doing what?

Liz:

Mom, this place was the only place that had an opening.

Gale:

The school was full? The med-center?

Liz:

I can't handle little kids. And the sight of medicine, needles, and sick people makes me wanna throw up.

Gale smiles at her daughter. Liz half-heartedly smiles back. After a moment, Liz turns and looks at Noah, who is looking back at her. He gives her a warm smile. Liz smiles back as well.

We see Warner stand up and look at all of the people in the restaurant. After a few moments, people start to look at Warner as he begins to speak.

Warner:

Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome all of our new neighbors to the colony.

Warner points to the section of room where all of the new colonists are. He begins to clap his hands, as do all the others in the restaurant. The new arrivals stand up for a moment.

After they sit down and the people stop clapping, Warner continues to speak.

Warner:

I am always honored that people choose to come here. From the people that I talk to, the main reasons why they move to Eclipse is to escape Earth's over-populated cities and take a breath of fresh, clean air. The other reason why people come to our small colony is to get a change of scenery. Here on Eclipse you get a once in a lifetime opportunity to witness a beautiful sight. The daily rise and fall of Eclipse's two suns. You don't get that kind of image on Earth.

People begin to chuckle at the joke.

Warner: (cont'd)

So, I would like to give a toast to our newest members. Here on Eclipse, we try to be as neighborly, as friendly, as caring and as loving as we possibly can. We hope that you enjoy our small, peaceful colony.

Warner raises his wine glass as a sign of a toast. Everyone in the restaurant does the same thing.

Everyone in Restaurant:

Welcome!

People begin to clap their hands as Warner sits down and people start to talk, laugh, eat their steaks and other meals.

Gale looks over at her daughter, who has begun to stare at Noah again. Noah is looking at her, smiling as well. Gale chuckles to herself.

After a moment we see Noah get up from his table and walk over to Liz and Gale's table. Liz looks down at the table, starting to blush. Gale looks at Liz, then up at Noah.

Noah:

Hello Mrs. Bennet. I'm Noah Warner.

Gale:

Hello Noah. If you excuse me, I have to use the restroom.

Gale looks at her daughter, smiles and gets up from the table. She starts walking toward the other end of the restaurant. Noah watches her until she disappears, then he sits down at the table. Liz smiles at him.

Noah:

Hello Miss.

Liz:

Please call me Liz.

Noah:

Ok... Liz.

Both of them giggle.

Noah:

As one of your hosts tonight, I would like to welcome you personally to this colony.

Liz:

Why thank you. I love it here. I have never left Earth before in my life.

Noah:

Not even to Gateway?

Liz shakes her head no as she reaches down, picks up her glass, takes a drink, then puts it back down on the table. Liz looks up, past Noah and sees a young waitress, her age, looking at the two of them with a... look in her eyes.

Liz looks back down at Noah after a second.

Liz:

So Noah, why don't you tell me about yourself.

Noah:

Well, my father moved us here when I was 8 years old. He has been the official head of Eclipse for 3 years now. And I don't ever want to go back to Earth.

Liz:

Why not?

Noah:

I'd rather be in a small community on another world than in an industrial, over crowded city. You have a lot more freedom and... alone time here.

Liz smiles, causing Noah to smile as well.

Liz:

Sounds wonderful.

Noah:

Believe me... it is.

Noah smiles at his remark. Liz chuckles for a second.

Noah:

Wanna know something?

Liz:

What?

Noah:

In a way, LV-026 is like a paradise. I think it is, at least.

Liz smiles at the bizarre thought that this desert world could be a paradise in anyone's mind. Noah smiles at Liz, who begins to slightly blush.

Ext. LV-026/space.

We see the desert world from space again. We can see the suns setting behind the planet now, slowly of course. After a moment we see the large Predator ship from before approach the planet.

It starts to slow down a bit as we watch it. Suddenly, we see a flash of light coming from underneath the ship. We watch as something starts to drop down toward the planet.

Ext. Farm house – Night.

We now see the outside of one of Eclipse's more smaller farm houses. The house is actually made out of wood, rather than the steel that makes up most of the major colony complex.

Next to the house we see a PTV (Personal Transportation Vehicle), which actually looks something like a Hummer, but has 6 wheels instead of four and it looks like it was built to withstand Eclipse's environment.

A lamp hangs outside of the house as we see a man, mid fifties sitting on a chair, looking out across the open desert around him.

After a moment, the door opens and we see a young boy, maybe 10 years old, walk out and sit next to his father on the porch.

Father:

Hey Paul.

Boy:

Hi Dad. Mom wants to know what you're doing out here.

Father:

I'm just looking up into the sky.

Boy:

Why?

Father:

Think about this, son. 200 years ago, men were sitting on Earth, looking up into the stars and wondering if they could ever colonize other worlds.

Boy:

They couldn't travel 200 years ago?

Father:

Nope. We're the lucky ones, Paul.

The Father chuckles and the Boy smiles. Suddenly, we hear a sound that is similar to thunder. The Father stands up and walks out off the porch. The Boy follows him. The Father looks up just in time to see...

_A fireball racing across the night sky._ It doesn't looks too big, but definitely is breathtaking. The Boy watches it in amazement. After a moment, it disappears behind a small mountain.

Boy:

What is that?

Father:

I don't know, but I'm gonna go and find out.

Boy:

I wanna come with you.

Father:

No, I want you to stay with your mother. Go back inside and tell her that I'm going back out.

The Boy nods his head as he turns and runs back inside the small farmhouse. We see the father turn and walk toward his PTV. He opens the door and hops into the driver's seat.

Int. PTV – Night.

We see the Father reach into his coat pocket and pull out a set of keys. He puts one of the keys into the ignition, turns it and the engine starts up. He puts his hands on the wheel and places his foot on the gas pedal.

Ext. Farm house – Night.

We see the PTV drive off in the direction of the fireball, with its headlights on. We watch it for a few moments, driving away.

Ext. Mountain base – desert – Night.

We look at the mountain base for a moment. The clear night sky sheds some light onto the mountains and desert surrounding us. We notice that we are looking at several large boulders up in front of us.

We start to pan to our left, until we see what looks like a small crater with smoke rising out of it. We focus on this crater for a moment.

We now focus on the desert, maybe 500 feet away from the crater. We see not one, but three different PTVs approaching the area. After a few moments, they stop and the headlights turn off.

We see the doors open up and we watch as the Father, three middle aged men, one teenage boy, and one middle aged woman get out of the PTVs. They all shout greetings to each other as the middle aged men, the teenager and the father turn on small, hand-held flashlights.

We watch as one of the middle aged men walk up to the Father.

Middle aged man 1:

Hey Jerry.

Father:

Tony. Did you see that thing?

Middle aged man 1:

Yeah. My son and my wife saw it as well. What do you suppose it is?

Father:

I don't have any clue, but lets go and check it out.

We watch as the group of people start to walk toward the crater at the base of the small mountain.

After a few moments, the group makes their way to the edge of the crater. The Father looks down into and we see...

_...The Egg Carrier_. Steam is rising out of it and a third of it is buried underneath the dirt. The members of the group who have flashlights shine it onto the craft.

Middle aged woman:

What the fuck is that thing?

Teenage boy:

It definitely ain't from around here. Could it be a part from a star ship?

Father:

I doubt it.

They look at it for a brief moment before the Father looks at the middle aged men.

Middle aged man 1:

What are you gonna do, Jerry?

Father:

Go down and see what it is.

We watch as the Father slowly makes his way down the side of the crater, which is actually not the big, maybe 20 feet across and only 8 feet deep. After a moment, the Father makes it down to the thing and looks at it, shining his flashlight on it.

Teenage boy:

What is it?

Father:

I don't know.

The Father looks at the thing more carefully, noticing small little symbols on the side of it.

Father:

I see small markings or symbols. (beat) I think it's alien of some kind.

Middle aged man 2:

Well, what if its like a weapon of some type?

Father:

I seriously doubt that...

Before the Father could finish, the top of the Egg Carrier opens up. Up top, the teenage boy leans over to look at the egg carrier more closer, but he stumbles and falls down the wall of the crater.

Middle aged man 1:

Jacob!

The Father rushes over to the teen and helps him up to his feet.

Father:

Are you ok?

Teenage boy:

I think I am. (to the father) I'm ok.

The Father and the teenage boy turn and aim their flashlights onto the craft to reveal...

... all ten Alien eggs have risen up from their chamber inside the small craft. The two guy look at the eggs carefully for a moment, somewhat in shock.

Teenage boy:

What the fuck are those?

Father:

I have no idea.

As the Father takes a step towards the craft, one of the eggs opens up its flaps, but instead of four petals, this egg have five petals. The Father stops walking and looks at the opened egg.

Middle aged woman:

You both need to get out of there, now!

Teenage boy:

I don't think we should mess with this thing.

Father:

Just, let me deal with it.

As the father takes another step towards the craft, we see something jump out of the egg, fly at the Father and attach itself to the Father's face. The teenage boy shines his light onto the father, revealing a "super-facehugger" on the father's face.

Its eight long, black legs hold onto the father's head tightly and its long, black, slimy tail is wrapped firmly around his neck.

Teenage boy:

Oh shit. Oh fucking shit.

We see middle aged man 1 makes his way into the crater. He grabs his son by the arm just as several more eggs, these eggs are the normal ones, open up. We can see the long, white fingers of the Alien facehuggers pull the small creatures out of the eggs.

The middle aged woman screams in terror as one of the facehuggers jumps out of it's egg and onto the face of the middle aged man in the pit. Seconds later, a second facehugger jumps onto the face of the teenage boy.

The middle aged woman and the other two middle aged men turn and run back toward their PTVs. As they run, one of the men turns to look over his shoulder (bad move). Another facehugger leaps onto his face and the man falls to the ground.

Int. PTV – night.

The middle aged woman opens up the driver's side door of her PTV and slides into the seat, rapidly closing it behind her. She locks the door. We can see tears pouring down her cheeks. One of the other middle aged men run up to her door and bang on the window.

Middle aged man 3:

Please let me in, please!

Middle aged woman:

No!

The middle aged man turns to look around... seconds before having yet another facehugger attach itself to his face. The woman screams in terror as the man collapses onto the ground.

She slides over onto the passenger side seat and stares out the windshield. We can see the two middle aged guys laying on the ground, their flashlights next to them. The woman continues to cry for a moment.

Ext. Ranch house – Night.

We watch as several people start to walk out of the Ranch House. After a moment we see Noah and Liz walk out. The both appear to be laughing.

Liz:

Are you kidding me?

Noah:

No, I swear. Kyle never went near that fence again.

Liz turns and looks at Noah, who smiles at her.

Liz:

Well, Noah. This has been a very fun night.

Noah:

It sure has. What are you doing tomorrow?

Liz smiles as she looks down at the ground for a moment, then back up at Noah.

Liz:

I start work.

Noah:

Really? Where?

Liz motions towards the Ranch House. Noah chuckles after a moment, causing Liz to punch him in the arm. They both continue to walk down the dirt road, looking up into the night sky. We see a PTV drive past them after a moment.

Noah:

So, how do you like this place so far, Liz?

Liz:

Well, I at first didn't wanna come here.

Noah:

Why not?

Liz:

Well, its kinda personal.

Noah nods his head.

Noah:

I understand. I'm sorry.

Liz:

It's alright. (beat) I better get home.

Noah smiles at Liz. Liz smiles back, also blushing as well.

Noah:

Yeah, me too. Maybe I'll stop by the Ranch House tomorrow and visit.

Liz giggles at the thought.

Liz:

I can't wait to see ya.

Noah:

Same here. Night Liz.

Liz:

Good night Noah.

Noah turns and starts to walk back toward the Ranch House, looking over his shoulder once to look at Liz. Liz smiles as she turns and walks away.

Ext. Bennet apartment – Night.

We see Liz walk alongside the long building that is the new apartments. The outside of the building (and the apartments) seems to be covered in the sidings similar to the ones you find on most houses today.

We see that the building is divided into 6 different sections, one small apartment houses in each section. We see Liz walk alongside, looking up at the numbers that are next to the doors.

When she reaches the 4th section, she turns and presses a few buttons on the keypad next to the door. The door slides open and Liz walks in, the door closing behind her after a moment.

Int. PTV – mountain base – Night.

We are now back inside the PTV, 500 feet away from the crater caused by the Egg Carrier. We see the middle aged woman sitting in the passenger's side seat, asleep. It must be much later into the night.

We watch her for a moment, before her eyes snap open. She looks through the windshield, still seeing the men laying on the ground. The middle aged woman looks around for a moment as her fears from earlier return to her.

After another moment, she slowly opens the side door and gets out of the PTV.

Ext. mountain base – desert – Night.

The middle aged woman slowly starts walking toward one of the middle aged men. As she gets closer, a look of horror spreads on her face.

Laying next to the man is the dead facehugger, but his chest has already bursted open. Dried up blood is splattered all of his shirt, jacket and the dirt around him.

The woman slowly walks toward the body, kneeling down next to it. She looks at the hole in his chest for a moment before putting her hand over her mouth. She gets up and runs back to the PTV. She reaches the driver's side door and notices the other man laying up against the PTV. The facehugger lays dead next to him, but he is otherwise fine.

The woman kneels down next to him and taps his shoulder.

Middle aged woman:

Hey. Hey, are you ok?

Middle aged man 3 doesn't respond. He continues to lay unconscious up against the vehicle. The woman stands up and opens up the driver's door. She reaches in and pulls out a small hand-held radio.

As she fiddles around with the radio, the middle aged man opens his eyes and starts coughing. The woman turns and kneels down next to him.

Middle aged woman:

Are you ok?

Middle aged man 3:

I... I don't...

Suddenly, he begins convulsing. The woman backs away from him as his chest starts to erupt with blood. He screams into the night as his shirt rips open and a blood covered chestburster emerges, screeching at the woman.

She screams in terror as she falls to the ground at the sight of the chestburster. She turns and comes face to face with...

... A full grown Alien warrior. It sits on the ground in a crouching position. It slowly raises its elongated, eyeless head and its slime covered lips quiver in rage. It screeches at the woman as she screams at it. Smash cut to...

Ext. Colony complex – Dawn.

We see a time lapse of the two suns rising over the mountains and shining light onto the colony. This goes on for a moment.

Ext. Bennet apartment – Dawn.

After a moment, we see Liz walk out through the front door, dressed in a waitress uniform. She doesn't look too thrilled to be wearing it. She looks up into the morning sky and sighs as she puts her blonde hair into a pony tail.

Liz starts to walk toward the Ranch House, which is probably a good five minute walk from the house. She smiles at a few people as she walks.

Int. Ranch house – main serving room – Dawn.

We see Liz walk in through the glass door and take a look around. There are probably only seven people in here. Liz walks up to the bar and sees a girl her age standing there...

... The girl from last night. She looks up and notice's Liz as well. Liz smiles at her.

Liz:

Hey. I'm Liz Bennet.

Teenage Girl:

So, you're the new waitress. I'm Ashley Markiewicz.

The two girls shake hands. Ashley hands Liz an order form pad.

Ashley:

Ok, we don't get many people here in the morning. At the most, maybe twenty. I already have taken care of most of the people here, but you go over to those two boys sitting in the booth.

Ashley points to a booth on the other end of the restaurant where we see two teenage guys, maybe 18 years old each, sitting next to each other, talking.

Liz nods her head and looks back at Ashley.

Liz:

Alright.

_We focus on the booth..._

Liz turns and starts walking toward the booth. After a moment, she reaches it and smiles at them. One of the boys has brown hair with bangs over his eyes. He has a lean build to his body and Liz notices that his right leg is in a cast.

The other boy has spiky black hair and appears to be athletically built, like he should be back on Earth and on a sports team or something. Both guys look up at Liz.

Liz:

Hello guys.

Black haired boy:

Hello. Are you new here?

Liz:

Yeah. Just came in last night with my mother.

The black haired boy smiles at her, with the other boy looking at his friend.

Black haired boy:

I'm Ian Achor.

Liz:

Hello Ian. I'm Liz Bennet.

The other boy looks up at Liz as well.

Brown haired boy:

Hi. I'm Luke Warner.

Liz looks at Luke for a second before the realization hits her.

Liz:

Hey, don't you have a brother named Noah?

Luke sighs.

Luke:

Yeah, unfortunately.

Liz gives Luke a confused look, but forgets it after a moment.

Liz:

So, what can I get you two this morning?

Ian turns and looks at Luke.

Ian:

What do you want, sweetie?

Liz stares at Ian.

Liz:

Sweetie?

Both boys look up at Liz.

Luke:

Do you have a problem with gay people?

Liz:

Fuck no. I had a gay friend back on Earth. I was upset that he was a homosexual because he was soo cute and I had a crush on him, but I didn't care after a while.

Luke smiles.

Luke:

Thank you.

Liz: (smiling)

For what?

Luke:

Just... being someone who is accepting.

Liz:

Who doesn't accept you?

Luke:

My brother.

Liz gives Luke a concerned look. After a moment, she gives him a caring smile.

Liz:

Why don't I get you two something to drink, then if you wanna talk, we can.

Luke:

Thank you.

Ian leans over and kisses Luke gently on the cheek. Luke smiles and lays his head on Ian's shoulder. Liz turns and notices the two crutches laying on the seat across from them.

Int. Colony control center – Warner's office – Dawn.

We see Warner sitting at his desk, looking through several pieces of paper. We watch him for a moment while he works.

After a moment, the glass door slides open and we see Emily walk into his office. Warner turns and looks up at her.

Warner:

Yes Emily?

Emily:

Sir, we received a call from Marilyn Moore, up by Double Pass.

Warner:

Yes. What's wrong?

Emily:

She called, saying that her husband went out into the desert to search for a meteor and he hasn't come back.

Warner:

When did he go out?

Emily:

Last night. She and their son have been worried all night.

Warner:

Did you ask if she tried to reach him on their PTV's radio?

Emily:

Yes. She tried and got nothing but static.

Warner:

Let me try and reach a couple of his friends who live by Double Pass as well.

Warner gets up and follows Emily out of the office.

Int.Colony control center – communications room – Dawn.

We see Warner and Emily walk past Gale, who is sitting at a desk, facing a computer. She turns and watches them walk over to Emily's desk and talk into a radio.

Sitting next to her is Cameron. He turns and looks at Gale.

Cameron:

You ok?

Gale: (still looking at Warner and Emily)

Yeah, I'm fine.

Gale turns and looks through a folder on her desk. She quickly glances over at Cameron, who gives her a warm smile.

_We focus on Warner and Emily..._

Warner is holding the radio in his hands.

Warner: (into radio)

Kyle Wilkins? Is anybody there?

He presses a button and all we hear is static. Warner turns and notices that several people are looking at them.

Warner turns and hands Emily the radio.

Emily:

What should I do, Mr. Warner?

Warner:

Get a hold of Mrs. Moore and tell her that I'm coming out to her house to check around.

Emily nods her head and sits back down, with the radio in her hands. Warner walks back towards his office.

Int. Ranch House – Main serving room – Dawn.

We see Liz sitting across from Luke and Ian. They have a very delicious looking breakfast set up in front of them. Luke's crutches are leaning up against the table.

Liz:

So, wait, you broke your leg on a hover-bike?

Luke:

Yeah.

Liz:

Why?

Ian starts to giggle and Luke looks down at his food, embarrassed.

Luke:

Its stupid.

Ian:

Luke, I have told you that its ok.

Luke looks at Ian in the eyes and slightly smiles.

Luke:

I know, but...

Ian: (to Liz)

He was trying to impress me by showing me that he could ride a hover-bike.

Liz smiles.

Liz:

Awww. How sweet.

Luke:

That's what he said.

Ian:

And it's the damn truth. (to Luke) I love you, ok. You didn't need to risk your safety for me.

Ian leans over and kisses Luke on the lips. Liz smiles at the two lovers. After a second they pull away from each other.

Ian:

You try too hard to prove that you love me.

Luke:

And I'll keep trying to do so.

Ian:

No you won't. I don't wanna see you get hurt again.

Luke turns to Liz.

Luke: (to Liz)

When I came to the med-center after the accident, he was always sitting by the bedside, holding my hand. He thought I was gonna die.

Liz and Ian giggle at the comment.

Ian:

When did I say that I thought you were gonna die?

Luke:

Right after you saw the hover-bike flip over. Noah told me.

Ian sighs. Liz gives them both a confused look.

Liz:

Ok, so you two have been very... upset every time you bring up Noah. Why is he soo... disliked?

Luke:

He hates me. He's told me, to my face, that I'm gonna go to hell 'cause I'm a homo. Our father respects me and accepts me and even treats Ian like a part of the family, but not my brother. No, he has to be the basher. Actually, when I realized that I was gay, I thought that it would be Noah who would be caring and supportive of me and that my father would be hating. Not the other way around.

Ian wraps his arm around Luke's shoulder and pulls him closer. Liz takes a minute to ingest all of this.

Liz: (to Ian)

What about you? How does Noah treat you, Ian?

Ian:

Calls me a fag, cock sucker, all the usual homophobic words people use.

Liz:

Oh my god. I was raised in a home where it was accepted. Homosexuality, I mean. People are a lot more accepting of gays on Earth.

Ian:

Yeah, we know.

Luke:

Ian and I have decided that when we turn 21 and after my leg gets better, we're gonna go to Earth and get married.

Ian blushes at the thought. Luke smiles and kisses Ian on the cheek. Liz smiles and nods her head.

Liz:

That sounds like a good plan. Are your parents ok with it?

Before either Luke or Ian can answer, we see the front doors of the Ranch house open and Warner walk in. He looks around for a bit before eyeing Luke. He walks over to the booth.

Luke:

Hey Dad.

Warner:

Hey son. Hello Ian.

Ian:

Hello Mr. Warner.

Luke:

Is everything ok, Dad?

Warner:

Well, we've received a call from Double Pass saying that a man disappeared last night in the desert. I'm heading up there to find out more information.

Luke:

Oh...

Warner:

If you see your brother and he doesn't... you know, tell him that I'm out of the office.

Luke:

Alright, Dad.

Warner nods his head and looks at the three teens.

Warner:

You take care, alright?

Luke, Ian, Liz:

Yes sir.

Warner turns and walks out of the restaurant. After a moment, Liz turns and looks at Luke and Ian.

Liz:

Well, I just want to say that I enjoyed talking to you guys. I was afraid that I'd find no friends here.

Ian:

That's bullshit.

Luke:

You got us.

All three of them chuckle.

Liz:

Well thank you guys. I gotta get back to work. Seeya later.

Liz gets up and heads back towards the bar. Luke and Ian watch her for a moment. Ian turns to face his boyfriend.

Luke:

She's nice. I like her.

Ian:

She is cute. Really, though. Let's invite her to my birthday tomorrow.

Luke appears to be a little upset by that comment. Ian places his hand on Luke's cheek and gently rubs it.

Ian:

Hey, I chose you, didn't I? All of the girls here making passes at me and I chose you.

Luke:

Can I be honest about something?

Ian:

Go ahead, sweetheart.

Luke:

I do get nervous about the fact you're bi.

Ian leans over and kisses Luke on the lips, passionately. After a moment, Ian pulls away and smiles at Luke, who is blushing.

Ian:

Well, don't worry. I'm not gonna leave you, ever.

Luke smiles as Ian, cutely, rubs his nose against Luke's own nose.

Ext. Moore farm house – Day.

We see Marilyn Moore, woman in her mid forties, stand outside the house. She runs her hand through her long, black hair as she watches a PTV with the Eclipse colony logo on the side of it drive up to her house.

As the vehicle comes to a stop, Marilyn walks over to it. The door opens and Warner gets out of the PTV. He walks over to Marilyn.

Warner:

Hey Mrs. Moore.

Marilyn:

Hi Warner. Were you able to get a hold of any of Jerry's friends?

Warner:

I tried everyone up here. No one has seen him since yesterday when he came into the colony.

Marilyn puts her head into her hands and tries to wipe away tears. Warner walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

Marilyn:

I don't know what to do. Paul has been scared all morning and I'm afraid that something bad happened to my husband.

Warner:

I'll get back to the control center and send some men up here to check around, ok. I'm sure that Jerry is ok, just maybe he got stranded out in the desert or something.

Marilyn:

I hope so.

Warner turns and walks toward the PTV. He searches for something and after a moment he pulls out a small hand held radio. He presses a button on it.

Warner: (into radio)

Emily, I want you to send Thomas, John and Carl up here to the Moore's place. I need them to start searching for Jerry Moore ASAP.

Emily: (o.s.)

Yes sir.

Warner: (into radio)

Have you heard from anyone else while I've been gone?

Emily: (o.s.)

We got a call from Robert Ackland.

Warner: (into radio)

What's going on?

Emily: (o.s.)

He says that he fears his heard of rhynth encountered some kind of animal. Over a dozen of his rhynth are severally ill.

Warner: (into radio)

Does he want me to go and check out his heard?

Emily: (o.s.)

Yes.

Warner sighs, then looks at Marilyn.

Warner: (into radio)

I'll go and check it out. Warner out.

Warner places the radio into his vest pocket.

Marilyn:

What should I do, Warner?

Warner:

Stay here until my men arrive. They'll start searching for Jerry. (beat) Jerry is gonna be fine, alright. We'll find him, I'm sure.

Marilyn:

What should I tell Paul?

Warner:

I don't know. I'll let you know when I get more information.

Marilyn nods her head as Warner turns and walks toward the PTV. After a moment he gets into the driver's seat and starts up the vehicle.

Int. Ranch House – Main serving room – Day.

We see that the place is still a little empty today. Maybe a handful of customers are in here. We see Liz sitting at the bar with a soda drink in front of her. Ashley is, again, behind the counter.

Ashley:

So, why did your mom decide to leave Earth and come here?

Liz:

It's... a very complicated and long story.

Ashley:

So, give me the short version.

Liz takes a sip of her drink, then looks at Ashley, thinking of how she is gonna tell her.

Liz:

Well, my Mom was being a bitch. She claimed that my father was having an affair with an old friend of his. So, she filed for divorce and decided that she wanted to be a coward and run away from her problems instead of trying to solve them.

Ashley:

Was your father having an affair?

Liz:

My dad is not the kind of person who would ever do that. He loved us soo much and he was heartbroken when he learned that we were leaving.

Ashley:

So, why didn't you stay with your father? Why come here with your mom if she's like that?

Liz thinks about it for a moment, then takes another drink of her soda.

Liz:

I don't know.

Ashley chuckles.

Ashley:

That is bullshit.

Liz just shrugs her shoulders. After a moment, Liz turns to face Ashley again.

Liz:

Can we drop this subject? I don't like talking about it.

Ashley:

Sure. What do you wanna talk about?

Liz thinks for a moment.

Liz:

Can I ask you a question about Noah Warner?

Suddenly, we see Ashley briefly give Liz the same look she did last night. It's almost as if Ashley's pissed.

Ashley:

What do you wanna know?

Liz:

Is he a jerk to his brother, Luke?

Ashley:

Yep. I know how harsh he can be to his little bro.

Liz:

How do you know?

Ashley smiles as she walks around the counter to sit next to Liz.

Ashley:

Simple. I was his girlfriend three years ago.

Liz's eyes widen for a moment.

Liz:

Oh.

Ashley:

It's nothing, really. It was nothing.

Liz:

Why did you break up with him?

Ashley:

Let me tell you one thing about Noah. He rarely dates any girl.

Liz:

Oh...

Ashley:

His reason is that he is waiting for his true soul mate to arrive, as he once put it to me.

Liz:

Did he think that you were his soul mate?

Ashley:

For a time, yeah. But... I just couldn't deal with the way he treated his younger brother. Now, I do have my own personal views about homosexuality, but Luke doesn't deserve any of the shit that Noah throws at him. No one does.

Liz:

Is that why you left him?

Ashley nods her head.

Ashley:

Ever since I left, he has told girls that he isn't gonna date until he is ready... and I know who he has picked.

Liz smiles for a second, then looks around the restaurant.

Liz:

I feel honored.

Ashley:

You should. Every teenage girl here on Eclipse wants to date Noah. But... I personally can't stand and watch him insult Luke and his boyfriend Ian. Most of the girls here don't give a damn about that, they just want to tap Noah Warner's tight ass.

Liz chuckles for a moment before turning to face the door. As if on cue, Noah walks into the Ranch house and sees Liz. He smiles at her as he walks toward the bar and sits down next to Liz. Ashley shakes her head and walks back around the counter.

Noah:

Hey Liz.

Liz:

Hi Noah.

Noah turns and sees Ashley. They both exchange somewhat awkward smiles at each other.

Noah:

Hi Ashley.

Ashley:

Hey. What can I get you?

Noah:

I'm fine, actually.

Ashley nods her head as a patron of the restaurant walks up to the bar and tells her that he is ready to pay. As Ashley and the patron talk to each other, Noah turns and smiles at Liz again.

Noah:

So, how are you today?

Liz:

I'm doing fine.

Noah:

(after a pause) So, have you ever ridden a hover-bike before?

Liz:

No. I don't like them. I fear that I will injury myself the way your brother did.

Liz turns and smiles at Noah. His smile disappears.

Noah:

You met Luke?

Liz:

Yeah, today. He was very nice and sweet.

Noah:

Hmm.

Liz decides that it is time to tell Noah what she thinks about the Luke situation.

Liz:

What is your problem with Luke and his boyfriend?

Noah:

Try living in a house, knowing that your little brother is a faggot.

Liz:

How is Luke's sexuality hurting you? Hell, if I had a little brother and he was gay... and in love... I would be soo supportive of him.

Noah:

It's disgusting. Two guys, kissing, touching each other like that... fucking.

Liz:

So?

Noah:

It's wrong. Read the Bible. It says so right there. Fags are sinners.

Liz:

I know what the bible says, but here are my thoughts.

Noah:

You don't...

Liz: (cutting him off)

Listen, Noah. Here is what I think. The Bible says things, a lot of things that I personally don't agree with. If every human being lived the way the Bible tells us to, I seriously doubt that we would have colonized the stars. Also, gay marriage is legal on Earth and last time I checked, the vast majority of the people were ok with it. Now, I know that that book says that its wrong, but think about this. If homosexuality is wrong and a sin, and if God created every aspect of life and he hated gay people, why did he make homosexuality? Why did he create it? If God makes everyone who they are, why does he make most people straight and some people gay or lesbian or bisexual? I think that God makes everyone for a purpose, a reason. He doesn't just make people randomly and hates the ones who didn't turn out right. Also I believe that God loves everyone for who they are. It brings diversity to the world and our species as a whole.

Noah appears stunned. He opens his mouth to answer, but Liz puts her finger up.

Liz: (cont'd)

I'm not done. Now, back to your brother. Luke is a sweet guy. I like him and I'm glad that he is personally ok with the way he is. I am also glad that he found love. He found Ian. That is just amazing because of the fact that there are, what, only 230-some people on this colony and that they found each other. I'm supportive of them and I haven't even known them for 24 hours. Luke told me today that when he realized he was gay, he was scared and somewhat suicidal. He thought that he was being punished for something. He thought that God hated him for something he did long ago. Also, he was hoping... and praying that he would find someone who would love him and respect him and support him through this and do you wanna know who he was hoping that person would be? You. Yes, you Noah. Luke was hoping that you would be by his side. He thought that you would support him and he thought that your father would be hating against him and that you would be there to defend him. He was heartbroken by the fact that it was the other way around. Do you ever feel sorry for your brother? Do you feel at all guilty for hurting him the way you do? He was probably fearing that he would have nobody on this planet who could talk to him, help him and guess what, he found Ian, who is a great guy. He's there for Luke when he needs him and he loves Luke to death. His feelings for your brother have never changed, even after the accident. Luke loves you... why don't you love him back?

Noah is again speechless. He thinks for a moment how to respond.

Noah:

I... I didn't know. But, with Ian... try calmly dealing with one of your best childhood friends telling you that he has a huge crush on your little brother. I could handle Luke being gay, but dating your best friend...

Liz sighs.

Liz:

I just want you to love your brother.

Noah:

You don't know me. I do love him.

Liz:

According to Luke, you don't show it... ever.

Noah sighs and gets up off the stool.

Noah:

I'll see ya tomorrow.

Liz shakes her head as Noah walks out of the Ranch House. After a moment Ashley walks over to Liz.

Ashley:

I think that went well

Liz:

Yeah, if he wants me he can shape up to Luke.

Ashley:

Talk about requirements.

Ashley chuckles as she turns around to prepare another drink. Liz turns to look out the windows.

Ext. Message office – Dusk.

We see Ian leaning up against the front of the messaging office. He looks up into the beautiful dusk sky; the pink clouds and the dark blue heavens. You never really do see anything this beautiful on Earth.

Ian smiles at a couple of passbyers who greet him. After a moment, Luke walks out, having to use both crutches underneath his arms to help walk. He walks over to Ian, who smiles warmly at him.

Ian:

So, what did you find?

Luke:

The next ship doesn't come for another five months.

Ian:

Sweetie, I think you're rushing this.

Luke:

I wanna get off this dirt ball, away from Noah. (beat) I don't care where I go, as long as I'm with you.

Ian smiles, walks over to Luke and kisses him on the lips.

Ian:

And I will never go anywhere without you, I promise.

Luke:

I know.

Both guys giggle as they rest their foreheads against each other's. Suddenly, we see a PTV drive up close to them. Ian and Luke turn to see who is in the driver's seat. Noah. The two Warner brothers look at each other for an awkward moment.

Luke:

What do you want, Noah?

Noah sighs.

Noah:

I talked to Liz a little bit ago.

Luke:

Yeah and...

Noah:

You just had to go and cry and complain to her, didn't you?

Ian:

Hey, fuck off Noah.

Noah:

No... because of the way you two bitched to her, I've probably lost my chance at having a relationship with Liz.

Luke:

Good. I wanted to warn her about how much of a dick you are.

Noah:

Faggot.

Noah turns and drives off in the PTV, leaving a cloud of dust behind him and on top of Luke and Ian. Both guys cough to get the dust out of their lungs.

Ian:

Dick head.

Luke:

Just proves to you how hard-headed he is. When's your mom gonna pick us up?

Ian checks his watch.

Ian:

In about an hour. Wanna head to the Ranch House and hang out there?

Luke:

Sure. I'd love to.

They turn, wiping dust off of their cloths and they start walking, Ian staying next to Luke as they walk slowly.

Int. Warner's PTV – Dusk.

We see Warner sitting behind the wheel of the PTV. He looks through the windshield at a small group of rhynth. (ok... rhynth look like small rhinos, about the size of a miniature horse. Instead of one horn on their snout, they have two.)

After a moment, Warner stops the PTV and opens the door. Through the windshield we see another farm house, about the same size as the Moore's house.

Ext. Ackland's house – Dusk.

We see Warner walk past a rhynth resting on the ground. After a brief second he reaches the front door of Ackland's house. Warner knocks on the door.

Warner:

Ackland, you called earlier about your animals. It's Richard Warner.

We hear nothing from inside the house. Warner knocks on the door again and it slowly swings open. Warner looks into the house with confusion and he slowly takes a step in.

Int. Ackland's House – front room – Dusk.

Warner slowly walks into the front room, which has a sofa, a coffee table and two chairs in it. But one thing stands out, the room looks like a mess. Papers are on the floor and on one side of the room, on the wall, we see what looks like a bullet hole.

Warner walks through the room cautiously, looking over his shoulder every now and then.

Warner:

Ackland, where are you? Are you ok?

We hear nothing but silence for a moment. Warner turns and walks out of the front room and through the open door we see him get into his PTV.

Int. Ackland's house – kitchen – Dusk.

We pull back from the front room to the kitchen of Ackland's house. As we hear the PTV drive off, we pan to reveal a man in his mid fifties laying on the ground, chest covered in blood.

After a second we see something large and black crawl on four legs across the man's body. It hisses after a moment as drool drips down onto the man's lifeless body.

Int. Colony control center – Warner's office – Night.

We see Warner, a look of disbelief on his face, enter his office and toss his jacket onto the chair across from his desk. He goes over to the window and looks out it.

Emily enters the office after a second and gives Warner a concerned look.

Emily:

Mr. Warner, are you alright?

Warner:

I just... I couldn't find Ackland.

Emily:

Did you check his ranch?

Warner:

Yeah. All I saw was his front room, which was a mess.

A look of confusion spreads on Emily's face. Warner turns and looks at her.

Warner:

Have the guys reached the Moore's place yet?

Emily:

Yes, about an hour ago.

Warner:

Ok. When they check in, inform me, alright?

Emily:

Yes sir. Do you want me to try and raise Ackland?

Warner:

Yes please.

Emily nods her head, turns and walks out of the office. Warner sits down on his chair and continues to look out the window for a moment, his face showing a look of concern and worry.

Warner: (softly)

What the fuck's going on here?

Ext. Moore house and desert – Night.

We see John and Carl, two of the guys who Warner sent, looking around near several boulders near the Moore house. They both look like they are in their mid thirties. They are using small, hand-held flashlights to look around.

Carl:

You find anything, John?

John:

No.

Carl:

Where else should we look?

John shrugs his shoulders.

John:

I'll go back inside with Thomas and Mrs. Moore.

Carl:

Alright.

We see John walk into the house through the back door. After a second we see Carl turn and look around again.

Int. Moore house – Kitchen – Night.

We see Thomas, Marilyn and John sitting at a round kitchen table. Marilyn looks like she is about to cry again, hard.

Thomas:

Mrs. Moore, what else did your husband say? Did he tell you where he thought this... meteor fell?

Marilyn:

He didn't tell my son anything else. That's all he told Paul to tell me.

Thomas and John look at each other. Marilyn reaches down and wipes her eyes with a tissue.

John:

Mrs. Moore, we are gonna do everything we can to help find your husband. I promise.

Ext. Moore house and desert – Night.

We see Carl still looking around the boulders. He kneels down onto the ground and looks at some sort of print in the dirt. He places a finger into the print and traces it.

After a moment we hear a familiar hissing sound. Carl stands up and looks around, aiming the flashlight where he is looking. He appears to be getting scared.

Carl:

Hello? Mr. Moore, is that you?

After a moment Carl turns around and... a facehugger leaps onto his face. He immediately collapses onto the ground.

Int. Moore house – kitchen – Night.

Everyone in the kitchen turn and look out the back door. After a moment Thomas stands up and walks to the back door.

Thomas:

You two stay here.

John and Marilyn nod their heads as Thomas walks out through the back door.

Ext. Moore house and desert – Night.

We see Thomas slowly walking towards the boulders that are close to the house. He aims his flashlight at them. We watch him for a moment.

Thomas:

Carl, you ok?

Thomas doesn't receive a response. After another moment, Thomas gets closer to the boulders and notices that Carl's flashlight is on the ground. Thomas moves closer to the flashlight until...

He sees Carl laying on the ground, with the facehugger attached to his face. A look of shock spreads all over Thomas' face as he rushes over to his friend.

Thomas:

What the fuck...

Thomas turns around and sees an Alien warrior crouched on the ground behind him and another one perched a top one of the boulders. Thomas screams as the first Alien leaps toward him.

We focus on the house...

We see John and Marilyn rush out of the house just in time to watch the first Alien shoot it's inner mouth out at Thomas' head, splattering blood all over the ground.

Marilyn screams, catching the two Aliens' attention. The Alien on top of the boulder leaps a good twenty feet and lands on top of John. They both fall to the ground.

John:

Marilyn, get Paul and run! Go!

The alien pins John to the ground. It lowers its elongated head and hisses at John. After a second, it too shoots its inner mouth at its victim's head. Blood splatters onto the ground.

The Alien looks up at Marilyn and screeches. Marilyn screams as she turns and runs back into the house. We watch as both Aliens leap onto the back side of the farm house and crawl up the wall and onto the roof.

Int. Moore house – kitchen – Night.

We see Marilyn rush into the kitchen and slam the back door shut. She turns the look on the door before backing up into the refrigerator. Tears are pouring down her face.

After a second, Marilyn's eyes widen.

Marilyn:

Paul! Oh my god!

We see Marilyn turn and run down a short hallway that has two doors on one side and a third on another. We see Marilyn run to the second door on the left.

Int. Moore house – Paul's bedroom – Night.

We see Marilyn standing in the door way. She looks into the room in shock. In the foreground we see Paul laying on the bed, not moving at all. Crouching on top of him is a third Alien warrior. The room is completely dark.

It turns its head and hisses at Marilyn. It's long, spiky tail swings back and forth. Marilyn screams as she closes the door.

Int. Moore house – hallway – night.

Marilyn leans against the bedroom door, crying uncontrollably. After a moment she turns and runs toward the front door.

Through the doorway we see her run out onto the porch, only to have an Alien arm reach down and grab her head. She screams as the Alien hauls her up onto the roof, but we (luckily) don't see the carnage that occurs. All we hear is the hissing of Aliens as we fade to black...

_We stay in blackness for a moment, then we fade to..._

Ext. Ranch House – Dawn.

We see Liz Leaning up against the front wall of the restaurant, next to the front door. She smiles at a young couple who walk into the Ranch House. After a moment several locks of hair fall in front of her face, but she pulls them away.

We see Luke, still with both crutches under his arms, and Ian walks up to Liz. Liz smiles at them warmly.

Liz:

Hey guys.

Luke and Ian:

Hey.

Luke:

What are you doing out here?

Liz:

I just wanted to get some fresh air before breakfast. If you guys want, I can seat you right now.

Ian:

Sure. Thanks.

Liz smiles as she turns and opens the door, letting Ian and Luke walk in past her. Liz walks into the restaurant as well.

Int. Ranch House – main serving room – Dawn.

We see Liz walk Luke and Ian over to a table up against the window. Both guys sit down on the same side and Luke leans his crutches up against another seat. Liz smiles as she takes out and order pad.

Liz:

You two want a menu or do you have the whole thing memorized?

Luke and Ian chuckle before answering.

Ian:

I know what I want. Two buttermilk pancakes and three eggs, over easy.

Liz: (writing info down)

You want bacon or sausage?

Ian:

Bacon.

Liz nods her head as she turns to face Luke.

Luke:

I'll have the same, except for sausage instead.

Liz:

Ok. What do you two want to drink?

Luke and Ian:

Orange juice.

Luke and Ian smile at the fact they spoke in unison. Ian leans over and kisses Luke lightly on the cheek.

Ian:

We're cute.

They both giggle, so does Liz. After a moment, Liz turns and walks toward the bar. We focus on the two boyfriends.

Ian:

So, what do you have planned today?

Luke:

Well, I was hoping for some... private time tonight.

Ian:

Who do you want to come over, though? We can have our "alone time" after they leave.

Luke giggles.

Luke:

Um... I thought about asking Ashley over. If she wants to bring her boyfriend, she can.

Ian:

What about Liz?

Luke: (smiling)

Fine, we can invite Liz.

Ian:

What? She's nice.

Luke:

I know. I like her as a friend as well, but you...

Ian leans over and kisses Luke on the lips before he can finish.

Ian:

What did we talk about last night?

Luke:

You chose to follow your heart and you picked me.

Ian giggles as they both kiss again on the lips.

Int. Colony control center – Warner's office – Dawn.

We see Warner, looking very tired this morning, holding a hand held radio. He is standing next to his desk.

Warner:

Look, if anyone is out there, let me know. I'm starting to get worried back here. Contact me ASAP.

After a moment, Warner closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Emily walks in, holding a piece of paper. Warner turns and looks at Emily.

Emily:

Mr. Warner, are you ok?

Warner:

I can't get a hold of anyone out by Double Pass. Not a single ranch or even John, Carl and Thomas.

Emily:

What do you plan to do, sir?

Warner:

I don't know. I'm thinking of sending a message to the Weyland-Yutani Corporation and asking them to send in marines.

Emily: (shocked)

Do you really think we need Marines, sir?

Warner:

Everyone out by Double Pass is missing, for all I know. All the people I send up there to check around disappear. Something's going on and I don't think we can handle it alone.

There is silence for a moment.

Emily:

Are you gonna make an announcement today?

Warner:

I don't know. Tonight I'll probably institute a curfew or something.

Emily nods her head and turns to walk out of Warner's office. Warner walks over to the window and, once again, looks out the window.

Int. Mining tunnels.

We finally see what the mining tunnels look like. Light bulbs hang from the ceilings and we can see that we are in a part of the tunnels that divides into three other, smaller tunnels.

We see three men, in orange suits and with yellow hard hats. They seem to be operating some type of machines that are attached to the walls of the mines and we can see some type of tube coming out of these machines and going into the walls.

After a moment, one of the men walks over to another.

Miner 1:

So, what the fuck are we exactly looking for in here?

Miner 2:

You're new here, huh?

Miner 1:

Yep.

Miner 2:

Mineral ore. What _we're_ doing is trying to locate new deposits of ore underneath this mountain.

Miner 1:

Huh...

Miner 1 nods his head as he turns to walk back to his machine. After a moment we see Miner 3 turn and look down one of the three other tunnels. Miner 2 looks up and stares at him.

Miner 2:

Mark, what is it?

Miner 3:

Thought I heard something.

Miner 2:

It's probably just wind through the tunnels.

Miner 3:

Doubt it.

All three men turn back to focus on their work. We see them read little screens that are on the machines. After another moment, we hear a faint... slithering sound.

Miner 3 looks up again.

Miner 3:

You guys hear that?

Miner 2:

What did I say?

Miner 3:

This wasn't the wind. The wind doesn't sound like a wet snake.

Miner 2 stares at Miner 3 for a second.

Miner 2:

This far down, the wind...

The miner is cut off by what sounds like a muffled hissing sound, followed by several shrieks and more hissing. All three Miners look up and turn to stare down the dark mining tunnels.

Miner 1:

What the fuck was that?

Miner 2:

I don't... shhh.

The three Miners walk away from their machines and continue to stare down the tunnels.

Suddenly we see Miner 1 grabbed by the head and lifted up into the air. He screams, causing the other two miners to look up. We don't see what they are looking at, but the look on their faces tells us it isn't pretty.

Suddenly, we see two Alien warriors appear behind the other two miners. Their lips quiver in intense rage, with drool dripping out of their jaws.

The aliens hiss, causing the other two miners to turn and look face to face with the Aliens. Each Alien grabs a miner by the head and slowly open their slimed covered lips to reveal their inner mouth. The Miners scream in terror.

We now cut to one of the machines attached to the wall, still at work searching for ore deposits. Off screen we continue to hear the miners scream for a moment, then there is silence, followed by what looks like red blood splattering onto the machine.

We focus on the blood dripping off the machine for a moment before we cut to...

Int. Ranch House – main serving room – Day.

We see that the Ranch House has about a dozen or so patrons sitting at booths, tables, at the bar. We see about several people in waiter and waitress uniforms helping out the customers; among them is Liz, Ashley and even Ian. (he works there as well)

We see Ashley finish up an order with an older woman at the bar. She walks toward the wine cupboard, opens it up and takes out a blue colored bottle. She walks toward the older woman and shows her.

Ashley:

I would personally suggest the Franklin Shore here. It really has that authentic Italian taste to it, the kind of taste that stays with you after you're done.

Older woman:

Sure. I'll have a small glass of that, please.

Ashley smiles, turns around and picks up a wine glass. She opens up the bottle and pours a little of the specialty wine into the glass. After a brief second, Ashley turns to face the older woman and she gives the woman the glass.

Older woman:

Thank you, Miss.

Ashley:

No problem, Mrs. Albert.

Ashley smiles at the older woman and she walks around the bar, toward Ian, who is handing the family of three (from the cafeteria on board the Genesis 3) their plates of food.

Ashley taps Ian on the shoulder. (by the way, Ian looks soo cute wearing the waiter uniform.)

Ashley:

Hey Ian.

Ian hands the little girl her plate, smiles at her, then turns to look at Ashley.

Ian:

Hey. Are you able to come tonight?

Ashley:

Yeah. Jason will come, pick me up, then take me to the house. Should I bring anything?

Ian:

If you want to, you can.

Ashley:

Where's Luke?

Ian:

He's actually at the control center, talking to his father about tonight.

Ashley:

Oh.

They both walk behind the bar. After a moment, Liz joins them, looking a little tired.

Liz:

I need to take a break soon.

All three of them chuckle. Ian looks over at Liz.

Ian:

Liz, will you be able to make it tonight?

Liz:

I hope so, if my mother lets me.

At that moment, we see Gale walk in through the entrance of the Ranch House. Liz sighs, apparently not pleased to see her mother. Gale looks over and walks toward the bar, smiling at her daughter.

Ian and Ashley exchange looks, then turn to walk toward the kitchen.

Ashley: (as they walk past)

We'll talk later. Bye.

As Ian and Ashley walk away, Gale sits down at a stool in front of Liz.

Liz:

Hi Mom.

Gale:

Hey sweetie. How are ya?

Liz:

I'm about to go on a break. You want anything?

Gale:

Yeah, but I don't know what I want.

Liz sighs as we hear the front door open again. Gale turns to look and we see Cameron walk through the door. He smiles at Gale as he walks toward her. Cameron sits down next to Gale. They both exchange flirtatious smiles at each other.

Cameron:

Hey.

Gale:

Hi. How are you today?

Cameron:

Well, now I'm doing great, seeing you here.

Cameron and Gale smile at each other. Liz stares at them with an awkward smile on her face. Gale turns to look up at Liz and at that moment, Liz walks around from behind the bar and goes out the door.

Gale stares at the door for a moment, looks at Cameron, then gets up to walk out of the restaurant as well.

Ext. Ranch House – Day.

We see Gale rush out of the Ranch house and run to catch up to Liz, who is walking away, crying a little bit. Liz turns, notices her mother and wipes her eyes.

Gale:

Liz, what's wrong?

Liz:

Fuck. How could you do this to Dad? Huh? How could you do this to Dad? I see that you two in there are in love, but Dad still loves us and he doesn't want to go through with the divorce. How could you?

Gale:

Sweetie, you know that I have made my decision. I'm moving on as much as I can.

Liz:

Right. You ruined this family, Mom. You are ruining my life. You brought me to this planet and I didn't want to come here. I wanted to stay with Dad. I was happier back then. Back when we were a real family.

We can see that Gale is speechless at Liz's comments. Liz stares at her mother, giving her a nasty look. Liz turns around and continues to walk away from the restaurant, leaving a stunned Gale behind her.

After a moment, Gale slowly turns around, looks over her shoulder once and re-enters the Ranch House.

Ext. Med-Center – Day.

We see Liz walking alongside the med-center building that serves as the colony's very own small hospital. We watch her walk for a moment, wiping away a few tears with a tissue.

Suddenly, we see Noah appear in front of her, walking toward her. Liz looks up at Noah and gives him a look that says "We need to talk, but I need you now." Noah gives her a concerned look when he notices that Liz is upset.

Noah:

Liz, are you ok?

Liz:

Honestly, no. My mother is ruining our family.

Noah:

How? (beat) What can I do to help?

Liz:

Look, we do need to talk, but... can I just hold you?

Noah nods his head and opens up his arms. Liz wraps her arms around Noah's athletic body and rests her head against his chest. Noah holds her gently, trying to do his best to comfort her.

Noah:

Do you wanna talk about it?

Liz:

Not at the moment.

We watch them hold onto each other for a moment.

Noah:

Look, I know that you said you don't like hover-bikes, right?

Liz lifts her head and looks up at Noah.

Liz:

Yeah.

Noah:

The suns are gonna set soon and... I want you to see them for how beautiful they are. And to reach that place, we need a bike.

Liz pulls away from Noah, who is giving her a comforting smile.

Liz:

Alright, but under one condition.

Noah:

What is it?

Liz:

We need to talk about your brother. Your attitude toward him and the reason why you act this way.

Noah sighs as he turns to stare across the road for a moment, then he looks back at Liz.

Noah:

Fine, I'll tell you the truth.

Liz:

Ok.

Liz smiles at Noah as she walks past him. Noah immediately turns and follows her.

Ext. Atmosphere above Eclipse – Dusk.

We are now maybe 10,000 feet above the Eclipse colony. We can see the two suns starting to lower themselves behind several tall mountains.

However, after a moment, we see the large Predator ship fly past us and toward the open desert. We watch the ship for a second before we cut to...

Int. Predator ship – Pod room – Dusk.

We are now inside the Predator's pod room. We see Predator symbols glowing next to each door that leads to a cylindrical transportation pod.

Suddenly, we see three Predators, teenage Predators, actually, walk into view and into this pod room. Each of them seem to be carrying their own collection of wicked looking weaponry. Here's what each of them look like:

**Acid**: His armor and helmet have a slightly greenish tint to it. We can see attached to his belt around his waist what looks like a small, hand-held version of the plasma caster.

**Chopper**: His armor and helmet look pretty basic for Predators, but we notice that he has wrist-blade gauntlets on not just his right arm, but his left arm as well. (dual sets of wrist-blades, basically)

**Blaze**: His armor and helmet give off an orange tint. We notice that he has not one, but two telescopic spears attached to his back-pack.

We see each of the three teenage Predators walk into their own, individual pods. The doors immediately close behind them and next to each pod we see a Predator countdown clock.

Int. Predator Ship – Manual Control room – Dusk.

We are now in a different control room. In the middle of the room is a large chair of some kind and around it are several panels with Predator symbols covering them.

We see, sitting in the chair, to our surprise, the adult Predator from the first AVP, **Celtic**. He doesn't look that much different from the last time we saw him. He is unmasked, so we watch him as he looks over the panels in front of him, his crab-like mandibles flexing as observes.

Celtic leans over and presses two different buttons on one of the panels. As he does so, we hear him give off the Predator clicking sound.

Ext. Atmosphere above Eclipse – Dusk.

We watch the Predator ship continue to fly through the atmosphere of the planet. After a moment, we see three flashes of light underneath the ship as the three transportation pods are fired toward the planet.

We watch as the ship flies away and we focus on the pods as they make their way toward the surface of LV-026. After a moment of watching the pods, we cut to...

Ext. Mechanical garage – Dusk.

We see Noah sitting on the seat of the hover-bike. The bikes look like a motorcycle, but there are no wheels. Instead there are two devices on the sides of the machine that look like they help keep the bikes up off the ground. (these devices help the bikes hover)

Noah turns and looks at Liz, who is giving him a concerned stare.

Noah:

Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out now.

Liz:

I'm just scared.

Noah:

There's nothing to be scared about.

Liz stares at him for a moment. We then cut to...

... several moments later. Liz is sitting behind Noah, with goggles over her eyes. Her arms are wrapped tightly around Noah's mid-section.

Liz:

You promise you're not gonna do anything stupid?

Noah:

I would never do anything that could hurt you, alright. Just hold on.

At that moment, Noah presses down on the gas pedals and we watch the hover-bike speed out of the garage and into the open desert.

Ext. Desert – Dusk.

_(we stay on the bike throughout this whole scene)_

We see the hover-bike speeding through the desert. Liz is holding very tightly onto Noah, who is chuckling as he speeds through the desert. Liz has her eyes closed.

Noah:

Are you ok?

Liz:

I feel like I'm gonna shit myself.

Noah:

Open your eyes.

Liz:

Why?

Noah:

You're gonna miss what I wanted to show you.

After a moment, Liz opens her eyes and we see what Noah wanted her to view.

The two suns of Eclipse setting on the horizon. For the first time ever, we see just how beautiful this sight really is. We see Liz, who is also staring at the beautiful sight. A smile is on her face.

Suddenly, Noah smiles, turns the hover-bike's wheel and the bike suddenly turns to the left. Liz screams for a second, which causes Noah to laugh.

Liz:

That was not funny.

Noah:

Yes it was.

Liz holds on even tighter to Noah as the hover-bike goes farther out into the vast, open desert. We watch them for a moment, the two suns setting in the background.

Ext. Desert – Cliff edge – Dusk.

We are now on the edge of a cliff that looks out over the open desert of LV-026. near the edge of the cliff we see Noah and Liz sitting next to a bush, with the hover-bike resting on the ground.

They are both looking at the two suns, which are almost down under the horizon. We can see that stars are starting to appear in the sky. This whole image is... beautiful. (too bad shit will soon hit the fan)

Liz:

Wow...

Noah:

What? You've never seen this before?

Liz:

Never. You never see anything like this on Earth.

Noah nods his head. After a moment, Liz turns and looks at Noah.

Liz:

So, you told me that you were gonna tell me the truth. I'm waiting.

Noah looks at Liz in the eyes before speaking.

Noah:

I... fine.

Noah sits up and wipes his hands to get rid of the dirt.

Noah:

When I was 16, Luke was 14. I remember him coming up to me and our father and he told us that he had something to "share". We went back inside, we had been working on the PTV, and went into the living room. I could tell that Luke was upset and... you may not believe this, but... I was getting worried about him. Luke and I had always been close, we played every day together, our father had a hard time trying to get us to go asleep at night.

Noah and Liz share a smile.

Noah: (cont'd)

Anyway, we sat down in the living room and Luke told us... everything. He said that he thought he was gay. Our father asked "How do you know?". Luke said that he was not having a single crush on any girl in the colony, but some of the boys, a couple of athletic boys, he found really attractive and cute. I didn't know what to say to him. Luke began to cry because he was scared. Our father went over to him and hugged him. I went over as well and held him from behind.

Liz stares up at Noah for a moment.

Liz:

Why do you act the way you do?

Noah:

You will find it so stupid.

Liz:

Try me. I probably will, but try me.

Noah:

Reputation on Eclipse is very important. You make one mistake here and you're fucked because everyone knows everyone and everyone knows everyone else's business. It didn't take long for the vast majority of the colony to learn that I had a gay brother. (beat) Honestly, I didn't care that my brother was gay. I had always wished that I would have a sibling that would date a guy. I had always thought it would be soo fun to hang out with my sibling's boyfriend.

Liz:

But why do you hurt Luke and Ian the way you do? Why not just love them for who they are. Luke loves you and you've told me that you love him just as much. Why pretend that there is no brotherly love?

Noah:

Because... when I was growing up I had developed great friendships with a couple of guys here on the colony. We would do everything together; ride hover-bikes, hunt the wild poke-snoots, every fun thing you can do on this dirt ball of a planet. If they ever found me being loving and supportive for my gay brother, I would get ridiculed for the rest of my life while on this rock. And in order to keep it up... I had to be mean to him at home.

We can see Noah trying his hardest to fight back tears. Liz gives him a sympathetic look.

Liz:

Fuck your friends, alright. Focus on what is more important. Your family. Your brother. And possibly soon, your brother-in-law.

Noah looks at Liz with a confused look, while we see a single tear fall down his cheek.

Noah:

Brother-in-law? Ian?

Liz:

Yeah. They told me yesterday that when they are eligible, they are gonna leave Eclipse, head to Earth and get married.

Noah:

Does our my father know?

Liz:

I don't think so.

Noah nods his head.

Noah:

I do want things to go back the way they once were. You know, between me and Luke.

Liz:

Well, you know what tonight is; Ian's birthday. Try and make things better there.

Noah nods his head. He stands up and wipes off dirt from his pants. He then reaches down and helps Liz stand up, where she also wipes off dirt from her cloths.

Noah:

You want me to take you home?

Liz:

Nah. I wanna go to the party. I need to get away from my mother as much as possible.

Both of them chuckle as they walk over to the hover-bike.

Int. Eclipse mines building – Telecom room – Night.

We are now inside the tele-communications room of the Eclipse Mining tunnels. We see about four people looking at screens and typing on computers.

After a moment we see an older man looking at one of the monitors, that is showing nothing but static.

Older man:

Hey, why aren't we getting any feeds from the tunnels?

He looks at all of the screens, which all show static.

Older man: (cont'd)

Any of the tunnels?

Technician:

I'm not sure, sir. Could be a problem with the lines.

The Technician turns and starts walking toward a door on the other end of the room. Suddenly, that door opens and a man, covered in blood, stumbles into the room. Everyone looks at this man.

Older man:

What the...

Blood-covered man:

They're here. They're here!

At that moment, we see several Alien warriors crawl into the room via the walls. They turn and hiss at the men is the room.

We see something large drop from the ceiling behind the older man. He turns around and the Alien stands up. Its lips quiver as it screeches at him.

Ext. Eclipse mines building – Night.

We see people running out of the building, several of them are being chased by aliens. We watch as a few Aliens crawl out of the windows and leap onto the ground.

Suddenly, right in front of us, we see an Alien rise, its lips covered in slime and blood. It hisses for a moment, its long, spiky tail swaying back and forth.

Int. Colony control center – Warner's office – Night.

We see Warner sitting at his desk. He is looking over a few pieces of paper. After a moment, We see Emily rush into the office. We can see that she looks scared. Warner looks up at her and gives her a concerned look.

Warner:

Emily, what's wrong?

Emily:

We're getting calls from the Eclipse Mines.

Warner:

Yes and...?

Emily:

Something is attacking them. People are dying. There's lots of them.

Warner stands up and walks over to Emily.

Warner:

What is? What's attacking the mines? What's killing them?

Emily turns to look away from Warner and she looks out the window. She screams at whatever she sees. Warner turns around just as...

... an Alien crashes through the window. It lifts its head and looks up at Warner, hissing at him. Warner and Emily, who is still screaming, run out of the office.

Int. Colony control center – com. Room – night.

We see Warner and Emily, along with others, turning away from their desks and they start running toward the doors. A few people trip onto the ground and become victims for Aliens that are dropping from the ceiling tiles.

Through all of this commotion we hear people screaming and Aliens hissing and screeching.

Int. Bennet apartment – living room – Night.

We see Gale and Cameron sitting on the couch in her living room. We can faintly, faintly hear, in the distance, the sounds of people screaming and Aliens screeching.

Cameron is giving Gale a concerned look.

Cameron:

Did I say something, Gale?

Gale:

No... its just, I didn't tell you and I'm sorry.

Cameron:

Didn't tell me what?

Gale:

I'm still married and... the divorce hasn't gone through yet. Liz is upset and...

Cameron nods his head. After a moment he stands up and walks toward the door.

Gale:

Cameron, where are you going?

Cameron:

I don't want to ruin anything. I'm sorry I got involved.

Gale stands up and rushes over to Cameron. She leans up and kisses him on the lips.

Gale:

I don't think you have. Liz just... has to get used to it. I love you.

Cameron:

I love you too... but I don't want to destroy the relationship between you and your daughter.

At that moment, all the lights inside the house go out. All the lights from outside go out as well. Gale and Cameron turn and look out the main front window.

Gale:

What's going on?

Cameron:

Stay here for a second, ok?

Gale nods her head. Cameron turns and walks toward the front door. He presses a button next to the door, but the door doesn't open. He presses it a few more times, but nothing happens.

Gale:

What's wrong?

Cameron:

The emergency power hasn't kicked in yet. We can't open the door.

Gale nods her head as she walks into the kitchen. Cameron follows her after a moment. Outside, the sound of Aliens screeching slowly gets louder and louder.

Int. Bennet apartment – Kitchen – Night.

We see Gale standing next to the sink, looking out the window at the dark, starlight night. Cameron comes up from behind her and kisses her gently on the back of her neck.

Gale turns around after a moment and kisses Cameron back on the lips.

Gale:

I love you.

Cameron:

I love you too.

As Cameron leans in to kiss Gale again, we see the lights turn back on, but they are only dim, not back to their full power.

Cameron:

That was quick.

Gale:

Yeah.

Cameron:

I'm gonna go and check outside, see what happened.

Gale:

Ok.

We see Cameron turn and walk into the living room. Gale leans up against the sink, smiling at the fact Cameron kissed her.

Ext. Bennet apartment – Night.

We see Cameron walk through the front door and out of the apartment. He looks around for a moment. Suddenly, from the direction of the control center we see several people running in a panic.

Cameron stares at them as they run past him.

Cameron:

What's going on?

Running woman:

Run! Get inside!

The woman runs past Cameron. Suddenly, we hear a loud BOOM. After a moment we see a fireball rise up from the direction of the control center and the mines.

After a moment, we see Gale walk out of the apartment. She looks at Cameron, then up at the dissipating fireball.

Gale:

What's going on?

Cameron:

I don't know Gale.

Suddenly, we hear a hissing sound. Gale turns and looks back at her apartment. Cameron does so as well.

We see an Alien right above the open doorway to the apartment. Gale screams as it turns it's elongated head to face Gale and Cameron. Cameron grabs Gale by the arm.

Cameron:

We have to run!

Gale:

What the fuck is that?

Cameron:

Let's go!

They both start running down the road, in the direction of the Ranch House and Med-center.

Int. Med-center – delivery room – Night.

We are now inside the med-center, more precisely one of the six different medical rooms inside the building. We see a young woman, maybe thirty years old, laying on the bed, holding a newborn baby, wrapped in a blanket.

A doctor is also in the room, looking at the baby.

Doctor:

Is there anything I can get you, Miss?

Young Mother:

Maybe a glass of water, please?

Doctor:

Sure.

The Doctor turns and walks out of the room. The mother looks down at her newborn baby, smiling. After a moment, we hear a scream from outside, in the hallway.

The Young Mother looks up at the open door, holding her baby a little closer to her body. A look of worry grows on her face.

Young Mother:

Hello? Doctor, are you out there?

Suddenly, we see the head of an Alien warrior appear from the hallway. It turns, looks at the woman and hisses. The Young mother screams, causing her baby to start crying.

We focus on the woman, who is starting to panic. She holds her baby closer to her chest as we see the Alien from a moment ago appear next to her bed. The Alien looks down at the baby and hisses at it.

The Young mother screams as the Alien turns and looks at the woman. The serpent starts to slowly open its mouth, revealing its inner jaws to the scared woman. The Young Mother screams again as we cut to...

Ext. Ranch House – Night.

We watch as people run all over the place, most of them screaming in terror. In the background we can see Aliens leaping onto buildings, crawling on the walls of buildings and leaping onto panicking people and killing them.

After a moment we see Warner, Emily, Dixon, a 17 year old teenage girl and (possibly) her 17 year old boyfriend, run up to the doors of the Ranch House.

Warner searches his pocket for a something.

Emily:

Hurry Richard, hurry.

Warner:

I'm trying.

Suddenly, we see an alien appear on the roof of the Ranch House. It looks down and screeches at the group of people. Emily looks up and screams at it.

We see the teenage girl look up at it and she screams as well. The teenage boy reaches into his pants pocket, pulls out a 9mm handgun and he fires it at the Alien.

The serpent screeches with each bullet it takes. Acid blood flies out of it and onto the pavement and dirt below. A few drops hit Dixon's arm, which causes him to start screaming in pain.

After another moment, Warner opens the door to the Ranch House and moves aside, so that the two teenagers can get in first, followed by Dixon, who is holding onto his right arm with his left hand and then Emily.

Right before Warner turns to walk in, we see Gale and Cameron run up to Warner. He turns around and looks at them.

Gale:

What's going on Mr. Warner?

Warner:

Never mind that, now. Get inside!

Gale and Cameron nod their heads and rush into the Ranch House. Warner turns and rushes in as well, closing the door behind him.

Int. Ranch House – main serving room – Night.

Emily, Dixon, the two teenagers, Warner, Gale and Cameron run around behind the bar and fall to the ground. All of them lean up against the bar, wiping away tears and taking deep breaths to calm down. Outside we can still hear the screaming of people and the screeching of the Aliens.

Warner:

Is everyone ok?

Gale:

I'm ok.

Dixon:

What the fuck... help!

Emily crawls over to Dixon, who is still holding onto the part of his arm that the acid blood hit. Emily tears open the sleeve of the arm and we see that where the blood struck him, it has left severe burns.

Dixon winces with every move he makes. Emily looks around, then spies a towel laying on the ground.

Dixon:

What are you gonna do?

Emily:

I have to try and stop any bleeding. This will protect the area from being further injured.

Dixon:

Thank you.

Emily takes the towel and ties it around Dixon's arm, tightly. While Emily is helping out Dixon, Gale turns and looks over brief at the teenage boy and girl, who are holding tightly onto each other.

After a moment, Cameron places his hand on Gale's cheek and leans over to kiss her.

Cameron:

I love you.

Gale:

I love you too.

Cameron holds onto Gale, who is starting to have tears roll down her face. We focus on this group of survivors for a moment before we cut to...

Ext. Warner House – Night.

We now finally get a chance to calm down after what's happened back at the colony. We finally see what the Warner house looks like. It looks like a two story farm house, basically kinda like the farm houses you see in the country today.

We see a PTV and a hover-bike parked next to the house. After a moment, we see Noah and Liz, on their own hover-bike, ride up to the house. As they get closer, the hover-bike slows down and stops so it can rest on the ground gently.

Noah gets off the hover-bike and helps Liz get off as well.

Liz:

You ready?

Noah:

Yeah. I am.

They both turn and walk toward the front door of the house.

Int. Warner House – living room – Night.

We see Noah and Liz walk through the door and into the living room. Sitting on the couch is Luke and Ian, smiling and kissing each other on the lips and cheeks.

Sitting on chairs are Ashley and her current boyfriend, Jason (18 years old). He looks a bit nerdy, but still athletic in his build. Everyone in the room looks up at Noah and Liz. Ian shoots Noah a nasty look while Luke smiles up at Liz, ignoring his brother.

Luke:

Hey Liz. Thanks for coming.

Liz:

I've never missed a friend's birthday party.

Ian looks up at Liz and smiles at her. Liz smiles back at Ian.

Liz:

Happy birthday Ian.


	2. Part 2

ALIENS VS PREDATOR

Ian:

Thank you very much, Liz.

Liz looks at Noah for a moment. Noah takes a deep breath before speaking.

Noah:

Happy birthday, Ian.

Ian:

What?

Luke looks at Noah, then at Ian.

Noah:

What? Can't I wish you a happy birthday?

Ian:

Well, you've never done it before. Why would you start now?

Luke:

Ian, just stop, ok.

Noah:

Forget I said anything.

Ian stands up and looks Noah in the face. Ashley and Jason stand up as well.

Ian:

No, now I think its time to tell you what I really think, Noah.

Jason:

Ian, just drop it. Don't ruin your party.

Ashley:

Ian.

Ian takes a step toward Noah, who appears to be getting angrier with each passing moment. Liz notices Noah's rising temper.

Noah:

Ian, just fucking drop it.

Ian:

No, fuck you Noah. For three years you have hurt and insulted Luke and I'm not gonna stand by and let you hurt my boyfriend, your brother, anymore.

Luke:

You guys, please stop.

Noah looks at Ian, then at Liz for a second, then back at Ian.

Noah:

You know what, fuck you faggot.

Liz:

Noah!

Ian:

That's it, queer basher. You're dead!

And with that, Ian rushes toward Noah and tackles him to the ground. Ashley screams for s brief second, Liz yells at Ian and Noah. Luke stands up and slowly limps his way over to the brawl.

On the ground, Ian pins Noah to the floor. After a moment, Noah knees him in the stomach. Ian gasps in pain as he falls to the floor. Noah gets up to his feet and walks out the front door.

Liz stares at Ian for a moment, then follows Noah outside. Jason rushes over to Ian and helps him sit up against the couch.

Ext. Warner house – Night.

Liz walks out through the open front door and she notices Noah standing in front of the house, looking out across the dark, open desert.

Liz:

Noah, what the hell were you doing?

Noah:

You see Liz, they won't let me even say one fucking nice word to them.

Liz:

Well, you have been a dick to them for three, four years. I don't blame them, but...

Noah:

Why do I even try?

Liz:

Because you love your brother. You want to have the ability to hang out with him again like you both used to when you were younger.

Noah turns around and stares at Liz. Liz starts walking toward Noah. After a moment, she gives Noah a slight smile.

Noah:

I'm sorry Liz.

Liz:

Maybe I can talk them into letting you speak or...

At that moment, we hear the Predator clicking sound. Noah and Liz turn and look up.

Liz:

Did you hear that?

Noah:

Yeah. Where did it...

Noah and Liz turn to look across the open desert. Standing maybe 20 feet away from them is the Chopper Predator. He turns, clicks again and suddenly cloaks. However, his eyes flash for a brief second.

Noah and Liz stare at where the thing was for a moment before turning and running back into the house.

Int. Warner house – Living room – Night.

We see Noah and Liz run into the house, Noah closing the door and locking it afterwards. Luke, Ian, Ashley and Jason stare at them, confused.

Ashley:

What's going on?

Liz:

There was... something out there.

Luke stares at Liz, then at his brother.

Luke:

What? What was?

Noah:

I don't know. I... I've never seen anything like it before.

Jason:

What happened?

Liz and Noah:

I don't know!

Noah looks at Luke for a moment, then walks over to him. Ian shoots Noah a nasty look.

Luke:

What should we do?

Noah:

Try and get a hold of father or someone.

Suddenly, all the lights in the house go out. The only light is coming from the night sky outside.

Liz:

Shit.

Noah:

It must have gotten to the generator out back.

Jason grabs a hold of Ashley. Ian walks over to Luke and takes his hand into his own.

Ian: (to Luke)

You ok, sweetie?

Luke:

I'm ok.

Liz turns and looks out the front living room window. After a moment, Noah joins her.

Noah:

You see anything?

Liz:

No.

Suddenly, we hear the Predator clicking sound. Everyone in the room turns and looks around, starting to get a little scared.

Ashley:

What was that?

Liz:

(after a pause) What we saw outside.

Noah takes Liz gently by the hand and pulls her away from the window.

Noah:

We shouldn't stay too close to the windows.

Liz nods her head in agreement. Suddenly, we see the head of an alien appear through the window. It roars at the people inside before it leaps through the glass and into the living room. Jason and Ashley fall to the floor.

Noah grabs Liz by the arm and pulls her away from the Alien and Luke grabs Ian by the arm as Ian stands in front of his boyfriend.

The Alien hisses at Ashley and Jason as they struggle to their feet. At the sight of the Alien, Ashley screams in terror. The Alien's tail sways back and forth, like the tail of an angry cat.

Noah:

Run! Get to the PTV! Go out through the back!

Noah, Liz, Ashley, Jason, Ian and Luke turn to run down the short hallway, toward the back of the house. Ian takes one of Luke's arms and throws it over his shoulder to help support Luke as they run.

Ext. Back of Warner house – Night.

We are now out back of the Warner house. After a moment, we see the back door that leads into the kitchen open up and Noah and Liz appear. They run out of the house and turn to look back. Ashley and Jason follow them, with Ian and Luke coming out last.

We see Noah turn to run toward the PTV, but he suddenly falls onto the ground, almost as if he hit something. Liz kneels down next to him. They both look up and we see something... fuzzy standing in front of them

It turns and looks down. We hear it make the clicking sound. Liz's eyes widen.

Liz:

Holy shit.

We see Ashley, Jason, Ian and Luke stop moving and stay at this... invisible thing standing in front of them (even though the Predators can cloak, we can still see their outlines).

Suddenly we hear a hissing sound. Ian and Luke turn around and look at the open back door. We see the Alien's head peaking around the corner. It screeches at the frightened humans.

_Chopper POV: We see the Alien, glowing green in this vision mode. It looks up and continues to hiss at the panicked humans standing in front of the Predator._

Suddenly, the Predator de-cloaks and we see that it is Chopper. It looks down at the people, then up at the Alien. Liz helps Noah to his feet. Chopper walks toward the Alien, pushing Ashley to ground in the process.

Jason immediately helps her up and all six of them turn to run toward the PTV. Chopper looks over his shoulder once, then he turns to face the Alien. The serpent snarls at Chopper.

The young predator shakes his wrists and out of the gauntlets on both of his arms we see dual sets of wrist blades appear. After a moment, Chopper gets into a fighting position and roars at the Alien.

Int. PTV – Night.

We see Jason hop into the front seat and he puts the keys into the ignition while Ashley gets into the passenger seat. The back doors open and we see Liz get into the vehicle and we also see Noah and Ian help Luke get into the PTV. Noah is the last person to get into the PTV.

Noah, Liz, Luke and Ian are crammed into the back seat of the vehicle.

Ashley:

Oh my god Jason. Hurry!

Noah:

Come on!

Jason:

I'm trying.

We see Ashley look up, through the windshield, and watch Chopper.

Ext. Back of Warner house – Night.

Chopper roars again to confront the Alien. After a moment, the alien leaps at Chopper. The Predator raises one of his arms and when the alien gets close to him, he swings his arms, cutting the Alien across the stomach with his wrist blades.

The Alien falls to the ground, acid blood pouring out of the large wound in its stomach. Chopper looks down at the dead alien and makes the clicking sound. After a moment, he looks up at the PTV.

Int. PTV – Night.

Ashley screams. Noah leans forward and looks at Jason.

Noah:

Jason, get us the fuck out of here.

Jason:

Hold on!

Jason turns the keys and we hear the engine start. Ashley, Liz, Luke and Ian smile as Jason grabs a hold of the wheel and turns it.

Ext. Back of Warner house – Night.

We see Chopper watch the PTV turn to drive away. He reaches down and takes some type of gun out of its holster around his waist and he aims it at the PTV. We hear it beep for a moment before Chopper fires the gun.

We see it fire some type of small, spear-like object. We see it fly toward the PTV.

Ext. PTV – Night.

We see the small spear-like object strike the side of the PTV. After a moment the tip of the object starts to flash red.

Ext. Back of Warner house – Night.

We see Chopper watch the PTV drive off. We hear a screeching sound and Chopper turns back to face the house.

We see two Aliens on the back of the house. Chopper roars at the serpents. Suddenly, we see a third alien rise up behind Chopper. Chopper turns around and slices the Alien across the chest. The Alien shrieks in pain as it collapses to the ground.

Chopper turns around just in time to see one of the Aliens leap at him. Rapidly, we see a plasma caster rise up from Chopper's back pack. It aims at the Alien and fires a ball of plasma at the creature. The alien explodes into several pieces.

The final alien crawls along the wall of the house, watching Chopper. It hisses at the young predator. Chopper backs up slowly, also watching the Alien.

_Chopper's POV: we see the Alien, again glowing green. We watch the alien for a moment._

Suddenly, the Alien leaps at Chopper. Again, the plasma caster turns and aims at the Alien, firing a ball of plasma and again, the alien explodes.

After a moment, Chopper makes the clicking sound again as he slowly walks toward the first Alien he killed, the one with the guts now spilling out of the wound in the stomach.

Chopper looks down at the Alien and kneels down next to it. He makes the clicking sound again as he studies the Alien.

Int. Ranch House – main serving room – Night.

We see Cameron, Warner and Dixon sitting at the bar. Emily is sitting next to Dixon, mending to the burns on his arm with a first-aid kit. The lights inside the restaurant are off, leaving the whole place in partial darkness.

After a moment, we see Gale walk out from the door that leads to the kitchen, carrying 3 bottles of water. She walks over to the bar and hands Emily one of the bottles. Gale then walks over to a table nearby where the teen boy and teen girl are sitting.

Gale hands the boy one of the last two bottles.

Teen boy:

Thank you very much.

Gale:

No problem. You two alright?

The teen girl shakes her head no.

Teen girl:

I saw my sister get killed, my father get killed, my mom get killed.

The teen girl wipes away tears from her face. The teen boy leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

Teen Boy:

Its ok, I won't let anything bad happen to you.

Gale smiles as she turns and walks toward the bar, where we begin to hear what they are talking about.

Warner:

...according to what Emily told me, these things first appeared inside the mines. That's where they came from and that's where they probably went.

Cameron:

So what do you think we should do?

Dixon:

We have to send out a message to someone, anyone nearby. We need help and we can't do this by ourselves. We won't survive a day without guns.

Warner:

There are a few handguns and shotguns back at the control center, but not nearly enough ammo to kill all of those creatures.

Dixon:

We're fucked, then.

Warner takes a deep breath, we can tell that something is bothering him.

Gale:

You ok?

Warner:

I have no idea if my sons are ok.

Cameron looks at Warner, then at Gale.

Cameron:

Where's Liz?

Gale:

I don't know.

Cameron:

Its gonna be ok, Gale.

Gale:

I hope so. I'm just... really scared.

We see Gale wipe away a tear from her eyes as she fights them back. After a moment, Cameron turns to face Warner.

Cameron:

What are we gonna do?

Warner:

Our best bet is to head over to the control center, send out an emergency message, call in Marine forces and... fight these things off for as long as we can.

We see Dixon nod his head as Emily finishes up cleaning the burn marks on his arm.

Dixon:

I'm ok with that plan. Its all we can do right now.

Emily nods her head in agreement. Cameron turns and looks at Gale, who is staring out the windows, observant.

Cameron:

I'm for that, as well.

Emily:

Me too.

We see the two teens walk over to bar. Warner turns and looks at them.

Teen boy:

I'm up for the Control center.

Teen girl: (to teen boy)

I'm going with you.

Cameron continues to watch Gale.

Cameron:

Gale, what about you?

Gale turns and looks at the group for a moment.

Gale:

Count me in.

Int. Med-center – waiting room – Night.

We see the deserted waiting room of the med-center. Papers are scattered about the floor, chairs are turned over and we see dried up blood patches here and there on the walls and on the floor.

After a moment, we hear the familiar predator clicking sound. Suddenly, through the open doorway, we see a blurry object walk into the waiting room and look around. After a moment, it de-cloaks and we learn that it is the Predator Acid.

He looks at one of the over-turned chairs and studies it for a moment.

_Acid POV: We see the whole room colored blue, with several patches of orange and yellow here and there, where the blood is located._

Acid looks at his wrist computer and presses a button on it. It opens up and Acid presses a few more buttons. He continues to make the clicking sound as he does so.

After a moment, we hear a faint hissing sound. Acid looks up at the door that leads into the hallway. Acid closes his wrist computer and starts to walk toward the door, which is partially open.

Int. Med-center – hallway – Night.

We are now in the hallway, focusing on the door that leads to the waiting room. The hallway is almost in darkness because there are no lights on.

After a moment, we see the door open up as Acid pushes it open, slowly. He looks around the hallway as he continues to make the clicking sound.

_Acid POV: We are still in thermal vision, which leaves everything in sight blue. After a moment, we see it switch to a light-green colored vision mode, which illuminates a small area in front of one of the doors. This area is slightly glowing orange._

Acid reaches down to his waist and pulls out the smaller hand-held version of the plasma caster, which we will now refer to this new weapon as the plasma pistol.

Acid aims the plasma pistol at the doorway where we see a small pile of... slimy skin laying on the ground; the shredded skin of a chestburster. Acid slowly walks toward the doorway and looks into the room.

Int. Med-center – Delivery room – Night.

We see Acid standing in the doorway. In front of us, we see the young mother from before laying on the bed, with her chest open and blood all over her body, the bed and the floor.

Acid slowly walks into the room, staring at the dead woman.

_Acid POV: We see the woman laying on the bed, with no other color on her body than blue, dark blue. A black patch is located where her chest has bursted open._

Acid makes the clicking sound as he turns and looks out the door. He turns and looks at the dead woman for a moment before turning again and walking toward the door and out of the room.

Int. Med-center – hallway – Night.

We see Acid walk out of the delivery room and turn to look at the door that leads to the waiting room. Suddenly, as Acid turns to look down the hallway, we see an Alien leap at Acid and both creatures fall to the ground.

The alien pins Acid to the ground. It shoots out its inner mouth at Acid, but the predator moves his head just in time. Acid reaches up with his right hand and he grabs the Alien by the throat. The serpent screeches as Acid uses all of his strength to chock the Alien.

After a moment, we see the Alien collapse onto Acid's body. He pushes the dead xenomorph off of himself and he stands up. He looks down the hallway and we see another alien, crouching on the ground, looking at Acid.

Acid roars as he aims the plasma pistol at the Alien and he fires, sending a ball of plasma out of the gun and straight at the Alien, who explodes, sending acid blood and body parts all over the place.

After a moment, Acid lowers the plasma pistol and turns around... just as a facehugger leaps onto his helmet. Acid reaches up to try and pull the facehugger off, but after a moment of struggling, we see him collapse onto the ground; the facehugger still attached to his helmet.

Int. Jason's PTV – Night.

We are back inside the PTV. Liz, Ian, Luke and Noah are in the back seat while Ashley and Jason are up front. Luke is laying up against Ian's shoulder.

Ashley turns and looks back at Noah.

Ashley:

What should we do?

Noah:

I don't know. (beat) I think we should try and head to the Control Center. Maybe those things haven't gotten to the main colony yet.

Jason:

I hope so. My parents are visiting a couple of their friends tonight.

Noah turns and looks at his brother. After a moment, Luke notices and looks at Noah.

Noah:

Are you ok?

Luke:

I'm fine.

We can see, for the first time, Noah give his brother a genuine look of concern. Noah turns and looks at Ian. Ian looks back.

Ian:

Noah...

Noah:

Yeah?

Ian:

I'm sorry... for fighting you earlier.

Noah:

It's ok. I deserved it after all the shit I put you through over the past year.

Jason continues to concentrate on driving through the open desert.

Jason:

I've never seen anything like those creatures before.

Noah:

Me neither. I doubt that they're even from this planet.

Ashley:

Well, who brought them here, then? Why?

Noah:

I don't know and I doubt that we'll ever find out.

Noah looks over at Liz, who is looking at him.

Noah:

Liz...

Liz:

Are there any weapon storages in Eclipse?

Noah:

Yeah... at the Control Center. There's a locked room at the center and my father has the keys to it.

Liz turns and looks at Jason.

Liz:

Jason, head for the Control Center.

Jason:

Noah... are you sure?

Noah:

Yeah, but we have to find my father first.

Jason nods his head as he continues to drive the PTV.

Int. Med-center – hallway – night.

We are again in the hallway of the med-center. We see Acid laying on the floor, with the facehugger laying next to him and the part of his mask that is over his mouth has melted.

Down the hallway we see the two dead aliens. Thin streams of smoke continue to rise from where the acid blood spilled onto the floor. We focus on this scene for a moment.

After a moment, we see the door that leads to the waiting room slowly open and we see the Genesis Captain walk through the doorway and into the hallway. His uniform is torn and his face looks a little bruised up.

As he walks through the hallway, slowly, he looks down at Acid's unconscious body. He stares at it for a moment before walking over to it and kneeling down. The Captain places one of his hands on Acid's mask and feels the texture.

Genesis Captain:

What the hell are you?

Suddenly, the body shakes and one of Acid's hands reaches up and grabs the Captain's neck. The captain struggles to free himself as his face grows redder and redder. Acid turns and looks at the Captain... and roars in pain.

Acid lets go of the Captain as he sits up and reaches up to his chest. The Captain lays on the ground, watching Acid scratch at his chest. We can hear the sound of flesh being torn and bones breaking. After a moment, we see Acid's chest bulge.

The Captain starts to crawl away as Acid's chest bulges again and again. The captain looks over his shoulder just in time to see Acid's chest explode, sending bits of flesh and glowing green blood all over the surrounding floor and wall.

Wiggling out of his chest, we can see what looks like a chestburster, but this one is different. The coloring is darker and most noticeably, we can see four little predator mandibles surrounding its mouth. Glowing green blood covers the _predalien chestburster_.

The chestburster turns and looks at the Captain, who is staring at it in shock. The predalien chestburster shrieks for a moment.

Suddenly, for the first time ever, we see the predalien chestburster leap out of Acid's body and leap toward the Captain. We watch the predalien chestburster travel through the air in slow-motion, watching in awe and terror as this hybrid creature flies through the air, toward the Captain.

Time speeds up to normal again and the predalien chestburster uses its predator mandibles to bite the Captain's neck. Red blood flows out of the wound as the Captain struggles to pulls the snake-like creature off of his neck.

Every time the Captain opens his mouth to scream, blood comes out of his mouth. He lets out a moan as the predalien chestburster continues to tear open his throat.

Int. Predator Ship – observation room.

We are now back inside the Predator ship. We are in a room that has predator symbols on three sides of the room and a large, digital screen of some kind on the forth.

We see Celtic standing in front of the room, looking up at the screen. We can see, on the screen, an aerial view of the colony. It seems to be playing back what happened earlier; we see Aliens crawling on buildings, leaping onto people, dragging others in the direction of the mining tunnels.

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound fills the room. On the screen we see a predator read-out and even though it is in the Predator language, we can tell that it is some kind of counter.

We see Celtic looking at this counter, flexing his mandibles as he does so. After a moment, he roars at what he must of read and walks out of the room.

Int. Predator ship – weapons room.

We see a large wall with different Predator tools and weapons hanging on it. After a moment, we see Celtic walk up to the wall. He reaches over and takes his mask off the wall and places it on his face. He makes the clicking sound as he does so.

_We now see a brief montage of images..._

_- Celtic grabbing two shurikens off the wall and placing them on his belt._

_- Celtic taking a plasma pistol and also placing it on his belt, in its holster._

_- We see Celtic taking some type of case-like object off the wall and attaching it to his metallic back-pack._

Int. Predator ship – transportation pod room.

We see Celtic enter this room and walk over to a doorway that leads to another pod. He presses a few buttons on the panel next to the doorway to start the Predator countdown.

Celtic makes the clicking sound as we see him walk into the pod and the pod door closes behind him.

Ext. Atmosphere above Eclipse – Predator ship – Night.

We see the ship still flying over the colony. After a moment we see a flash of light on the bottom of the Predator ship; the pod being ejected from the ship and traveling down towards the planet.

Ext. open desert – Night.

We see the wide open desert for a moment, a few small bushes scattered about. In the distance we see the Eclipse colony, with smoke rising into the night sky here and there. From here, the whole colony looks dark, lifeless.

After a moment, right in front of us, we see the pod crash into the ground, sending up dirt and sand into the air. After the dirt and sand settles back down onto the ground, we get a better look at the cylindrical pod in the crater it made for itself.

We zoom in on the pod, sticking out of the ground. After a moment, we see the pod's door open. We hear the clicking sound come from inside the pod.

Int. Control Center – Main lobby – Night.

We see the lobby, acid burns on the walls and floor, blood splattered on the floor and walls as well. We see a couple of bodies scattered about the lobby, but they are all torn up and covered in blood.

After a moment, the glass front doors shatter. We see the outline of something enter the lobby. It de-cloaks and we see Celtic looking around the lobby. In his hand he is holding his plasma pistol.

He makes the clicking sound as he slowly walks toward an open door, aiming the pistol at the doorway. As he gets closer to the door, we hear the aliens hissing. Celtic looks around the lobby for a moment before turning back toward the door.

Int. Control Center – terminal – Night.

We see Celtic walk into the terminal of the control center. Several bodies lay on the ground, their chests bursted open and blood covering their chests. Celtic looks around as he slowly walks through the terminal, being very cautious and observant.

We continue to hear the hissing, which sounds faint and distant, but we can tell that it is coming from within the control center. We see Celtic walk through the terminal, slowly for a moment.

After another moment, we hear a screeching sound. Celtic turns around and looks at the doorway. He takes a couple of steps toward the doorway, making the clicking sound as he walks.

We again hear a faint hissing sound. Celtic turns around and looks around the terminal. He raises the plasma pistol. Suddenly, we see an Alien rise up from behind Celtic. It hisses, causing Celtic to turn around.

The alien grabs Celtic by the head and its lips quiver in rage. Celtic reaches down, takes one of his shurikens and opens it. Celtic takes the shuriken and jams it into the side of the Alien. The serpent shrieks in pain as it collapses onto the floor, its acid blood melting the floor beneath it.

Celtic stares at the dead Alien before reaching down and grabbing the shuriken. As he looks at the xenomorph, he makes the clicking sound. Suddenly, we hear the shrieking sound again. Celtic turns and looks down the terminal.

_Celtic POV: We see three Aliens rise up from behind debris. They all turn and hiss at Celtic. _

Celtic reaches down and grabs the other shuriken from his belt and opens that one up. Two of the aliens leap onto the walls and start to move toward Celtic. In one, impressive motion, we see Celtic throw the two shurikens at the Aliens on the walls, then he reaches down, grabs the plasma pistol and fires it at the third Alien, who leaps at the adult Predator.

The shurikens cut off the heads of the Aliens on the walls, causing their bodies to fall onto the ground. The ball of plasma strikes the third Alien, causing it to explode into several pieces.

After a moment, Celtic examines the dead alien bodies and the smoke rising from the acid marks on the walls and floors. He lowers the plasma pistol and puts it back in its holster.

Celtic walks toward one of the alien bodies and kneels down next to it. He looks at it for a moment.

_Celtic POV: We see the Alien laying on the floor. In the green colored vision mode, the Alien gives off a faint orange glow. We see Celtic's hand reach down and touch the head of the Alien._

We see Celtic stand up and look toward the door on the other end of the terminal. Celtic starts to walk toward it, still being observant. After a moment, we hear more hissing. Celtic makes the clicking sound as he turns to look out one of the windows.

Suddenly, we see an alien leap out from behind a desk and toward Celtic. Celtic reaches out and grabs the Alien by the neck, holding it away from himself with as much energy as possible. The alien hisses and shoots out its inner mouth at Celtic several times.

Suddenly, we see a second Alien leap at Celtic. He reaches out and grabs the other Alien by the throat as well. We can see Celtic starting to struggle a bit as he tries to keep the two Aliens away from him. They shoot out their inner mouths and hiss and screech at Celtic.

After a moment, we see Celtic throw the first Alien halfway across the terminal. With his now free hand he reaches down, grabs the plasma pistol and fires it at the Alien.

Celtic turns to look at the second Alien before he tosses this one as well. Again he aims the plasma pistol at the alien and fires it. We smash cut to...

Int. Ranch House – Main serving room – Night.

We see Warner, Cameron and Dixon walk out the kitchen. Warner is now holding the handgun the teen boy had earlier. Emily, Gale, the teen boy and teen girl are standing next to a table.

Warner:

We're heading to the Control Center in four minutes.

Emily:

Is that handgun all we got until we reach the Control Center?

Warner looks down at the handgun, then back up at Emily.

Warner:

Yeah, but don't worry. I'm sure we'll make it to the Center before we encounter any more of those things.

Teen boy:

But what if they're waiting outside, waiting for us to walk out of here?

Warner:

I doubt those things are smart enough to set up an ambush.

The teen girl rests her head on the teen boy's shoulder. He wraps his arm around her, to hold her gently.

Suddenly, we hear the sound of glass breaking. Everyone turns and looks at the door that leads to the kitchen. Warner aims the gun at the door.

Emily:

What the fuck was that?

Warner:

Everyone, stay here.

Warner slowly walks toward the door. Dixon and Cameron stand in front of Gale, Emily and the two teenagers.

Int. Ranch House – kitchen – Night.

We are now in the kitchen. It is almost completely dark in here. We see pots, pans, glasses and plates cover the counters.

After a moment, we see Warner walk in through the door, aiming the handgun into the darkness. He looks around the kitchen, his eyes straining to look through the darkness.

Warner:

Is anyone in here?

We hear faint hissing sound. Warner takes several more steps into the dark kitchen. He turns to look at the door, then turns back. After a moment, we hear a slithering-like sound. We hear the Predator clicking sound.

Suddenly, we see Warner fall onto the ground. We focus on him on the ground and we see an Alien tail slither underneath his legs. Warner turns and reaches for the gun. We hear a loud hissing sound. Warner grabs the handgun and turns around to face...

... an Alien. Its lips quiver in rage. Warner stares at the Alien in terror, crawling away from it as he continues to stare at it. The Alien hisses at Warner again. Warner raises the handgun and aims it at the Alien.

Suddenly, the Alien turns its head to the left, then very violently to the right. We hear bones crack inside the Alien's neck. The dead body collapses onto the ground. Warner stares at the Alien body, then up at the air above it.

We hear Predator clicking as a figure de-cloaks: Celtic. Celtic turns and looks down at Warner. Warner stares up at Celtic, in shock. After a moment, Warner raises the handgun and fires it once at Celtic.

Glowing green blood explodes out of the wound on his abs. Celtic roars in pain as Warner stands up and runs out of the kitchen.

Int. Ranch House – Main serving room – Night.

We see Warner run out of the kitchen. Everyone looks at him in shock and confusion.

Dixon:

What happened?

Warner:

We have to get the hell out of here. Now!

Everyone turns and runs toward the front doors. The teen boy takes his girlfriend's hand into his own as they run. Cameron does the same thing with Gale.

Ext. Ranch House – Night.

We see Warner, Gale, Cameron, Dixon, Emily and the two teenagers run out of the Ranch House. The moment the teen boy runs through the door, we see an Alien fall on top of him. The teen boy screams, causing his girlfriend to turn around and scream as well.

Teen Girl:

Shit! Jake!

Teen boy:

Go! Run!

We see Dixon run up to the teen girl, grab her by the hand and pull her away. She continues to scream in terror. We see the alien dig it's claws into the teen boy's back, it's long tail withering in excitement.

The teen boy tries to fight off the Alien, but to no such luck.

Teen Boy:

Get the fuck off me, dick face.

The alien screeches at the boy. After a second, we hear a faint humming sound. We focus on the back of the alien's head as it continues to pin the teen boy to the ground. We see three small red dots appear on the back of the Alien's head.

Suddenly, we see a ball of plasma fly out through the front door and it slams into the Alien, causing it's head to explode. The corpse collapses onto the teen boy, with so much acid blood spilling onto him, his face, chest and arms begin to melt. The teen boy lets out one final gasp before his entire face melts into a pile of flesh and blood.

After a moment, we see Celtic appear in the doorway, with the plasma pistol in his hand. He looks down at the alien's and teen boy's corpses for a moment. He looks up, in the direction that the others ran toward.

Celtic walks over the bodies and starts to make his way back to the Control Center.

Ext. Control Center – Night.

We see the rest of the group run toward the control center, with Warner leading the way. Dixon is still holding the teen girl's hand. Her face is wet with tears.

Warner:

Come on. We're almost there.

Just as they make their way to the front door, we see an Alien appear in the doorway. It turns it's elongated, eyeless head towards the group and hisses at them.

Everyone stops running and stares at the Alien in terror for a brief second. The teen girl lets out a loud scream at the sight of the alien. Warner raises the handgun up and he fires three bullets into the Alien's head. Acid blood erupts out of the wounds, splashing onto the walls.

Warner:

Ahh, fuck.

Dixon:

Is there a back entrance?

Warner:

We can try the landing pad entrance. Come on!

Warner, Gale, Cameron, Dixon, Emily and the teen girl run toward the concrete wall that holds the landing pad. Warner rushes up to the door and tries to swipe a card in front of a small panel next to the door. Every time he tries, the panel starts to beep.

Emily:

What's wrong?

Warner:

The fucking panel won't read my card.

Gale: (o.s.)

Holy shit!

We see Warner turn around and look in the direction that Gale is looking. About a hundred feet away, we see Celtic walking toward the group, with the plasma pistol still in his hand.

The teen girl, again, screams as the Predator gets closer and closer. Cameron turns and grabs the card from Warner. Warner raises the handgun and aims it at the Predator.

Cameron:

Let me try it.

Cameron swipes the card over the panel and after a moment, a little screen on the panel flashes green. The steel door opens and reveals the landing pad, with the shuttle still on the pad.

Cameron moves aside so that Dixon, the teen girl and Emily can walk through. Cameron reaches out and grabs Gale's hand.

Cameron:

We have to go!

With Celtic now 20 feet away from the landing pad entrance, we see Cameron, Warner and Gale slowly back up into the landing pad area. Celtic stops walking and raises the plasma pistol up and aims it at Warner. Warner continues to aim the handgun at Celtic.

Warner:

Come on, mother fucker. You make the first move.

Celtic tilts his head to the side and stares at Warner. He roars at the human after a second.

Celtic: (audio recording of Warner)

You make the first move.

Suddenly, we see something large fall onto the ground behind Celtic, from a nearby building. Celtic turns around and stares at it. Warner, Gale and Cameron do the same.

We see the Predalien, now fully grown, rise up. It's head is elongated, but about half as long as a normal Alien head. Dreadlock, similar to the Predator's, hang from the sides of the head. The creature is a little bit bigger than Celtic. The four Predator mandibles surround the slimy mouth of this beast. It's color and the texture of it's body is reminiscent of the Predator's. It stands more upright, like a Predator, than the normal Alien stance.

Warner stares at the creature in shock.

Warner:

What the fuck is that thing?

Gale:

Come on, let them fight this battle.

Warner nods his head as he, Gale and Cameron turn, close the metal door behind them and run into the control center.

Back outside of the landing pad area, we see Celtic get into his iconic fighting position. He roars at the Predalien as he tosses the plasma pistol aside. The Predalien roars at Celtic, it's roar sounding like a mix of the Alien's screech and the Predator roar. It's long spiky tail sways violently back and forth.

Celtic runs toward the Predalien, but the hybrid turns and strikes Celtic with it's powerful tail. The hit sends Celtic flying into the side of a building, several yards away. After a brief second, Celtic stands up and roars at the Predalien again.

The Predalien hisses at Celtic before it charges at Celtic. At the last moment, Celtic dodges the Predalien, causing the creature to smash into the wall. Celtic turns and punches the Predalien in the side of its body.

The hybrid turns and punches Celtic straight in the center of his mask. Celtic stumbles backward, but quickly recovers. Celtic shakes his wrist and his wrist-blades appear from the gauntlet on his wrist. Celtic charges the Predalien and jams his blades into the hybrid's chest.

The Predalien roars in pain as it reaches down and pulls Celtic's wrist-blades out of it's chest. Celtic slices the Predalien on it's stomach, causing acid blood to spill out. Celtic roars as he slowly walks toward the Predalien, who is screeching in pain.

Suddenly, the hybrid turns and slams Celtic across the chest with its tail. Celtic flies several feet backward. After a second, Celtic shakes off the pain as he stands up.

Suddenly, we see the claws of the Predalien grasp Celtic by the head. Celtic struggles to free himself. It's mandibles open up and the slime covered jaws slowly open, revealing the inner mouth.

Celtic roars, stabbing the Predalien in the stomach with his wrist blades. The hybrid screeches, dropping Celtic to the ground. Celtic rolls away from the Predalien. After a brief second, he stands up and stares at the Predalien.

The Predalien looks down at the ground, then up at the Predator standing in front of it. The Predalien roars as it charges at Celtic, knocking the Predator to the ground again.

The Predalien pins Celtic to the ground, hissing at the Predator. The mandibles spread open, again revealing the slime covered mouth. The Predalien hisses at Celtic, who slaps the Predalien in the side of the head with his free hand.

The slime covered mouth opens up, showing us the inner mouth. Celtic roars at the Predalien, who after a second shoots his inner mouth out at Celtic's head. Glowing green blood and pieces of flesh erupt out of the back of Celtic's head. The Predator lays motionless on the ground, with the Predalien looking down at it's kill.

With it's mouth covered in green blood, the Predalien stands up above Celtic's dead body and roars into the night sky. We watch the Predalien for a moment.

Int. Control Center – Communications room – Night.

We see Gale, Warner, Dixon, Cameron, Emily and the teen girl rush into the dark communications room. The whole place looks like a mess; papers are scattered on the ground, computer screens are smashed and blood is splattered on the walls and desks.

Gale puts her hand over her mouth as she looks around the room. Warner aims the gun into the near darkness, staying very observant. Cameron looks around curiously, mainly at the desks and computers.

Cameron:

Alright, what do we do now?

Warner:

We should try and find a computer that still works, type up an emergency message and scan for any nearby starships.

Gale:

How long will that take?

Warner:

Well, 5 minutes to type up a message, then possibly hours to try and find a starship that can reach us in time.

Cameron turns and looks up at Warner.

Cameron:

Don't you think we should try and communicate with Weyland-Yutani? I mean, they have other colonies in this system and maybe they can reach us faster.

Warner:

The corporation won't be able to help us. They won't know what the fuck to do.

Cameron:

You never know.

Warner looks at Cameron curiously, then starts to walk over to the door that leads to his office. Gale and Dixon follow him while Emily and the Teen Girl stand near the doorway, keeping an eye out.

Int. Control Center – Warner's office – Night.

We see Warner walk into his office, books and papers litter the floor. Gale and Dixon follow Warner after a moment.

Dixon:

Does your computer still work?

Warner:

Hold on, let me check.

Warner walks over to his desk and presses a button on the computer's monitor. After a moment, the screen turns on and the **WY** logo appears on the screen. Warner smiles as he looks up at Dixon and Gale.

Warner:

We're good.

Gale:

Thank God. Who are you gonna try and contact?

Warner:

(after a moment) Everyone. Especially the USCM.

Dixon:

Richard, it'll take the USCM weeks to get here.

Warner:

They always have star-cruisers passing by us, at least twice a month. Hopefully one of them is nearby.

Dixon:

I hope to God you're right.

Warner:

Me too.

We see Warner sit down at the computer desk and he starts to type on the keyboard.

Ext. Mechanical Garage – Night.

We focus on the deserted garage for a moment. It looks lifeless, like the rest of the colony. After a moment we see Jason's PTV drive toward the garage. We can faintly hear the hissing of Aliens as the PTV gets closer and closer.

Int. PTV – Night.

Jason and Ashley up front look through the windshield of the PTV. Liz, Ian, Luke and Noah look out through the side windows.

Noah:

Oh shit.

Ashley: (scared)

God no. Please God no.

Ian:

Damn. Those things must have struck here as well.

Jason:

Son of a bitch. That means that there are a hell of a lot more of those fuckers. (beat) Should we still hit the Control Center?

Noah:

Yeah, I guess.

Jason nods his head as he turns the wheel of the PTV to the right.

Ext. Mechanical Garage – Night.

We see the PTV move slowly past the garage. We pull back on the PTV, about 15 feet. We now focus on the ground, where we see some type of cloaked device laying on the ground. This object is giving off a faint, rhythmic beeping sound.

As the PTV gets closer and closer, the beeping becomes more intense. After a moment, the PTV is no more than 5 feet from this object and suddenly, it explodes.

We see the explosion rip across the dirt covered road. The PTV drives through the explosion as it starts to turn onto it's side.

Int. PTV – Night.

Everyone is screaming inside the PTV. The vehicle turns on its side as it crashes into another parked PTV in the road. Everyone falls out of their seats and onto the windows of the PTV. The windshield shatters as the PTV crashes into the other PTV.

After everything calms down, we see Jason and Ashley struggle to sit up. They both are bruised and have a few scratches on them. Jason looks over the side of the seat (remember, the PTV is on its side) and at the rest of group.

Noah is laying next to Luke, while Ian and Liz are laying on top of each other. Noah turns his head and looks at his younger brother, who is wincing in pain.

Noah:

Shit... Luke, you ok?

Luke:

Ahhh... my leg. It hurts soo much.

Ian: (o.s.)

Sweetie...

We see Ian turn sit up and look at Luke. He places an arm around Luke.

Ian: (cont'd)

Oh God, are you ok? Can you move?

We see a few tears roll down Luke's face.

Luke:

I don't know. It hurts.

Ian:

It's gonna be ok. I promise.

Liz:

We need to get out of here now. Whatever did that could come back.

Noah:

You're right. We need to leave. Luke, can you move?

Luke:

I... I think so.

Ian:

I'll help you.

Noah:

Me too. (beat) It'll be ok, Luke.

Luke looks at his brother, then leans over and hugs him. Noah holds onto his brother for a moment while Luke tries to fight back tears.

Ext. Mechanical Garage – Night.

We see the PTV, still laying on its side. After a moment, we see Jason and Ashley tumble out of the vehicle through the shattered windshield. Ashley stands up and looks around the area.

We see Jason kneel in front of the windshield and after a moment we see that he and Noah are carefully helping Luke out of the wrecked PTV. Once they clear the PTV, Noah helps Luke stand up and Luke leans up against the PTV. Luke reaches down and rubs the cast on his leg for a moment.

Ian crawls out through the windshield and walks over to Luke. Noah kneels down on the ground and reaches into the PTV, where Liz is still crawling through.

Noah:

Come on Liz, I got ya.

At that moment, we hear the Predator clicking sound. Everyone looks up and around the area.

Ian:

Oh shit.

Ashley:

Oh my God, hurry!

We see Liz grab Noah's hand and he pulls her out of the vehicle. As Liz stands up and leans up against Noah, we see Jason and Ashley start to run down the road.

Jason:

Come on guys, we have to go.

Suddenly, we see a cloaked figure appear in front of Jason. Jason turns to look at it just in time to have the cloaked Predator stab Jason in the stomach with his wrist-blades. Jason screams in pain as he is lifted up off the ground. Ashley notices, stops running and screams.

Ashley:

Oh shit! Jason!

We see blood spill out of Jason's mouth as the cloaked Predator drops Jason to the ground. After a second, we see the Predator de-cloak to reveal the Predator Blaze.

Liz, Noah, Ian and Luke stare at the Predator in shock. Blaze reaches to his back and pulls out a spear. He shakes it slightly, causing it to extend to its full length. Blaze looks at Ashley, who is motionless, too scared to move.

Suddenly, we see an Alien rise up behind Ashley. She doesn't have enough time to turn around and face the creature, because we see it's long tail pierce Ashley's chest. The tip of the tail is covered in blood and sticks out of Ashley's body. Liz screams at the sight.

Noah grabs Liz by the hand and starts to run around the mechanical garage. Ian and Luke watch him.

Noah:

Come on, there is another way to the Control Center.

Ian nods his head and helps support Luke as they start to run as well, with Luke having trouble trying to keep up.

_Blaze POV: We see Ian and Luke (in thermal mode) run around and disappear behind the garage. We turn and see the Alien, with Ashley's dead body laying in front of it. We switch to another vision mode, this one where the Alien is glowing orange. We watch the Alien for a moment._

We see the Alien leap at Blaze. Blaze raises the spear and the alien leaps onto the spear, the weapon piercing the Alien through the abdomen. The alien withers in pain as it hisses at Blaze. The teenage Predator shakes the serpent off the spear and stares at the Alien corpse. Suddenly, we hear the hissing of other Aliens nearby.

As Blaze turns around, we see another alien leap out at Blaze. The serpent knocks the Predator to the ground, the spear flies out of Blaze's hand and falls to the ground several feet away. Blaze struggles to fight the Alien off of himself.

He head-butts the alien in the head, but the Alien shoots out its inner mouth at Blaze, but misses him by a few inches. Suddenly, appearing from behind PTVs, roof tops and from around the corners of buildings, we see six Aliens look at Blaze. They all hiss and screech at the Predator.

Blaze roars as the six other Aliens crawl rapidly toward the teenage Predator, slime and drool coming out of their jaws.

Int. Control Center – Communications room – Night.

We see Cameron and Emily standing next to a desk in the still darkened room. The teen girl is sitting at another desk, with her head laying down on it.

After a moment, we see Gale and Warner walk out of Warner's office. Cameron and Emily turn to look at the two of them. The teen girl raises her head up off the desk.

Emily:

So?

Warner:

We'll have to wait and see if anyone responds.

Cameron:

We should also send a message to the company.

Warner:

Why are you soo insistent on sending a fucking message to Weyland-Yutani?

We see Gale think for a brief moment.

Gale: (to Cameron)

You work for Weyland-Yutani, don't you?

Cameron:

Yeah.

Cameron's eyes widen as he turns to look at Gale.

Gale:

You know something. They know something. About these... things.

Cameron:

I don't know shit.

Gale:

Bullshit. You know what they are. I can tell.

Gale walks over to Cameron and looks him in the eyes.

Gale: (cont'd)

I can see it in your eyes. Tell us what the fuck these things are.

Cameron smiles.

Cameron:

What do they look like to you?

Suddenly, we hear noises coming from another room in the Control Center. Warner walks toward the double-doorway and aims the handgun into the darkness. Everyone looks at doorway.

Liz: (o.s.)

Mom? Mom?!

Noah: (o.s.)

Hello?

We see Warner smile as he lowers the gun. Behind him, we see Gale smile as well.

Gale: (yelling)

Liz? Hon?

Liz: (o.s.)

Mom, where are you?

Warner: (yelling)

We're in the communications room.

We hear what sounds like footsteps for a moment, then suddenly, out of the darkness, we see Liz and Noah, with Ian and Luke behind them. Gale smiles again and tears roll down her eyes. Liz rushes over to her mother and hugs her. Gale holds her daughter tightly.

Liz: (crying)

Mom... I'm sorry.

Gale:

It's ok sweetie. It's ok. I'm just soo happy you're alive.

We see Noah walk over to his father and hug him as well. We see a tear roll down Warner's face as he lets go of Noah.

Warner:

Oh God. I thought that you and your brother were dead.

Noah:

We're ok Dad.

Warner looks up at Luke and Ian, who sitting in office chairs, next to each other. Ian is holding Luke's hand tightly. Warner looks over at his youngest son.

Warner:

You ok, Luke?

Luke:

I'm fine Dad. I hope my leg isn't even more broken than before.

Warner:

What about you, Ian?

Ian:

I'm fine. (beat) Is there anyone else alive?

Warner: (shakes his head)

(pause) I'm sorry.

Noah:

What are we gonna do?

Warner:

We just sent a message out to any nearby starship, asking for assistance. All we can do now is wait.

Noah nods his head. Suddenly, we hear a beeping sound. Warner looks over at a nearby computer and a microphone. Everyone looks at the microphone. Warner walks over to it and picks it up.

Warner:

Hello? Is anyone there?

Voice: (o.s.)

Eclipse, this is the USCM battle cruiser Ironhide. We have received your S.O.S. What's your status, over?

Warner:

Ironhide, our colony is completely overrun with some type of alien creatures. We need immediate evacuation. Over.

Voice: (o.s.)

Eclipse, we can reach you in approximately 18 hours. Hold your current position. Over.

Warner:

Ironhide, if you can, please get here sooner. I don't know if we'll be able to make it through 18 hours. Over.

Voice: (o.s.)

Eclipse, we are going as fast as we can at the current moment. Barricade yourselves inside some type of structure and hold your position until we arrive. Over.

Warner:

(sighs) Yes, Ironhide. We'll do so. We are located inside the colony control center. We'll do the best we can. Over.

Voice: (o.s.)

Roger, Eclipse. Keep this microphone close to you at all times. We'll come as quick as we can. Over and out.

Warner puts the mic down on the desk. Everyone is looking at him, and he knows it.

Warner:

We'll go to the weapons storage room, grab what we can all carry, come back here, barricade this place up and wait for the marines.

Teen girl:

What is those things come in here and there is no where we can get out?

Warner:

(after a moment) If you believe in God, start praying to him. If not, let's hope that you have a quick, painless death if those things get in here.

There is a long moment of silence. We see Gale turn, look at Cameron, then back at her daughter. Liz is leaning up against the wall, with Noah standing next to her. He puts his arm around her waist and Liz leans her head against his shoulder.

Dixon walks out of Warner's office and looks at everyone. Warner turns around and looks at Dixon.

Warner:

See anything?

Dixon:

No. I don't even hear anything.

Warner:

Alright then, let's go to the storage room and get what we need.

Warner walks toward the doorway... only to have an Alien leap onto him and knock the gun out of his hand. Noah pulls Liz away from the Alien. Ian stands up and rushes over to pick up the gun. We see Warner struggle to push the Alien off of his body. Everyone backs up as much as they can. Emily and the Teen Girl scream.

Warner: (to Alien)

Get off of me, you ugly fucker.

Warner knees the Alien right in the stomach, causing the serpent to get off Warner. Warner staggers to get up. He looks at Ian, who is holding the handgun. Warner rushes over to the teenager, takes the gun out of his hand and shoots the Alien three times in the head. Acid blood spills out of the dead Alien's wounds, melting the floor away.

Everyone takes a moment to calm down and stare at the Alien corpse. Warner turns around and looks at everyone else, the now empty handgun still pointed at the Alien.

Warner: (in between breaths)

We need... the guns... now.

Suddenly, we hear the hissing sound come from all around them. Noah grabs Liz by the arm and gently pulls her to the center of the room. Ian helps a frightened Luke stand up.

Gale:

It's too late. They're already here.

Suddenly, we see an Alien come crashing down from the ceiling tiles and land on top of Emily. Emily screams in horror as the Alien hisses at her, then shoots out its inner mouth at Emily's head. Blood erupts out of the massive wound.

Noah ducks down behind a desk, pulling Liz down with him.

Noah:

Come on. Stay down.

We see Ian standing in front of Luke, with another Alien crouched down several feet away. His is holding a chair in his hands. The Alien screeches at Ian, its tail swaying back and forth.

Ian swings the chair at the Alien's head. We hear bones crack from inside the Alien as it collapses onto the ground. Ian drops the chair and continues to stand in front of Luke, in a protective manner.

We see the Teen Girl scream as another Alien crawls on the ceiling above her. She looks up, sees it and screams again. She turns and runs toward the doorway, only to have the Alien leap onto her. The Teen Girl screams again as the Alien pulls her into the darkness, screeching.

Warner runs over to the Alien that is still crouched over Emily's body. It turns its head and hisses at Warner. It leaps onto the ceiling and crawls over to hole in the ceiling that it jumped through. Gale stands under the hole, looking up.

Warner:

Mrs. Bennet, don't stand...

Before Warner can finish speaking, we see the claws of the Alien warrior reach down, grab Gale by her head and pull her up into the ceiling. We can hear Gale scream.

There is a moment of silence as everyone looks around in shock. Warner looks up at the hole in the ceiling. We see Noah and Liz stand up and look around.

Liz:

Mom?

Warner looks over at Liz.

Warner:

Ms. Bennet, I don't know what...

Liz stares at Warner, then up at the ceiling.

Liz:

Mom? Mom?!

Liz runs over to where the hole is in the ceiling, then she looks up at it. Warner tries to pull her away, but Liz fights back, starting to cry as she does so.

Warner:

Liz, please. Calm down.

Liz:

MOM!?

Noah walks over to Liz and grabs her. Liz buries her head into his chest as Noah holds her tightly.

Liz:

MOM!?

Noah:

It's gonna be ok. Let's just hope she didn't feel any pain, alright.

Liz: (crying)

Just...

We see Warner, Dixon, Luke and Ian give Liz a sad, sympathetic look. But not Cameron, he just stares at her.

Cameron:

Your mom's not dead.

Everyone turns to look at Cameron. Liz backs away from Noah and stares at the company man.

Liz:

How exactly do you know?

Cameron: (to Warner)

She was right. The company does know about these creatures.

Warner walks past his son and Liz and walks over to Cameron.

Warner:

What do you know? Tell us!

Cameron:

She's being prepped.

Luke: (o.s.)

For what?

Cameron:

You really don't wanna know.

Suddenly, we see Ian appear. He grabs Cameron by his shirt collar and pushes him up against the wall.

Ian:

You tell us right now, you fucking piece of shit, what you know about those ugly mother fuckers that have us trapped inside this building or I swear to God I'm gonna kill you.

Cameron:

Never thought I'd be threatened by a gay teenage punk.

Noah walks over and pushes Cameron back up against the wall.

Noah:

You either tell us what you know, or we will throw your ass out the door and let you become a midnight snack for those things.

Cameron and Noah stare at each other for a moment. Noah lets go and backs away from Cameron and stands next to Ian.

Cameron:

Alright, I'll tell you. Those things want her alive. They reproduce, grow inside of a living human being. Once she is impregnated with an embryo, she'll die, no matter what happens.

Liz:

Why?

Cameron:

These things are born by erupting out of their host's chest. Death is instantaneous. They're like... parasites, but they behave like socialized insects, like bees, wasps, even ants.

Warner:

These things are not ants.

Cameron:

I'm not dumb, Richard. They act together, serving and looking after their young.

Ian:

So, where do we find these... babies or whatever?

Cameron:

Look for the Queen.

Everyone stares at Cameron in shock for a brief moment.

Liz:

A Queen?

Cameron:

Yes. Like ants and bees, these xenomorphs all come from a queen. She's the only one who lays the eggs for the whole colony.

Warner:

How does the corporation know about these things?

Cameron:

Back in the early 21st century, a research complex in the Nevada desert was overrun with the xenomorphs. It belonged to the Weyland Corporation. They were struggling with financial problems and turned to the Yutani Corporation for help. Mr. Charles Weyland lost his life when the xenomorphs infested the complex.

Noah:

What do you know about those... humanoid things out there?

Cameron:

Not much is known about those hunters, however we do know... that they _hunt_ the xenomorphs for a purpose. What it is... we don't know for sure, but it is very important in their society. Those hunters were also at the research complex back on Earth 200 years ago, doing the exact same thing they are doing here. But their weaponry, technology... it is soo incredible. Far more advanced than anything we have, even today.

Dixon:

Did you fucking know that those things were gonna come here?

There is a moment of silence.

Cameron:

Why do you think Weyland-Yutani set up a colony on a barren desert world?

Ian:

You unimaginable bastard.

Noah:

What about our lives, you son of a bitch?

Cameron:

I didn't make the rules, I just follow them. But the truth is... when it comes to the xenomorphs and the hunters... everyone is expendable, even me.

Noah chuckles for a brief moment.

Noah:

If we survive this, I'm gonna make sure that you explain what these things are to the government.

Liz:

Are you guys "playing" with these things on Earth, in your laboratories?

Cameron:

Never. We can't afford to have the xenomorphs on Earth. If one, just one hive escaped and arrived on Earth, the human race would become extinct within 3 years. They grow, breed, swarm, conquer soo fast... we'd have no chance at stopping them.

Dixon shakes his head, turns around and kicks a chair several feet away from him.

Dixon:

FUCK!!

Noah:

So, I guess its safe to say that there is a hive of those things here, on this planet. Where the fuck is it?

Warner:

Right before the center was attacked earlier tonight, Emily told me that there were attacks occurring within the mining tunnels. I guess that's where these things are coming from.

Dixon:

So this fucking hive is inside the mining tunnels?

Cameron:

The xenomorphs establish hives in dark, moist places, most of the time underground. The Eclipse tunnels is the perfect place for a xenomorph hive.

There is another moment of silence.

Warner:

Alright. We grab all the weapons we can get, go into the hive, locate Gale and any other survivors and wait for the marines to eliminate those fuckers.

Noah:

Or we can find a way to do it ourselves.

Liz, Luke and Warner look at Noah.

Liz:

What do you have in mind?

Noah looks at Liz for a moment, then shrugs his shoulders.

Noah:

I don't know. But according to what Mr. Company Man here said, we find this Queen and kill her. That should help us at least.

Warner:

Alright. Liz, Noah and Ian. You three come with me. Luke, stay here, with Dixon and Cameron. Dixon... make sure Cameron doesn't try anything.

Dixon walks over to Cameron and smiles.

Dixon:

Don't worry. We're not going anywhere.

Warner walks toward the doorway, with Noah and Liz following him. Ian walks over to Luke, who is giving him a sad look. Ian reaches down and kisses Luke on the lips.

Ian:

I'll be right back.

Luke:

I love you.

Ian:

I love you too. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.

Ian backs away from Luke and follows Warner, Noah and Liz out through the doorway.

Int. Control center – Weapons storage room – Night.

We see the dimly lit weapons storage room. We can see handguns and shotguns placed on the walls. We see boxes on the floor labeled **Shells** and **Magazines**.

After a moment, we see the door open and we see Noah, Liz, Warner and Ian walk into the storage room. We see Warner walk over to the wall and grab two handguns. He places each of them in a pocket on his pants.

Warner:

Alright. Noah, you grab a shotgun, load it up with shells, then go over and load up one of those bags with as many shells as you can.

Noah:

Yes Dad.

We see Noah walk over to the wall and grab one of the shotguns.

Warner:

Ian, you do the same thing that Noah is doing. Liz, grab a couple of handguns, load them up, then grab a bag and fill it with magazines.

Ian and Liz:

Yes sir.

We see Ian walk over next to Noah, grab a shotgun and look at it. We see Liz walk over to the back of the storage room, grab one of the large, black bags and walk back over to the wall with the handguns on it.

We now see a brief montage of images:

- Noah loading up a shotgun with several shells.

-Ian placing several handfuls of shells into a black bag.

-Liz placing several handguns into one of the black bags. We see them land inside the bag along with several magazines.

-We then see Liz grab a handgun, place a loaded magazine into it and she places the handgun into her pants pocket.

Ext. Colony Control Center – Night.

We see in front of us, the control center, but we also see Celtic's dead body lay on the ground. We focus on the Predator corpse for a moment.

Suddenly, we hear the Predator clicking sound. After a moment, we see a cloaked figure de-cloak next to the body and we see Chopper kneel down next to his teacher. The Y is engraved onto his mask.

Chopper looks at Celtic for a moment, then places his right hand onto his teacher's mask. He lowers is head and makes the clicking sound again. We watch him for a moment while he honors Celtic.

After a moment, he removes his hand, raises his head and looks at Celtic's belt. We see Chopper reach over, grab a shuriken and places it onto his own belt. We then see Chopper reach down and take the plasma pistol out of the holster and place it into his own.

We then see Chopper reach over and pick up the small case that fell off of Celtic's back. Chopper looks at it for a moment, then makes the clicking sound again as he attaches it onto his own back pack.

After a moment, Chopper turns and looks at the Control center.

_Chopper POV: We see the Control center, a dark blue color. We focus on it for a brief moment._

Suddenly, we hear the hissing sound of the Aliens. Chopper turns and looks around the area for a moment. After another moment, we hear the roar of the Predalien. Chopper makes the clicking sound again as he presses a button on his wrist computer, making him disappear.

We watch as the cloaked form of Chopper jumps up onto the roof of a nearby building.

Int. Control Center – Communications room – Night.

We see Luke still sitting in the chair, staring blankly at one of the smashed computers. Dixon and Cameron are leaning up against the computer desks, staring at each other, waiting for the other to do something.

Dixon:

So... what would have happened if you did call the fucking corporation?

Cameron:

They would have sent scientists here to study the xenomorphs.

Dixon:

Did you come here because you knew they would arrive?

Cameron:

We are told that if we do see a xenomorph to contact the corporation headquarters. We are never told when they will arrive. We never know. I actually doubted that I'd see one, ever. The last time we dealt with these things was about 60 years ago. That turned out disastrous.

Dixon:

What are you gonna do, now that they're here?

Cameron:

That's on a need to know basis only.

Dixon:

We could possibly die within the next 18 hours. What the fuck does the Corporation want these creatures for?

Cameron:

These creatures can possibly be tamed, to a degree, and used in the military.

Dixon stares at Cameron in shock.

Dixon:

How the fuck would the military use these aliens?

Cameron:

Biological weaponry is what the United States military is doing research into. These creatures could be used for eliminating possible treats in hostile situations. Imagine having an army of these things at your fingertips. You would be unstoppable.

Dixon:

You admire these fuckers, don't you?

Cameron:

Not for what they do, but for what they are. What they can be used for.

At that moment, we see Warner, Liz, Noah and Ian walk back into the room, each with a weapon in their hands and a black bag thrown over their shoulders. Luke looks up and smiles at Ian. Ian looks over at Luke and smiles back.

Warner:

Ok, listen up, everyone. Some of us are gonna go into the tunnels and locate any survivors we can. The others have to stay here and secure the building.

Warner looks over at Dixon.

Warner: (cont'd)

Dixon, do you know how to fly that shuttle?

Dixon:

All I do is assist the Captain. That's all. I've never flown a shuttle in my life, nor have I even gone through training.

Warner:

Ok. Then you are coming with me. Liz, you stay here with Luke.

Liz:

No, I'm going into that hive and finding my mother.

Noah:

I'm coming with you, Liz.

Noah gives Liz a comforting smile.

Ian:

I'll stay here with Luke.

Luke smiles at Ian, then suddenly winces in pain. He reaches down and gently rubs his leg, the one that has the cast on it. Ian walks over to Luke and sits down next to him, placing the shotgun and the bag loaded with shells onto the desk next to him.

Warner:

Alright then. Liz, Noah, Dixon are coming with me. So are you, Cameron.

Cameron:

I have no problem with that.

Warner nods his head. He turns and looks over at his youngest son and his boyfriend.

Warner:

Are you sure you can hold this place down?

Ian:

We'll lock the door after you guys leave.

Warner nods his head as he turns and walks out of the room. Liz, Dixon and Cameron follow Warner. Noah looks over at Luke, who is looking back at him.

We see Noah turn to leave, with a shotgun in his hand.

Luke:

Noah...

We see Noah turn around and walk over to Luke. Luke struggles to stand up, but he does so. Both Warner brothers look at each other for a moment, then hug each other tightly.

Noah:  
I am soo sorry, Luke.

Luke:

It's ok. I forgive you.

Noah:

I love you. I always have.

Luke: (fighting back tears)

I know. I know. Just... please come back safely.

Noah:

I promise.

Noah lets go of his brother, then gently and lightly kisses him on the forehead. Noah turns and walks out of the communications room. Luke watches the doorway for a moment. Ian stands up as well and wraps his arms around Luke's waist.

Ext. Control Center – Night.

We again see the front of the colony control center and again, we see Celtic's dead body laying on the ground, a small pool of green blood surround his head.

After a moment, we see Warner walk through the front door, aiming the handgun out in front of him. As he walks out, we see Noah (with a shotgun), follow his father.

Noah looks over and sees the Predator corpse.

Noah:

Dad, we saw one of those things at home earlier.

Warner:

I know. That one chased us out of the Ranch House, then it must have gotten killed by one of those other alien creatures.

Noah:

Liz, Mr. Dixon, come on.

We see Liz, Dixon and Cameron walk out of the control center's front doors, Liz holding a handgun and Dixon with a shotgun. They walk towards Noah and Warner, who are approaching Celtic's body.

We see Noah kneel down next to the Predator's body.

Dixon:

Fucker smells like shit.

Noah:

This one looks... different, older than the one we saw back home.

Liz:

Is that...

Noah:

Yeah.

We see Cameron walk over to the Predator body. He kneels down next to it (Cameron isn't holding any weapon, they don't trust him (would you?)) and looks at it for a moment.

Cameron:

Amazing. It's repulsive, yet beautiful.

Noah:

You find this beautiful? Jesus...

Liz:

Come on, we don't have time to look at that thing. We need to go into the tunnels and find my mother.

Warner:

She's right. Now everyone, move!

Noah stands up and follows his father, who is walking toward the building with the words ECLIPSE MINES printed on the front. Liz and Dixon follow Warner as well, being as cautious as they can.

Cameron is still kneeling next to Celtic. He looks at the Predator for a moment before standing up and catching up to the group.

Int. Eclipse mines building – lobby – Night.

We see the ruined lobby of the building. Chairs are overturned, blood is splattered on the walls, desks, chairs, floor. We briefly hear the hissing of Aliens, coming from the tunnels.

We see Noah enter the lobby of the building, aiming the shotgun into the room as he slowly walks in. He is followed by Warner and Liz. They each hold their handguns up, looking around cautiously.

Noah:

I don't hear anything.

Warner:

They could be setting up an ambush.

Warner turns his head and motions for Dixon and Cameron to come in. Both guys do so. We watch Warner, Noah, Liz, Dixon and Cameron slowly walk through the dark, silent lobby for a few moments.

Its eerie; all we hear is their footsteps and the movement of the magazines/shells inside the black bags Warner and Noah are carrying on their backs.

Int. Mining tunnels/ Hive tunnels.

We see that the tunnels are covered (walls, floor, ceiling) with the Aliens hive material. Water drips down from the ceiling, creating a very eerie and dark look to the whole environment.

Again, we faintly hear the hissing of the Aliens. After a moment, from around a corner, we see Noah appear, with the shotgun still raised. He looks at the walls with a disgusted look on his face.

Noah:

What the fuck?

Warner: (o.s.)

We must be inside the hive.

After a moment, we see Warner and Liz appear from around the corner. We see them walking down the hive tunnel for a moment, looking at the walls with a sick look on their face.

Liz:

Shit... that smell.

Noah:

Yeah... we must be close to the Queen, I bet.

We see Warner, Noah and Liz continue to walk down the tunnel, with Dixon and Cameron following them.

Dixon: (in shock)

Jesus Christ.

Everyone turns and looks at where Dixon is aiming the shotgun. We see, attached to the wall, a man covered in hive material. We see that his chest has erupted and dried blood covers his shirt.

Liz:

Holy shit.

Warner:

Is that what you were talking about, Cameron?

Cameron:

Yes. A xenomorph grew inside him.

Noah turns and looks at Liz.

Noah: (to Liz)

We need to find your mother, fast.

Liz:

I know.

Everyone turns and we watch them walk through the dark, eerie tunnel for a moment, looking around cautiously, with their weapons raised up.

Int. Control Center – Communications room – Night.

We see Luke still sitting in the chair, looking down at the floor. A look of hopelessness is on his face. After a moment we see Ian walks over, stand behind the chair for a moment, then lower himself to eye level with his boyfriend.

Luke doesn't turn around, he looks like he has been crying for a bit, but now he's stopped. Ian rests his head on Luke's shoulder.

Ian:

You ok?

Luke:

I'm fine. (beat) I'm sorry.

Ian: (confused)

For what? You didn't do anything.

Luke:

You're birthday has been in the shitter all night long.

Ian chuckles for a moment, causing Luke to smile as well.

Ian:

You're cute.

Luke:

I still owe you a birthday present.

Ian:

You don't owe me shit. All I want is for you to be strong. I love you and I will die to protect you.

Luke:

I'm not completely helpless. I'll do the best I can, sweetie.

Ian smiles, stands up and walk over to the closed doorway. Luke watches Ian walk away for a brief moment.

Int. Eclipse mines building – lobby – Night.

We are once again back in the lobby of the mining building. We don't hear anything and the lobby is still almost perfectly dark. We focus on the eeriness for a moment.

Suddenly, we hear footsteps, but at first, we don't see anything. After a moment, we see a cloaked figure walk through the smashed front doors, walk several feet into the lobby, and look around.

The figure makes the Predator clicking sound before it de-cloaks (Chopper). Chopper looks around for a moment before he starts to walk cautiously toward an open doorway. The plasma caster on his back-pack is raised up and looks like it is ready to fire at any moment.

_Chopper POV: we are looking at the doorway in thermal mode, which we can actually barely make out anything (everything we see is dark blue). After a moment, the vision mode changes to another one, where it appears to be some type of night vision. We can now see the lobby and the doorway._

We see Chopper continue to walk cautiously toward the doorway for a moment.

Int. Alien Hive – egg chamber.

We are now inside a semi-large room, again covered with the hive material. On the ground we see two dozen eggs, most of them opened and dried up. Up on the walls we see a dozen people cocooned, it appears that most of them have become the victims of the chestbursters.

After a moment, we see Noah, Warner and Liz walk slowly into the egg chamber with their guns raised, through one of several entrances. Liz and Noah look at the eggs in shock.

Liz:

Noah...

Noah:

I know. Stay behind me, ok?

Liz turns and looks up at the walls. We see Warner follow Liz, with the handgun pointed at the eggs. They move slowly through the group of eggs, looking at them cautiously. We finally see Dixon and Cameron enter the egg chamber and they catch up to Warner.

Cameron:

I'm surprised that we haven't encountered any xenomorphs yet.

Dixon:

For God's sake, please don't jinx us.

We watch them walk through the room, looking down at the eggs. After a moment, they reach the other side of the room. We see Liz look up on the wall and look at the people cocooned. A look of sadness grows on her face.

Suddenly (we don't know why at the moment), we see her eyes widen and her mouth open, in shock.

Liz:

MOM!!

Noah, Warner, Dixon and Cameron turn, look on the wall and we see Gale cocooned up on the wall. Her head is lowered; she appears to be unconscious at the moment. We (the audience) can see an open egg in front of her, but they don't see it.

Liz rushes over to her mom and tries to tear the hive material off of her. After a moment, Gale raises her head and looks down at her daughter.

Gale: (weakly)

... Liz?

Liz:

Mom. Mom, we're here. We're gonna get you out of the hive.

Gale:

Sweetie... I want you to go.

Liz:

No. Mom, we're getting you out of here.

Gale:

Sweetheart... please listen to me.

Liz:

Mom... what?

Gale:

Just go. I'm sorry... please...

Suddenly, Gale looks up and screams in pain. Liz looks at her mother in shock, a look of helplessness on her face. Noah grabs Liz by the arm and pulls her away.

Noah:

Liz!

Liz:

Wait! MOM!

Gale: (screaming)

Liz! GO!

Everyone looks up at Gale as her chest bulges. We can hear the sound of bones breaking from within Gale's body. We can see tears pouring out of Liz's eyes as Noah uses all of his strength to hold her away.

Gale's chest bulges again. Warner raises his handgun and aims it at Gale's chest.

Warner:

I am soo sorry, Mrs. Bennet.

Warner fires the handgun once. Gale's body stops twitching and she hangs there, in the cocoon, lifeless. Warner holds the handgun up for a moment, a thin stream of smoke coming out of its barrel.

We see Noah holding Liz tightly as she buries her head into his shoulder, crying. Cameron and Dixon stare at Gale's dead body, unable to think of anything to say. Warner turns and gives Liz and Noah a sympathetic look.

Warner:

Liz... we need to get back to the Control Center. Please?

Liz doesn't respond. After a moment, we hear hissing. We can hear Liz begin to cry harder. We see Warner and Dixon raise their weapons and aim them at the entrances to the chamber. Liz pulls away from Noah and wipes her tears away as Noah raises the shotgun. The hissing continues.

Warner:

Be careful, people. We need to slowly back out of this chamber.

We watch them slowly back up towards the entrance that they came into the hive. We see the Liz is still staring at her mother's dead body, hanging on the wall. We hear another round of hissing sounds coming from all over the place.

We see that Cameron is only a couple of feet away from the entrance to the chamber. Suddenly, we see something move behind him. First we see four pipes rise up from the ground, then we see that they are attached to a body.

The Alien turns its head and its lips quiver with rage. Cameron turns around... just in time for the Alien to shoot out its inner mouth at Cameron's head. We cut to Dixon, who turns around and blood splatters onto his face.

Warner, Noah and Liz turn around and see the Alien. Dixon raises the shotgun at the Alien.

Warner:

Holy shit!

Noah:

Jesus fucking Christ.

Dixon: (at the Alien)

Suck on this, asshole.

The Alien's mouth opens and we see Dixon jam the barrel of the shotgun into the Alien's mouth. He pulls the trigger and fires, sending acid blood erupting out of the back of the Alien's head.

The Alien collapses onto the ground. We see Noah, Liz and Warner lower their weapons slightly as they look at Dixon. Dixon turns and looks at them.

Dixon:

Everyone ok?

The three others nod their heads. Dixon turns to look at the alien... but suddenly we see a facehugger leap onto Dixon's face. It's legs grip onto his head and the tail curls around his neck tightly. Warner rushes over, kneels down and tries to pull the facehugger off.

Suddenly, we hear more hissing, but these sounds are much louder. Warner stands up and raises his handgun.

Warner:

Alright, move it! They're here!

As if on cue, we begin to see several Aliens appear on the walls, as if they had been there the whole time and blended in perfectly with the hive material covering them.

We watch as Warner, Liz and Noah run out of the chamber via another entrance. The Aliens crawl and slither on the walls, hissing at each other. We focus on the serpents for a brief moment.

Int. Alien Hive – hive tunnels.

We watch as Warner, Liz and Noah run down a tunnel inside the Alien hive. Noah holds Liz's hand in his own as they run. We watch them for a moment.

Int. Alien Hive – Queen's chamber.

We watch as Noah, Warner and Liz run down the tunnel and into a newer, larger chamber. After they make it several feet into the chamber, they stop and look around in shock.

We see more than two dozen eggs in this chamber. There has to be at least fifty or more eggs, coated with slime, on the floor of this new chamber. Noah stands in front of Liz. He aims the shotgun at the eggs near them.

Noah: (to Liz/ softly)

Stay behind me Liz, ok?

Liz: (in shock)

Ok.

Suddenly, we hear the sound of breathing, but it sounds like it is coming from something very large. We see Noah turn and look at his father, who appears to be watching something towards the center of the chamber. Noah and Liz follow Warner's gaze and we see...

... a large tube (an ovi-depositor), hanging low to the ground. It appears to be laying a new, slime and after-birth covered egg onto the ground of the chamber. As we pan to the left we see that this ovi-depositor is attached to a massive, white-colored, pulsating sac of some-kind. We can see the outlines of other eggs inside this sac, slowly moving towards the ovi-depositor.

We continue to pan, seeing more of more of this large egg sac. We see that this large egg sac is being suspended up off the ground by some type of sticky webbing that is wrapped around the egg sac and attached to the ceiling.

As we finish our pan, we see something large, monstrous almost sitting on top of the egg sac. The Alien Queen. Her large, impressive crown is looking down, almost as if she is asleep. (but not for long)

Warner, Noah and Liz back up a couple of feet. Warner raises his handgun up and aims it at the large, 16 foot tall Alien Queen. Noah aims the shotgun at the Queen as well.

After a brief moment, the large crown of the Alien Queen slowly looks up and at the three humans standing amongst the eggs. We see the actual mouth of the Queen slowly come out from underneath the crown. Her teeth are covered in drool.

Warner, Liz and Noah continue to stare up at the Alien Queen. After a moment, the Queen hisses at Noah, Warner and Liz. All three of them take a step back. Noah looks over at Liz and sees that she is terrified.

Noah:

Dad...

Warner:

I know. Just...

Suddenly, we see an Alien Warrior leap from the ceiling and onto the Queen's egg sac. It hisses at the humans as well. Warner aims the handgun at the Warrior. After a moment Warner turns and looks back at the Queen.

Warner: (to Noah and Liz)

Everyone, slowly move back towards the entrance.

Warner, Liz and Noah slowly take another step back towards the entrance. The Queen and the Warrior watch them carefully, drool dripping off of the jaws. Noah continues to aim the shotgun at the Queen.

Suddenly, we see several flashes of light from the tunnel outside, followed by the screeching of Alien Warriors. Warner, Liz and Noah turn and look at the entrance to the Queen's chamber. We hear the clicking sound of a Predator for a moment.

Suddenly, from outside the entrance, we see a bolt of plasma fly into the chamber and smack into the Alien Warrior. It's mutilated body falls off the egg sac. The alien Queen screeches loudly into the air, both in pain and anger.

Two more bolts of plasma fly into the chamber and slam into the egg sac, causing slime, flesh and pieces of eggs to pour onto the ground. The queen screeches in pain again. Suddenly, we see Chopper appear in the entrance. He looks up at the Queen and roars at her.

After a moment, the Queen looks down at him and hisses. Chopper makes the clicking sound again as he turns and looks at Warner, Liz and Noah, who are all too shocked too move. Chopper turns back at looks at the Queen, deciding that she is more dangerous target at the moment.

Liz, Warner and Noah turn and run out of the chamber. Chopper reaches over his shoulder and pulls out the small case that he picked up from Celtic's body. He presses several buttons on it and we see a Predator countdown clock appear on the little screen on top of the case.

Chopper roars at the Queen as he tosses the case into the center of the chamber, right underneath the egg sac. Chopper turns and runs out of the chamber as well.

Int. Alien Hive – hive tunnels.

We see Warner, Liz and Noah running down what seems to be an endless series of tunnels inside the alien hive. We watch them run for a moment.

Suddenly, we see an Alien warrior leap out from the wall and slam into Warner. Liz and Noah turn around and stare at the Alien for a brief moment. Noah raises the shotgun and aims it at the warrior.

Warner is grabbing the Alien's head, trying to keep it as far away from his face as possible. It's tail flails all over the place. The alien screeches as it shoots out its inner tongue at Warner. He turns and looks at Noah and Liz.

Noah:

Dad!

Warner punches the Alien in the head. Suddenly, Noah and Liz look up and we see three more Alien warriors crawling on the walls, hissing at the human characters. Warner looks at the other aliens, then at the one pinning him to the ground. It continues to shoot out its inner mouth at Warner.

Warner:

Noah, get Liz out of here. Go!

Noah:

Dad!

Warner:

Go! I'll hold these things off as long as possible.

Noah:

Dad, I'm not leaving you!

Warner:

Noah, just go! Get back to the colony center!

Noah stares at his dad, on the verge of tears. Liz tries to pull Noah away, by grabbing his arm.

Noah: (fighting back tears)

Dad...

Warner:

GOOOOOOOOO!!

Noah and Liz turn and run down the hive tunnel. Warner watches them for a moment, then turns back and faces the hissing Alien on top of him.

Warner:

Fuck you, asshole.

We see the Alien's lips quiver in rage. Suddenly, the Alien shoots out its inner tongue at Warner's head. We see it puncture his head; blood and brain tissue erupts out of the back of his head.

_Smash cut to..._

Int. Alien Hive – random hive chamber.

We are inside another darkened hive room. After a moment we see Chopper run into the room and stop. He looks around for a bit, making the clicking sound in his throat as he observes the chamber.

Suddenly, we see some large, dark figure rise up from the ground behind Chopper. He continues to look around the chamber, almost checking to see if there is anything important in the room.

Suddenly, we see Chopper turn around and face the dark figure... The Predalien. The Predalien roars at Chopper and smacks the teenage predator down to the ground with its claw.

Chopper lays on the ground, looking up at the Predalien. After a brief moment it reaches for the plasma pistol attached to its belt. Chopper grabs the pistol and raises it up and aims it at the Predalien. Chopper roars as he fires the gun, but the Predalien ducks its head just in time.

The hybrid creature hisses at Chopper, who is now standing in front of it. Chopper reaches down, grabs a shuriken off of his belt and slices the Predalien's stomach. The monster roars in pain as Chopper jams the shuriken into the hybrid's wound.

Chopper turns and runs out of the chamber, leaving the Predalien hissing and screeching in pain.

Int. Eclipse mines building – lobby – Night.

We see Noah and Liz run out of the double doors they entered and run through the lobby. We can hear both of them panting as they run for the front doors. Behind them, coming from inside the hive, we can hear the faint hissing of the Alien warriors and the roaring of the Alien Queen.

Int. Alien Hive – Queen's Chamber.

We are back inside the Queen's chamber. We see her mutilated egg sac laying on the ground, surrounded by the eggs... but there is no sign of the queen herself (oh shit). Beside the egg sac we see the Predator case. We see that it is only flashing three more digits, then two... then one... then no more red digits.

We see the case glow blue. Electrical sparks zap out of the case and strike the walls. Suddenly, we see the case explode, sending a wave of blue covered energy rushing through the room and out of the chamber, causing everything to explode.

Int. Alien hive – hive tunnels.

We see the wave of energy sweep through the tunnels. We see Alien warriors on the walls and ceilings, trying to outrun the explosion, but they don't succeed. We see the Aliens ignite into flames as the wave of energy and fire touches them.

Ext. Eclipse mines building – Night.

We see Noah and Liz run out of the building. After they are about 100 feet away from the building they stop, look at each other, then back at the building.

We see the eclipse mines building glow for a brief moment, then suddenly we see fire erupt out of the windows and doors. The shockwave causes Liz and Noah to fall to the ground.

We see, after a brief moment, the entire building explode and erupt into flames and smoke. Pieces of the building fly everywhere. We see the front half of the mountain start to collapse onto the rubble of the building.

We see Noah and Liz watch the landslide bury the ruins of the eclipse building for a moment. After a semi-long moment, after the smoke and dust settles, Noah stands up and reaches out to help Liz stand up.

Noah:

Are you ok?

Liz stands up and wipes dirt off of her body.

Liz:

I'm fine. You?

Noah stares at the ruins, we can see him trying to fight back tears, but we see one roll down his cheek. Liz walks over to him and rests her head up against his shoulder.

Noah: (quietly)

Dad...

Liz:

I'm soo sorry Noah.

They both stare at the ruins for a moment. Suddenly, we hear the predator clicking sound. Noah and Liz's eyes widen as they turn and start looking around. Noah raises the shotgun up and continues to stare into the darkness around them.

Noah:

Come on! Where the fuck are you?!

Liz:

Noah, shhhh.

Noah:

It already knows we're here, Liz. I'm not going down without a fight.

Liz reaches into her pants pocket and pulls out the handgun. She raises it up as well. We hear the clicking sound again. They turn around again, aiming their guns into the dust and darkness.

Suddenly, we see a cloaked figure appear behind Noah and Liz. Noah and Liz sense its presence, turn around and aim their guns at the figure.

The figure de-cloaks, revealing Chopper. We see Chopper reach around to his back, grab a spear and shake it, making the spear extend to its full length. Noah raises the shotgun higher, his finger ready to pull the trigger.

Noah: (to Predator)

Your move, asshole.

Chopper cocks his head while he stares at Noah. It makes the clicking sound again.

Liz:

Noah... it has better weapons than you.

Noah:

It brought those fuckers here. The same fuckers that killed my friends, my father.

Liz:

Don't do anything stupid, please.

Chopper looks at Liz, then at Noah.

Chopper: (playback system)

Your move, asshole.

Liz stares at Chopper for a moment, then she looks down at the handgun. After a moment, we see Liz toss the handgun onto the ground, several feet away from her.

Chopper looks at the handgun, laying on the ground, then up at Liz. It makes the clicking sound again. Noah turns and looks at Liz, confused.

Noah:

Liz, what the hell are you doing?

Liz:

Showing it that we won't harm it.

Noah:

Liz...

Liz:

Without that creature's help back in the hive, we won't be standing here right now. We may have been buried underneath all that rock, or even worse.

Noah stares at Liz for a moment, then at the Predator. After a moment, Noah starts to slowly lower the shotgun. Chopper makes the clicking sound again. Liz looks over at Noah, who sets the shotgun down on the ground, next to his feet. He raises his hands up into the air, to show Chopper that he is unarmed.

Chopper looks at Liz and Noah, then shakes the spear again, making the spear shrink to its smaller length. Chopper attaches the spear back onto his backpack, although while he does this he is still watching Liz and Noah.

Liz takes a single step towards Chopper. The young Predator growls softly at Liz upon seeing Liz. Liz raises her hands up as well.

Liz:

It's ok. We are not gonna hurt you.

Chopper stares at them, making the clicking sound again. Noah looks over at Liz.

Noah:

What exactly to you say to a hostile alien hunter?

Liz:

I don't fucking know.

We see Chopper reach up and start to remove several small wires that are attached to his mask. We watch him as he places both of his hands on his mask and remove the mask.

For the first time, we see Chopper's face. He carefully is eyeing Liz and Noah. He flexes his four mandibles, letting them stretch after being confined in the mask. We can see the Y burned into his forehead from Alien blood.

Liz and Noah stare at Chopper, shocked by what a Predator looks like without its mask on. After a moment, Chopper roars at Liz and Noah. We see their eyes widen as they take a single step backwards.

Chopper makes the clicking sound in his throat as he takes several steps towards Noah and Liz. They both keep their hands raised up, to prove to the Predator that they won't harm it.

After a moment, Chopper closes his eyes and slowly nods his head. Noah and Liz look at the Predator, then at each other. We see Chopper opens his eyes, then look up at Noah and Liz. Suddenly, we see his eyes widen.

Behind Noah and Liz, we can see something rising out of the rubble and dirt from what used to be the mining building. As the dirt falls off of the object, we see that it is the crown of the Alien Queen rising out of the ground.

Chopper roars at the Queen, causing Noah and Liz to turn around and stare at the alien queen, who is now standing at her full height of 18 feet. She shakes the rest of the dirt off of her body before hissing.

Liz:

Holy shit!

Noah reaches down, grabs the shotgun and aims it at the Queen. Liz stares in shock at the Queen. The massive Alien mother takes several large steps towards Noah, Liz and Chopper. The young Predator reaches for the plasma pistol on his belt and aims it at the Queen as well.

The large Queen roars at the group of warriors. Noah lowers the shotgun and grabs Liz's arm.

Noah:

Come on! We have to go!

With that Noah and Liz turn and run back towards the colony control center. Chopper continues to stare at the queen, with the plasma pistol raised at her.

We see the Alien Queen watch Noah and Liz, then look back down at Chopper. She roars at him as well before she starts running, smacking Chopper several yards off to the side with one swift motion of her giant left claw.

We see Chopper land on the ground, semi dazed by the smack of the Queen. He watches her running, almost in a full sprint towards Noah and Liz. We see that she covers seven feet with one motion of her legs.

Int. Colony control center – comm. Room – Night.

We see Ian and Luke sitting at a computer desk, looking down at the ground. We can tell that they might not have talked much while they waited for Noah and Liz. We can see that, upon closer inspection, that Ian is examining the handgun in his hand.

After a moment we hear the faint screams of Liz, shouting of Noah and the hissing of the Queen. Ian and Luke look up, confused. They look at each other, then we see Ian stand up and start walking towards Warner's office.

Luke:

Ian...

Ian:

I'm just gonna see what's going on. I hope they survived that blast we felt.

Luke:

But that was their voices we heard.

Ian walks towards Warner's office and steps in through the doorframe, we see pieces of glass shattered all over the ground.

Int. Colony control center – Warner's office – Night.

Ian slowly walks over to the broken window. We still hear Liz and Noah's shouts, followed by the screeching of the Alien Queen. Ian makes it to the window and looks out. We see him look down at the ground and after a moment we see Noah and Liz run by, in the direction of the ranch house.

Ian watches them run for a moment, confused.

Ian:

Where they fuck are they going?

Suddenly, we see the Queen run past the window, screeching in anger. Ian's mouth drops in shock. He stumbles backwards, almost falling over.

Luke: (o.s.)

What's going on?

Ian turns and rushes out of the office.

Ian:

Really terrible shit.

We see Ian disappear out of the room.

Int. Ranch house – main serving room – Night.

We see the darkened ranch house for a brief moment. Suddenly, through the open front doors, we see Noah and Liz run into the ranch house, looking over their shoulders as they run towards the kitchen doors.

Ext. Ranch house – back of restaurant – Night.

We see the back door slam open and Noah and Liz run out of the building. They run about fifteen feet away from the door, then stop, look at the back door and try to catch their breathes.

Noah looks over at Liz after a moment.

Noah:

You alright?

Liz:

How did she survive?

Noah:

I don't fucking know, but we have to stop her before she escapes this planet.

Suddenly, we hear a low hissing sound. Noah and Liz slowly look up and standing on top of the ranch house, on the roof, we see the Alien Queen looking down at the humans. Drool drips out of her jaws.

The Queen hisses again. Noah raises the shotgun and aims it at the Queen. We see her jump down from the roof and slowly start walking towards Noah and Liz, almost as if she is openly stalking them.

We see the Queen look over at Liz and she screeches at the teenage girl. We can hear Noah cock the shotgun, still raised up and aimed at the Queen.

Noah:

Hey!

The Queen looks over at Noah.

Noah: (cont'd)

Get away from us, **you BITCH!!**

The queen roars at Noah and Liz. Suddenly, we hear the roaring of a Predator. Noah and Liz turn and look up at the roof of the Ranch House. We see Chopper standing on the roof, with a full sized spear in his hand.

Noah looks back up at the Queen, who takes another step towards Noah and Liz. Behind her we see Chopper run along the side of the roof, leap onto the back of the Queen and jam the spear down onto her back. The Queen thrashes her head and body around in pain, knocking Chopper onto the ground.

Noah and Liz takes several steps backwards, staring at the Queen as she tries to reach her back and pull out the spear. We see Chopper stand up and roar at the Queen. The queen turns, looks at Chopper and screeches at him. She turns her entire body to face him.

We see Noah and Liz turn and run back towards the back door to the Ranch House, barely missing her thrashing tail. after a moment we them disappear back into the restaurant. We see the Queen slowly walking towards Chopper, hissing at the young Predator. We can see Chopper slowly reaching for the plasma pistol located on his belt.

Int. Ranch house – kitchen – Night.

We see Liz rush over to the sink and start looking around. Noah watches her for a moment.

Noah:

What are you doing?

Liz:

Are there any bottles? Anything like that?

Noah:

Yeah, why?

Liz:

Just give them to me.

Noah rushes over to a cupboard and opens it up. After a moment of looking he pulls out three bottles that slightly resemble 1950's coke bottles. He places them on the sink next to Liz.

She looks around for a moment, then we see her walk over to the other side of the room, pick up a semi-large thin plastic box and walk back over to the sink. Liz looks over at a confused Noah.

Noah:

What are you doing?

Liz:

Is this gasoline?

Noah:

Yes.

Liz:

Good. Can you pick up some cloth napkins and give them to me?

Noah:

Liz, what the fuck are you doing?

Liz:

Do you know what a Molotov cocktail is?

Noah:

Yeah... kinda.

Liz:

We need to help that hunter out there. This is the best way we can.

Noah nods his head, turns around and looks through several drawers to find some napkins. Outside, we hear the roars of Chopper and the Alien Queen.

Ext. Ranch house – back of restaurant – Night.

We see the Predator and the Alien Queen face off against each other. The Queen hisses at Chopper. Chopper's mandibles flex as he thinks up a new strategy against the Queen.

We see Chopper reach down, grab a shuriken off of his belt and the blades extend. The Queen screeches at Chopper as he tosses the shuriken at the Queen. The shuriken slashes across the Queen's chest, causing her to screech in anger. Acid blood pours out of the wound and strikes the ground.

The Queen charges Chopper, who crouches down, then jumps up high into the air and lands on the Queen's back. She screeches for a moment as Chopper pulls the spear out of her back. The Queen stands up straight, causing Chopper to fall off of the Queen's back. He lands hard on the ground, with the spear in his hands.

The queen turns around and looks down at Chopper, who is starting to get up. The queen hisses at him.

Int. Ranch house – kitchen – Night.

We see, on the sink counter, the three bottles with the gasoline poured in them. Two of the bottles have cloth napkins sticking out of the top. We see Liz stuff a napkin into the opening of the third bottle.

Noah is standing by the back door, with the shotgun in his hands. He looks over at Liz.

Noah:

You ready?

Liz:

Almost. One more second.

Liz places one of the bottles gently into her pants pocket. She grabs another bottle and places it into the other pants pocket. She picks up the third bottle and walks towards the door. Liz looks over at Noah. Outside we hear the roaring of the Queen and Chopper.

Liz slowly nods her head. Noah reaches out for the doorknob and grabs it. He looks over at Liz for a moment, then turns the knob and kicks open the door. We see Liz and Noah rush outside.

Ext. Ranch house – back of restaurant – Night.

We see Liz and Noah rush out of the kitchen, Noah aiming the shotgun up at the Alien Queen. Liz holds the bottle of gasoline in her right hand and in her left we see her flip a little switch on a silver lighter, causing a small flame to appear on the top of the lighter.

Liz looks over at Noah.

Liz:

You ready?

Noah:

Yes. Go!

We see Chopper, who is aiming the spear at the Queen, turn and look over at Liz and Noah. We can hear him make the clicking sound again.

We see Liz set the cloth napkin on fire (the one sticking out of the bottle) and she throws the Molotov cocktail at the Queen's back. We see the bottle slam into the side of the queen and a small part of her back catches on fire.

The Queen screeches in pain, then turns and looks at Liz and Noah. She screeches at the humans. She starts walking towards them, her long tail swaying back and forth violently. Chopper watches her approach Liz and Noah, causing him to roar at the Queen.

Liz pulls another bottle out of her pocket, sets the napkin on fire and throws it at the Queen, striking her in the face. Flames spread all over the Queen's lower jaw. She stops walking and scratches at the flames with her larger pair of claws, screeching as she does so.

Noah walks several feet in front of Liz, raises the shotgun and fires it at the Queen. We see several small wounds on her chest erupt with acid blood. The queen staggers back, still trying to distinguish the flames on her lower jaw.

Liz reaches down and pulls out the third bottle, but it accidentally slips out of her hand, falls to the ground and shatters. Liz looks down at the smashed bottle in shock.

Liz:

Shit!

Noah looks over at Liz, then back at the Queen. He fires the shotgun again, causing small wounds on her side to pour out acid blood. The queen continues to screech.

Suddenly, we see Chopper appear behind the queen. He raises the spear up high and throws it at the Queen, but her staggering around causing her to miss the spear and the predator weapon strikes the ground several feet away from Noah. He looks at the predator spear sticking out of the ground.

Chopper roars as he turns, runs towards the Ranch House and, impressively, jumps onto the roof of the building. He turns and watches the queen. The flames on her lower jaw have vanished and she is looking down at Noah. The Queen roars again.

_We focus on Noah now..._

Noah still has the shotgun raised up and aimed at the Queen. We can hear the Queen's tired breathing.

Noah:

Go to hell, you bitch!

The queen raises herself to her full height and roars in anger at Noah and Liz, who is now aiming her handgun up at the Queen.

Suddenly, from the roof of the Ranch House, we see a ball of blue plasma strike the Queen at the top of her crown. A large part of her carapace falls off and hits the ground. The Queen roars again, louder than we have ever heard her before.

The Queen turns and looks up at Chopper, who is aiming the plasma pistol at her. The Queen hisses as Chopper fires another ball of plasma at the Queen, striking the tip of her tail. The stinger on her tail falls off. The Queen turns, looks at her tail, then back at chopper and screeches again.

Chopper looks down at the Queen, then fires the plasma pistol again. The queen lowers her head and barely misses the plasma fire. She looks up at Chopper and roars. We see Noah lower the shotgun, run over and pull the spear out of the ground. Liz watches him.

Liz:

What the hell are you doing?

Noah:

Helping our ally, whatever way we can.

We see Liz smile slightly, but then she turns and looks at the Queen. The Queen's tail continues to sway violently from left to right. The Queen hisses in a challenging way to Chopper, who roars right back at her.

Chopper looks down at his plasma pistol, then at Noah, who is holding the spear. Suddenly, we see the Queen raise her large hand and swipe at Chopper. Chopper ducks the attack by leaping down from the roof and landing on the ground. The Queen looks down at Chopper and roars at the young Predator.

Chopper raises the plasma pistol up and fires it at the Alien Queen. The ball of plasma strikes the Queen in her side, causing a piece of her flesh and acid blood to fall to the ground. The Queen screeches and falls onto the ground, laying on her side. Her tail sways all over the place in anger.

Chopper walks slowly towards the weakened Queen. He looks down at the pistol for a moment, then drops it down onto the ground, growling as he does so.

Noah looks down at the spear in his hands, then up at the Predator standing several yards away.

Noah:

Hey!

Chopper turns and looks at Noah. Noah tosses the spear over at Chopper, who grabs it in his right hand. Chopper makes the clicking sound for a moment, then he looks over at Noah and Liz and roars at them. After a moment he turns and starts walking towards the Queen.

The Queen, who is still laying on her side, looks over at Chopper and screeches at him. Chopper roars as he walks up to her jaws. The Queens shoots out her large inner mouth at Chopper, even though he is a good two feet away.

Chopper raises the spear into the air, then brings it down violently onto the Queen's head, right where her jaws connect with the large crown-like carapace. The Queen's arms and tail fall like a rock to the ground.

Noah and Liz look at the dead Queen for a brief moment, then Liz turns and buries her head into Noah's shoulder. He holds her gently, a slight small on his face.

Noah:

You ok?

Liz looks up at Noah.

Liz:

I think I'm about to wet my pants.

Noah and Liz chuckle. They turn and look at Chopper, who is kneeling down next to the Queen and examining her. Noah and Liz share looks at each other, then they start walking towards chopper and the Queen's body.

Chopper senses Noah and Liz approaching and he turns and looks at them. Noah and Liz stop walking and look at Chopper as well. He makes the clicking sound as he looks up and down Noah and Liz.

Noah:

Do you wanna make the move or should I?

Liz: (thinks for a moment)

You go.

Noah:

You sure?

Liz:

Fuck yeah.

Noah looks at Liz, then he starts walking towards Chopper. As Noah approaches, Chopper stands up. This causes Noah to stop walking. Liz takes a few steps towards Noah as well.

Chopper flexes his mandibles at Noah and Liz. As Noah takes a step towards the Predator, Chopper roars at Noah. This causes both humans to take a few steps backwards.

Suddenly, we hear a beeping sound. Chopper looks down at his wrist computer and we see several small red lights blinking on the computer. Chopper growls at the flashing red lights, then he turns and looks over to his left, where we see dark, open desert.

After a moment of watching Chopper, Liz and Noah turn and look into the vast open desert as well.

Suddenly, we see some type of craft de-cloak, almost as if it has been there the whole time. It looks like some type of scout ship, parked on the desert floor no more than 50 feet away from Chopper, Liz and Noah.

Liz:

Oh my God. Look.

Standing in front of the scout craft is what looks like some sort of Elder Predator. He has longer than usual dreadlocks, wrinkles all over his large face and old, acid burnt mandibles. He appears to be wearing armor that looks like it should belong on a royal warrior.

The elder Predator makes the clicking sound as he looks at Chopper. He then turns and looks at Noah and Liz, roaring at them. After a moment Chopper walks several feet towards the Elder Predator and growls at him. The Elder Predator looks at Chopper for a brief moment, then he turns and looks at Noah and Liz.

Noah stands in front of Liz.

Noah:

Stay behind me.

Liz:

Noah, if that thing wanted to harm us, it could have done so already.

Noah:

Then what does it want with us?

We see the Elder Predator start walking towards Noah and Liz, followed by Chopper. When the Elder Predator is standing no more than a foot away from Noah and Liz, it looks them up and down, from head to toe. He turns, makes the clicking sound at Chopper, then faces the humans again.

We see Noah stand up straight and looks the Elder Predator in the eye.

Noah:

What do you want with us?

The Elder Predator makes the clicking sound at them for a brief moment.

Elder Predator: (through playback system)

Helping our ally, whatever way we can.

We see Liz smile at the Elder Predator. The Elder Predator reaches out and places one of his big hands on Noah's shoulder. Noah is a little startled by this, but let's the Predator keep his hand there. The Elder Predator looks at Noah, in the eyes.

Noah: (to Liz)

What should I do?

Liz:

I don't know... do the same thing.

Noah raises his hand, reaches over and places one of his hands on the Elder's shoulder as well. We see the Elder Predator and Chopper lower their heads and make the subtle clicking sound.

Noah lowers his head as well. We watch for a brief moment this amazing event, two Predators giving a human the sign of respect. After a moment both Predators raise their heads.

The Elder Predator turns and growls at Chopper. The young teenage Predator flexes his mandibles, turns and starts walking back towards the scout ship. The Elder Predator turns and walks towards the ship as well.

Noah and Liz take a few steps forward as well. Chopper reaches the bottom of the ramp that leads up into the ship and stops, letting the Elder walk past him. After a moment Chopper turns and looks at Noah and Liz.

He looks down at the spear in his hands, then lightly tosses it onto the ground in front of Noah's feet. He nods his head, turns and walks up the ramp. Noah reaches down and picks up the spear.

Noah:

It's a gift.

Liz:

For helping him.

The ramp retracts back into scout ship as it lifts up off the ground. Suddenly, overhead Noah, Liz and probably the whole colony, we see the huge Predator ship de-cloak.

The main ship and the scout ship hover above the colony for a moment before turning and traveling up into the atmosphere, away from LV-026. We focus on Noah and Liz for a moment as they watch the ships disappear in the night sky.

Ext. Colony control center – landing pad – Night.

We see the landing pad, with the shuttle still sitting on the circular landing pad. After a moment we see the sliding door that is near the landing pad, attached to the cement wall that encloses the area, open and we see Noah and Liz walk in, exhausted.

We watch them for a moment as they walk towards the open ramp that leads up into the shuttle. Noah looks over at Liz.

Noah:

Are you ok?

Liz:

I'm fine.

Suddenly, we see the double sliding doors that lead into the control center open and we see Ian and Luke, who has his arm wrapped around his boyfriend's neck, walk out of the control center.

Noah and Liz look over at them and smile.

Luke:

Noah?

Ian lets go of Luke as Noah rushes over to his brother and the Warner brothers embrace in a warm hug.

Luke:

Oh God, I thought that you wouldn't make it.

Noah:

It's ok. From this moment on, I promise to repay you for all the shit I've done to you.

Luke:

It's alright.

Ian turns and walks over to Liz.

Ian:

Hey.

Liz chuckles.

Liz:

Hi.

Ian looks over at Noah and Luke. Luke steps away from his brother and looks around, worried for a brief moment.

Luke:

Where's Dad?

We see a sad/ angry look appear on Noah's face.

Noah:

I'm soo sorry.

We see a few tears roll down Luke's eyes. Ian walks over to him and holds him comfortingly in his arms. Liz looks at Noah, Ian and Luke.

Liz:

Does anyone know how to fly this thing?

Noah, Luke and Ian look at her and shake their heads.

Ian:

I think we should stick to Mr. Warner's plan; stay in here until the marines arrive.

Luke:

But... that's at least twelve hours away.

Noah:

I think its our best chance.

Luke and Ian nod their heads, turn and start walking slowly back into the control center. Noah and Liz look at each other for a moment before Liz walks towards the door as well. We see Noah watch them for a moment.

Suddenly, we hear a low growling sound. Luke, Ian and Liz turn and look at Noah, who is standing still with a disgusted look on his face.

Liz:

Noah.

Noah looks up at Liz... just as his chest starts to bulge. After a brief moment we see, not a chestburster, but the tip of an Alien tail come out of his chest. But this tail is not like the other aliens. We see Noah starting to spit up blood because of the attack.

We see, slowly rising up from behind Noah, the PREDALIEN!! Noah slowly turns and looks at the Predalien. The hybrid stretches it's mandibles wide as it roars at it's victim. The tail slides out of Noah's back and he collapses onto the ground, the collapsed Predator spear laying next to him.

We finally see the shock and terror that is on Liz, Luke and Ian's face.

Luke:

Noah!!

The Predalien turns its large head and roars at the humans. Liz looks up at the Predalien, then down at Noah laying on the ground. Luke takes a few steps back (he's learned how to move on his own in the cast) as Ian looks over at Liz.

Ian:

What the fuck do we do?

Liz:

Fight it.

Suddenly we see Liz run towards Noah. Ian watches her.

Ian:

Liz!!

The Predalien roars at her. As Liz reaches Noah's body the Predalien swings one of its large claws at her, but Liz ducks just in time. She picks up the spear, rolls on the ground and stands up behind the Predalien.

The hybrid swings its tail, striking her in the stomach. Liz flies several feet backwards onto the ground, but she still has the predator spear in her hand.

We see Ian watch Liz hit the ground, then he turns and looks at the Predalien, who is looking at Liz. It hisses at her. Ian runs towards the Predalien, screaming at it as he gets closer. The hybrid hears him, turns and slaps him in the face with its claws. Ian tumbles several feet away, on the ground.

Liz stands up and looks over at Ian, who is struggling to stand up. The Predalien takes several steps towards Ian, slaps him on top of his head, causing him to falls back down onto the ground. The Predalien roars at Ian.

We see Luke, shocked and unable to help, take several steps back until he is against the control center. We see tears continuing to run down his face. Suddenly, we hear a hissing sound. Luke turns just in time to see an Alien Warrior's head appear from inside the control center.

Luke raises his handgun and aims it at the Alien. The warrior screeches at Luke seconds before Luke fires three shots into the alien's head, acid blood flying out of the wounds. The Warrior screeches in pain and collapses onto the ground.

Luke:

Fuck you.

Suddenly, the Alien warrior slowly stands up and hisses at Luke. Luke stares at it in shock, then aims the handgun at it's head again and fires four more bullets. The alien withers in pain on the ground before finally dying, giving off one last death shriek.

Luke slowly slides down the wall and rests his head up against it.

Luke:

Again... fuck you.

_We focus on the Liz & Ian vs Predalien fight..._

We see the Predalien get into what looks like the Predator's fighting pose as it roars at both Ian and Li, who are standing next to each other. The Predalien's tail swings violently back and forth in anger.

Ian:

Go and pull Noah out of here.

Liz:

I'm not leaving you so that you can get killed.

Ian turns and looks at Liz, who is almost on the verge of tears.

Ian:

I'm doing this to protect the one who means the most to me. Get Noah out of here, Liz.

Liz nods her head and rushes over to Noah's body. Ian turns and looks at the Predalien, who issues a challenge roar. Ian balls up his fists.

Ian:

Come and get me, you mother fucker.

The Predalien roars and it rushes over to Ian, grabs him and pushes him up against the cement wall that surrounds the landing pad. Ian's head bangs up against the wall and the Predalien extends it's predator mandibles as far as it can.

We see Liz get on both knees next to Noah, setting the predator spear down next to her. She lifts his head up a little bit. We see blood coming out of his mouth and the large, blood covered wound in his chest from where the Predalien stuck it's tail into him.

Noah opens his eyes slowly and looks up at Liz, who has tears rolling down her face.

Liz:

Noah...

Noah:

Liz... it hurts.

Liz:

I know... I know.

After a brief moment, we see Luke limping over to the other side of Noah and he lowers himself down as well.

Luke:

Hey.

Noah: (looking at Luke)

Hey. How are ya?

Luke chuckles for a brief moment.

Luke: (about to cry)

Worried about you.

Noah:

Luke... remember what dad used to tell us during rough times. Don't forget...

Suddenly we hear Noah stop breathing. Liz looks down at him, fighting her hardest not to cry. Luke places one of his hands on top of his head, trying not to cry as well.

After a moment Liz looks over at Luke.

Liz:

What did your father say?

Luke wipes away a single tear from his cheek.

Luke:

(after a pause) Only we have the power... to light up the darkness.

Luke reaches down, grabs one of Noah's hands and squeezes it, tears flowing down his face. Liz slowly closes both of Noah's eyes, reaches over and picks up thee spear.

Luke looks up at her.

Luke:

What are you doing?

Liz:

Lighting up the darkness.

She turns and starts walking over towards the Predalien, who still has Ian pinned up against the wall. The Predalien shoots out its inner mouth, but Ian dodges it. The Predalien shoots it out again, and again, Ian dodges the attack.

We see Liz appear next to the Predalien, holding the predator spear in her hands. After a brief moment we see the spear extend to its full length. The Predalien turns its head and hisses at Liz.

Liz stares at the Predalien for a brief moment, then charges at it, with the spear pointed at the hybrid monster. We see Liz jam the spear into the side of the Predalien, causing the creature to screech into the night sky. We see acid blood pour out of the spear wound. Ian stumbles away from the withering Predalien.

Liz helps Ian stand up and they both watch the Predalien collapse onto the ground. After a brief moment we see Luke slowly walk, limping, over to the Predalien, who is now laying on the ground. Liz and Ian watch as Luke aims the handgun at the Predalien's head.

Luke:

Get the fuck off this planet.

The Predalien turns it's head and roars at Luke. Luke fires one shot into the Predalien's mouth, causing a small amount of flesh and acid blood to erupt out of the back of the hybrid's neck.

We see Luke drop the handgun as Ian walks over to him and holds his boyfriend from behind. We see Liz start to smile slowly. _(during this brief sequence, we hear the Adagio theme from Alien 3 playing, the piece of score that we hear after Ripley falls into the fire at the end of the film.)_

We see Ian, Luke and Liz turn and on the horizon, emerging from behind several mountains in the distance, the first of Eclipse's two suns rising into the sky.

We now see a brief montage of shots, while the score from Alien 3 continues to play:

_-we see Liz, Luke and Ian smile as they look at the sunrise._

_-we see a shot of LV-026 from outer space, with the two suns illuminating the planet._

_-we see Alien and Predator bodies laying in the med-center hallway._

_-we see partially destroyed living room to the Bennet apartment._

_-we see the main serving room of the Ranch House._

_-a shot of the colony control center with sunlight appearing from behind the structure._

Theme from Alien 3 stops playing.

Fade to blackness for a few moments before we fade to...

Ext. Colony control center – Day.

We see the control center again, this time the two suns of LV-026 are directly over the colony. We hear nothing for a few moments. Suddenly we hear a low engine like sound. Whatever it is, it is getting closer and closer to the control center.

After another moment we see a USMC dropship fly over the control center. We see that it's two wings are spread open and we see the landing gears emerge from underneath the dropship.

Int. colony control center – landing pad terminal –Day.

We see the inside of the terminal, the same place where we saw the large fight between Celtic and a group of Aliens. We see the mutilated corpses of the Aliens laying all over the ground and the acid marks on the floor and walls.

After a moment, at the end of the terminal we see a group of about six Marines start to slowly walk down the terminal. Five of them are holding the Pulse rifles and one of them is equipped with a smartgun.

We see them examine the walls of the terminal.

Marine 1:

Jesus Fucking Christ. What happened here?

Marine 2:

I don't wanna know.

Suddenly, we hear what sounds like faint footsteps from the second floor of the control center.

Marine with smartgun:

Shh. Did anyone else hear that?

Marine 1:

Yeah, I did.

We watch for a moment as the Marines continue to walk through the terminal.

Int. Control center – communications room – Day.

We see Ian standing next to the double doors, which are closed, and his head is up against the doors, almost as if he is trying to listen. After a brief moment he turns and we see Luke and Liz passed out, in chairs next to each other. Luke has his head resting on Liz's shoulder.

After a moment, we hear the sounds of boots hitting metal flooring outside of the communications room. We see Ian turn and walk over to Liz and Luke. He taps Liz on her other shoulder, which wakes her up after a moment, with Luke opening his eyes as well.

Liz:

What's going on?

Ian:

I think the Marines are here.

Luke:

You kidding?

Ian:

Hell no.

We see Liz stand up from the chair, turn and help Luke stand up as well. Ian smiles then turns and walks over to the double doors. He walks over to the panel next to the double doors and presses a few buttons on it.

We see the doors slide open and we see the six Marines standing just several feet away. They raise their pulse rifles (and the one smartgun) at Ian, Luke and Liz.

Marine 2:

Who are you?

Ian:

We are the only survivors of the infestation. The one that my father described to you.

Marine 2 nods his head. The marines lower the weapons.

Marine 2:

My name is Corporal Peters. Are there any other hostiles in the area?

Liz:

No sir.

Corporal Peters walks up to Ian, Luke and Liz.

Corporal Peters:

We have a dropship parked several hundred meters behind this building. We are here to give you protection off of LV-026.

Corporal Peters looks over at Luke and notices the cast on his leg.

Corporal Peters: (cont'd)

The Ironhide has a state of the art infirmary on board. We'll be able to help you with whatever injuries you have. (beat) Please follow me.

We see the Marines turn and walk back down the hallway, with Liz, Ian, Luke and Corporal Peters following them.

Ext. Colony control center – behind building – Day.

We see about a dozen Marines standing near the dropship. The large metal ramp that leads up into the dropship is resting on the ground. We see the group of marines from earlier, along with Liz, Luke and Ian, walk towards the dropship.

The other Marines turn and start to walk up the ramp. The group of marines follow them as well. We see Corporal Peters look at Liz, then he follows his men up into the drop ship. We see Liz turn and look at Luke and Ian.

Liz:

You guys coming?

Ian:

We need to say goodbye to our home.

Liz nods her head, smiles then walks up the dropship's ramp. We see Ian turn and look at Luke, who is staring at the control center and the rest of the colony.

Ian:

Are you ok, sweetie?

Luke:

Yeah. (beat) I just hope that we'll never see those things again.

Ian holds onto Luke lovingly, kissing him lightly on his forehead.

Ian:

Me too.

We watch them hold onto each other for a moment before we cut to blackness.

After a moment of blackness, we hear the clicking sound of the Predators one last time before we smash cut to...

The end credits...

_Suggestions for end credits music:_

"_Stricken," by Disturbed._

"_It's Not Over," by Daughtry._

"_End Of The World," by Cold._

**END OF AVP2: ALIENS VS PREDATOR**


End file.
